


I bet you look good on the dancefloor

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance camp, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Italian translation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unreliable Narrator, implied shallura, lance is a meme lord
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: “Quindi come in Step Up?”Allura scrollò le spalle. “Se la metti così… Sì. Immagino che sia proprio come in Step Up.”Il sorriso che rivolse a Shiro, accompagnato da un timido cenno della mano, ugh, era a dir poco stomachevole e Lance ancora non credeva nei corsi di danza.-La carriera di danza di Lance McClain inizia e finisce con Keith.Keith vuole solo scoprire che cosa nasconde Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	1. Di inizi e tensione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xShieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/gifts).
  * A translation of [i bet you look good on the dancefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566577) by [xShieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/pseuds/xShieru). 



> Note dell'autrice:  
> Chiunque abbia trascorso più di cinque minuti con me: Oh, è forse UN’ALTRA DANCE AU?  
> Io: Taci.
> 
> Un “titolo creativo” e un treno in corsa pieno di disastrosa tensione sessuale. Divertitevi.
> 
> Note della traduttrice: Questa fic è stata postata con il consenso dell'autrice.  
> Potete trovare la traduzione anche su EFP sul profilo che porta il nome dell'autrice: [I bet you look good on the dancefloor - Traduzione](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3878558).

In una notte di maggio stranamente afosa, Lance McClain decise che avrebbe fatto una threesome.

No, non quella _sexy_ \- anche se chi era lui per negare il fatto che quel pensiero gli avesse sfiorato la mente almeno un paio di volte - ma aveva _bisogno_ di infilarsi lì in mezzo. Voleva guadagnarsi il diritto di salire su quel palco di fortuna circondato da una calca in crescita esponenziale. Lance voleva insinuarsi _prooooprio_ in mezzo ai due tipi che ci stavano ballando sopra. Davanti, possibilmente. Lance non si sarebbe mai accontentato di meno e il bordo campo non faceva per lui.

Dopotutto, era “una drama queen e una prima donna” (Hunk Garrett, Pidge Gunderson, scambio verbale, 21 maggio 2016). Doveva cercare di mantenere quel titolo.

“Se avessi un dollaro per ogni volta che Shiro indossa una maglia attillata senza maniche, sarei milionario.” Disse Pidge da qualche parte alla sua sinistra, la voce appena udibile sopra l’assordante vibrazione dei bassi mentre la musica cambiava improvvisamente sulle note di Jason Derulo. Se Lance avesse avuto un dollaro per ogni volta che quel cantante veniva usato nelle esibizioni degli RB…

“Se non se le mettesse forse Lance la smetterebbe di voler scivolare sul palco per chiedere la sua mano lì su due piedi.” Hunk fece spallucce e diede un altro morso a un qualcosa di croccante che si stava mangiando con molta calma, assaporandolo. Lance sapeva che era nervoso, il suo amico si trasformava in un buco nero aspira cibo quando si sentiva un pesce fuor d’acqua.

“Ehi, non è colpa mia se sembra un dio greco, okay? Un uomo ha i suoi bisogni!” Lance lo liquidò con un gesto della mano, lo sguardo incollato sui ballerini. La folla quasi impazzì quando Shiro eseguì un jump-flip perfetto e atterrò con un’impeccabile sequenza di powermove e - _wow, okay_ , Lance aveva bisogno della bottiglia d’acqua di Pidge, _subito_.

“Guardalo! Non è normale! Dev’essere un robot! Nessuno può eseguire quell’onda in maniera così perfetta! Ha un braccio meccanico, giuro!”

Teorie complottiste sull’inumanità di Shiro in… _tutto_ , a parte, Lance ci credeva. Altrimenti perché indossare quello scaldabraccia nero tutto il tempo? Era sospetto!

Hunk sbuffò ridacchiando e si infilò l’ultimo boccone tra le labbra piene di briciole. “Gay.”

“Uh, allora, prima di tutto sono _bi_ e non gay!” Lance puntò un dito contro la faccia del suo amico. Pidge li fissò e tirò un calcio negli stinchi a un tizio quando lui lo scostò leggermente per passare. Mai mettersi contro i piccoli e rabbiosi. “E se mi dici che non hai mai sbavato per Shiro, beh, tanto vale che io smetta di fare freestyle e mi iscriva al corso di danza classica di Allura.” 

“È comunque abbastanza gay, amico.” Non tanto gay quanto si sentì Lance quando Keith fece _quella_ cosa con i fianchi. A proposito, “Okay, ragazzi, se stiamo ancora giocando al milionario, se avessi un dollaro per ogni volta che Keith muove le anche come se fosse Shakira in persona, sarei più ricco della Svizzera intera.”

Lance sentì di star sbavando un poco, ma si pulì velocemente senza farsi vedere. “È una puttanella, ma è carino…” Mormorò e Pidge - giuro su Dio! - iniziò a ridere di lui. Forse perché le sue orecchie erano di un’imbarazzante sfumatura bordeaux. “Guardalo! È come se stesse cavalcando un pene invisibile!” Lance quasi si strozzò sbracciandosi nella direzione di Keith. Aveva un equilibrio perfetto e le sue caviglie dovevano essere d’acciaio o di che cazzo ne sapeva lui perché faceva quasi _male_ vederlo molleggiare a quel modo nonostante lo spettacolo fosse estasiante. Lance aveva già provato a copiare quella sequenza di mosse. Si era stirato un muscolo per poi rompere il cazzo a tutti sull’accaduto. Hunk aveva perfino accettato di portarlo in braccio da una lezione all’altra pur di farlo tacere.

Esempio calzante: non provare a cavalcare peni invisibili se non sei Keith.

Un non detto “Vorrei che cavalcasse il mio” rimase sospeso nell’aria, pesante, e annuvolò la fabbrica delle cazzate che era il mondo interiore di Lance.

Shiro e Keith erano i migliori della provincia nelle gare di street dance - e probabilmente anche nei concorsi di bellezza clandestini di cui Lance non era a conoscenza. Lo facevano dal 2007 e non avevano perso una singola gara dal luglio dello scorso anno. Arrivati alle finali di Echo’09 ne erano emersi vincitori e il resto era storia - ovvero, l’interesse nei confronti del duo era tipo _esploso_.

Nel 2011 Pidge aveva trascinato uno svogliato Lance al suo primo show di street dance e da allora non ne era più uscito. Era rimasto incastrato in quell’oscuro e profondo inferno popolato dalle braccia muscolose di Shiro e i maledetti movimenti di bacino di Keith. E di regimi di allenamento alla “dacci dentro finché non svieni”. Ogni singolo giorno.

Dopo aver visto gli RB in azione per la prima volta, Lance aveva iniziato ad allenarsi come un pazzo solo per poter avere la possibilità di competere su quello stesso palco, solo per potersi avvicinare a quella che riteneva essere la perfezione ultima di lavoro di squadra e arte combinati insieme.

Ogni volta che il Twitter di Lance vibrava per un nuovo messaggio che avvisava della comparsa dei suoi idoli a questo o quell’evento, lui era subito _lì_ , abbandonando a volte i suoi doveri fondamentali quali i compiti o aiutare nelle faccende domestiche.

Inoltre, poteva o non poteva star stalkerarando ossessivamente i loro profili Twitter e altri social media, ma questa era un’altra storia.

Keith si lasciò cadere all’indietro senza esitazione alcuna. Shiro lo sostenne con un braccio solo, fluido, come se il suo partner fosse una ragazza svenuta - forse una cosa più che normale - e gli diede una spinta in avanti. Come sempre, gli ultimi tre secondi della loro performance lasciarono Lance a bocca aperta e si unì senza vergogna alle urla quando il trambusto aumentò così tanto da soffocare le ultime note della canzone. Keith respirava pesantemente e si sfilò la maglia madida di sudore mentre Shiro salutava i fan urlanti rivolgendo loro un sorriso gentile. Il DJ cantilenò gli ultimi complimenti e Lance ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando vide Keith puntare proprio verso di lui. Il ballerino quasi lo sfiorò, ma non lanciò neanche un’occhiata a lui né ai suoi amici - il suo team -.

Lance sperava che un giorno sarebbe stato abbastanza bravo da poter cancellare la vergogna che sentiva quando ricordava la prima volta che aveva affrontato Keith e aveva mandato tutto meravigliosamente a puttane - era stato troppo nervoso e inesperto, cercando di essere il migliore.

Forse un giorno sarebbe stato abbastanza bravo e Keith l’avrebbe riconosciuto o per lo meno _guardato negli occhi,_ cazzo.

Pidge controllò l’ora sul telefono e Hunk trascinò Lance sulla pista da ballo che gli era stata assegnata.

Per niente vicina ai pezzi grossi, ma comunque buona. Cavarono fuori qualche grido di incitamento dalla folla anche se il team con cui si stavano fronteggiando era avanti anni luce nella breakdance rispetto a loro.

* * *

Perdere non era una novità per Lance.

Non aveva niente contro un talento naturale come Keith o un gran lavoratore come Shiro, che ballava ancora prima di saper leggere. Si dice che il talento non sia altro che un hobby da perseguire attivamente, e Lance ci credeva davvero, anche se a volte avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni qualcosa e/o se stesso quando le sue braccine cedevano e non riusciva a sostenere il suo peso su un braccio solo, cadendo di faccia sul cemento. La breakdance non era il suo forte; gli piaceva molto di più l’hip-hop e amava il popping e il locking. Un corpo snello come il suo bisognava sfruttarlo al meglio.

Ma se voleva essere bravo abbastanza doveva padroneggiare anche quella mossa. Pidge tentava - parola chiave: _tentava_ \- di insegnargli qualcosa, ma a lui riusciva facile, _naturale_ , e non era certo un maestro paziente. Sarà stato anche minuto, ma era forte abbastanza da bloccarlo con un braccio solo quando lottavano per il telecomando e la sua presa sul sottile collo di Lance lo lasciava dolorante per giorni. Per contro, Lance poteva combattere circa mille formiche quando era in piena forma.

Pidge (purtroppo) era un topo di biblioteca e un nerd di prima categoria, quindi non poteva stare dietro al culo di Lance 24 ore su 24, e ridere dei suoi fallimenti dopo le prime volte diventò un po’ troppo scontato. La sua prima fama nel mondo di internet la doveva a una vine compilation di lui che baciava il selciato crepato del vecchio parcheggio abbandonato sotto un ponte chiuso dove di solito si trovavano per allenarsi.

Si ricordava ancora di quanto era stato _poco figo_ quando una ragazza del suo gruppo con cui stava flirtando gli aveva risposto con un ‘Ehi, ma non sei tu quello del vine?’

Nel complesso - totalmente _degradante_.

Non così degradante come il mandare tutto a puttane di fronte ai suoi idoli, però.

Con uno sbuffo, Lance scorse la playlist del suo Boombox. No, _no_ , qualcosa di più facile - _ugh, pazienza_ ‘Heartbreak in the making’ sarebbe andato bene.

Chiuse gli occhi e passò in rassegna la sua routine di mosse più complicate e di freestyle. Del sudore gli colò lungo il naso, ma decise di ignorare il fatto che probabilmente puzzava e doveva avere un aspetto disgustoso e si avvitò in una piroetta improvvisa. Frustò l’aria come per spazzare via la sua frustrazione, chiuse i palmi con un movimento fluido, irritandosi quando perse un colpo. _Non ci riusciva_. Le sue transizioni erano o troppo veloci o troppo impacciate.

Immaginò la faccia di Keith, il suo corpo snello, immaginò di _riuscirci_ , e cadde in ginocchio, assicurandosi che il suo torso rollasse nello stesso identico modo in cui lo vedeva nella sua testa. Cazzo, com’era _possibile_? Come riusciva a farlo sembrare così… così _facile_? Che facesse lezioni di danza del ventre per tenersi più in forma? Il suo inconsapevole rivale di sicuro aveva i fianchi giusti. _Dio_ , cosa non avrebbe dato per una sola lap dance, avrebbe superato di gran lunga l’esperienza negli strip club del suo diciottesimo…

‘ _Next morning I was so conflicted-_ ’

Lance sentì la sua caviglia destra formicolare per la strana posizione. Tornò con i piedi per terra e si accorse di essere rimasto seduto con le gambe fastidiosamente piegate sotto di lui, con tutto il suo peso sopra, e lo sguardo fisso al “cielo” ricoperto di graffiti per almeno un minuto buono. Aveva immaginato la pelle di Keith e quei maledetti addominali in maniera così vivida che si era dimenticato cosa doveva fare, tanto per cominciare.

Dio, tutta quella storia della competizione stava rovinando la sua performance.

Proprio quando chiuse gli occhi, qualcosa di fresco gli premette contro la guancia. Con uno strilletto di sorpresa, Lance si stese a terra scalciando. Il formicolio si fece più intenso.

I suoi piedi colpirono il nulla. Merda, che qualcuno stesse cercando di accoltellarlo?

“Alla fine stai cercando di morire prima del tempo, eh?” Dei capelli bianchi gli coprirono la visuale e Lance fece un mezzo sorriso, il cuore che galoppava per la sorpresa.

“Che razza di cavaliere indegno lo farebbe? Non vi lascerei mai indietro, principessa.” Cantilenò. Per tutta risposta lei gli lasciò cadere la bottiglia in faccia. Prese in pieno il suo naso, abbastanza doloroso.

“Dimentica che mi sia anche solo preoccupata.” Sbuffò Allura che non perdeva mai tempo con le sue cazzate. I suoi occhi zaffiro brillarono con serietà subito dopo. “Stavi andando bene fino a quando non ti sei accasciato come un pesce morto e non hai deciso, perdona la franchezza, di fare uno strano _rituale di accoppiamento_ mentale con un certo Keith.”

Merda, aveva davvero ripetuto il nome di Keith come un mantra _ad alta voce_? Che cazzo gli era preso in quei giorni?

“Non stavo- _Non era-_!” Lance si torturò il cervello per darle una risposta decente. Spiegare quel rituale per aumentare la sua autostima finiva sempre con il diventare strano. “Era solo stimolazione mentale per migliorare - aspetta, mi è uscito malissimo.”

Allura si allontanò lentamente. “Okaaaaay, possiamo chiuderla qui. È chiaro che non voglio saperne di più.”

“È solo che-” Lance fece una smorfia e si rialzò con un lungo sospiro mantenendo una distanza di rispetto. Avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che avvicinarsi a lei dopo un allenamento del genere. Aveva una reputazione da mantenere a dispetto di quanto si stesse sentendo uno schifo e di quanto avrebbe voluto starle vicino. Oddio, qualcuno lo fermi. “Non riesco a smettere di pensare ai miei errori. Mi arrabbio ed è frustrante e diventa tutto una merda.” Non si preoccupò di censurare il linguaggio con la sua ex cotta. Era stato rifiutato fin troppe volte. “Voglio solo raggiungere una sorta di - una sorta di _svolta_ , ma finora è stato solo - _argh_.” Si lasciò cadere su un piccolo lembo d’erba morbida, cresciuta tra le crepe del cemento nonostante la mancanza di sole. Lance poteva capirla e cazzo, si stava davvero immedesimando in _un’erbaccia_? 

Con sua sorpresa, Allura lo imitò e si sistemò vicino a lui, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto. Le sue gambe avevano una strana angolatura a causa dei tacchi alti e bianchi che indossava. Sedettero in silenzio contemplativo, un evento inusuale quando si era incastrati con _Lance_ quindi, naturalmente, la sua amica sentì il bisogno di farglielo notare. “Di solito non sei così… _serio_. Anche se io, a dire il vero, io ti capisco. Quella ‘danza da fighetti’ o come l’hai chiamata-” 

“Allura, ti ho già chiesto scusa tipo un milione di volte per quello. Sono io quello che vive in mezzo alle miniere di sale, non tu.” Lo aveva letteralmente ammutolito a suon di piroette un anno fa quando erano andati a trovarla durante la lezione che stava co-insegnando. E quelle ragazzine avviluppate nei body non avevano dato retta a nessuna delle sue cazzate egocentriche. Lance non amava parlarne. Con sua grande sorpresa, nemmeno Pidge e Hunk.

Allura decise di ignorarlo. “Anch’io ero bloccata una volta. Ero invidiosa degli studenti più grandi ogni volta che li vedevo esibirsi. Un giorno, però, ho capito che la cosiddetta _grande differenza_ tra noi altro non era che quel tempo extra che perdevano ad allenarsi, insieme ai sentimenti e al _cuore_ che ci mettevano. Se segui questo sistema, li raggiungi sicuro. Non devi fermarti quando le cose si fanno difficili.” Si rialzò, e con un movimento aggraziato cadde nella terza posizione, seguita da un perfetto arabesque. Il suo equilibrio era impeccabile. “Stai ancora imparando, Lance. Va bene sbagliare - è così che si migliora. E, secondo me, quello che ti serve sono esercizi di resistenza e qualche lavoro in più sul tuo equilibrio. Le mosse fanno già parte di te. Ce le hai.”

Una fredda folata di vento gli asciugò immediatamente il sudore e Lance si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli su. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che il discorso di Allura non l’aveva fatto commuovere almeno un po’. Era bello sentirsi rassicurati ogni tanto da qualcuno che era un maestro in quello che faceva.

Allura batté le mani con un sorriso disarmante. “Detto questo, continua a provare e fammi vedere quello che sai fare! Stupiscimi, Lance! Poi ti farò una critica il più obiettiva possibile.”

Continuò a incalzarlo nonostante le sue proteste e la vergogna - non era pronto a mettersi in mostra di fronte ad Allura quando non riusciva a farlo con persone del calibro di _Shiro e Keith_ \- quindi Lance fece partire una nuova canzone, riluttante, dal ritmo veloce un po’ al di sopra delle sue capacità. Ma era questo quello che voleva. Vedere quello che sbagliava e ricevere delle buone dritte.

Quando esitò prima di cadere in un knee-drop, Allura batté le mani ancora una volta con ritmo costante. “Bene, bene, non esitare! Continua!”

Al termine, Lance era senza fiato e un sottile strato di sudore gli velava il corpo magro. Gli vennero i conati mentre Allura applaudiva come se fosse stata a uno spettacolo di danza classica d’alta classe invece di aver guardato un idiota 22enne che si dimenava. Fu sufficiente per farlo ghignare e le fece un inchino esageratamente pomposo. “Grazie, grazie, il mio pubblico è troppo gentile.”

“Il tuo pubblico sta per valutarti, quindi spero che tu sia preparato mentalmente.” Allura smise di sorridere e lo squadrò con le sopracciglia sottili leggermente aggrottate, un dito che picchiettava le labbra tinte. “Ti manca decisamente la preparazione atletica. La tua breakdance ne gioverebbe parecchio. Il scissor kick a una mano, fammelo vedere di nuovo. Veloce!”

Lance batté gli occhi confuso. “Da quando conosci i termini?”

Allura gli fece gli occhi dolci in risposta. “Da sempre. Conosco qualcuno di terribilmente bravo, se posso dirlo, e siamo soliti usare la stessa sala quando ci alleniamo per nuove mosse. Adesso fallo!” Non c’era più spazio per controbattere e Lance cercò di assecondarla con il suo braccio tremolante. Com’era prevedibile, finì per baciare il selciato.

Trascorse la mezz'ora seguente a ripetere tutte le combo che Allura riteneva strane e si sorprese quando lei gli diede un sacco di consigli utili. Non riusciva a credere di aver sottovalutato le capacità di Allura a causa dell’intera storia de ‘il balletto è per femminucce’. Era fantastica e, davvero, non si sentiva di meritare la sua gentilezza.

“A questo punto potresti seriamente diventare la nostra coach.” Lance rise quando Allura strabuzzò gli occhi mentre finiva la combo di snake e wave, il suo corpo rigido per lo sforzo.

“Non vedo perché no.”

Lance si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.

“D-davvero, non serve, io-” La sua voce si spezzò in maniera imbarazzante alla fine della frase.

“Senti, vuoi essere pronto in tempo per la Echo di quest’anno o no? Perché io, personalmente, credo che ti serva tutto l’aiuto possibile. E preferirei che tu non andassi là fuori a esibirti con una pessima performance!” Stava usando la sua voce da mamma, le labbra arricciate in un atteggiamento di sfida e mani sulla vita sottile, come a sfidarlo a rispondere.

Le spalle di Lance si afflosciarono quando si tolse l’asciugamano. Avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno di un bagno. “E poi che altro vuoi dirmi? Che Coran in realtà è un B-boy?”

“A dire il vero-”

_Era troppo in un giorno solo_. Lance alzò le braccia al cielo. “Okay, basta. No, no, no, _ci vediamo_.”

Così Allura iniziò a presentarsi ogni martedì e giovedì pomeriggio per bacchettare Lance senza tregua, scandendo un ritmo serrato con le mani fino a quando Lance non era prossimo allo svenimento - o, beh, fino a quando non _sveniva_ sul serio. Non ci voleva molto. Piagnucolava chiedendo pause per bere con il solo fine di mascherare i suoi conati di vomito, ma lei non ci cascava.

“Potrai riposare quando mi avrai mostrato una transizione decente. Un, due, _vai_!”

Era abbastanza un _inferno_ , però Lance sentiva che Allura lo stava rimettendo in riga. Era sorprendente come si ostinasse a insegnare nella sua pomposa scuola di danza piuttosto che stare al comando di esercito.

* * *

Superarono le eliminatorie della Summer competition come se fossero state una brezza gentile piuttosto che una battaglia totale.

Hunk stritolò lui e Pidge in un abbraccio trita-ossa quando si guadagnarono il diritto di competere in finale.

* * *

Riuscì finalmente a tenere a bada il piccolo Satana dai capelli color caramello quando lui cercò di cambiare canale dalla sua telenovela a un noioso documentario.

“Da quando ci riesci?” Sbuffò Pidge, graffiando il braccio di Lance per liberarsi.

Lance si sistemò il telecomando sotto il culo - l’unico posto che Pidge non avrebbe osato toccare - e flesse i muscoli, baciandosi i bicipiti scoperti. “Da quando ho questi cannoni, aw _yeah_! Sono il più forte!”

“Al massimo sono delle piccole pistole ad acqua. Sei comunque un noodolino.” Grugnì Pidge, sconfitto - haha come ci si sente, _perdente_?-, mettendosi in piedi.

“Un noodolino che può trascinare il suo team in finale con le sue pazzesche abilità da B-boy.”

In un momento di improvviso e irrefrenabile sentimentalismo, Pidge lo afferrò per la faccia e lo guardò negli occhi intensamente. “Lance, ti voglio bene e sono orgoglioso di te.” Il tutto seguito da un colpo dietro al collo che lo fece cadere dal divano e bruciarsi strisciando contro il tappeto.

“Rimani comunque uno stronzo e il telecomando è mio.” Ghignò con un sorriso sfottente, rivendicando il telecomando e sventolandoglielo in faccia; così Lance non riuscì a sentire chi fosse il padre biologico di José, il che era tipo _imperdonabile_.

Lascia fare a Pidge quando si tratta di rovinare bei momenti.

Era come se Lance avesse avuto un intero albero ficcato in un occhio quando tenne in mano per la prima volta i vestiti - che Pidge aveva disegnato minuziosamente - codificati da colori diversi e decorati da strisce fluo.

Si abbracciarono e piansero come dei bambini quando vinsero il loro primo torneo in assoluto.

* * *

Ottobre portò con sé temperature più basse, foglie marroni, pumpkin spice latte, Halloween e quello che Lance preferiva più di tutto - le gare di ballo a tema Halloween.

Per questo non si lamentò quando Hunk lo schizzò dal naso in su con una pittura blu scuro che avevano creato durante la lezione di chimica - protestò vagamente quando quella roba gli finì negli occhi, _bruciava_ \- e procedettero a discutere animatamente se mettere o meno quelle orecchie da gatto fluorescenti. Pidge e Hunk, amanti di tutto ciò che era carino e coccoloso, lo stracciarono ai voti, ma con la condizione di attaccare le sue a un cappuccio. Erano dei piccoli cosini blu che facevano uno strano effetto sulla sua testa se li indossava con una bandana - forse per il viso lungo e i capelli corti - ed era solo _un po’_ invidioso del fatto che non gli donassero come ai suoi amici.

Come punizione per essersi tirato su il cappuccio nei momenti meno appropriati dicendo ‘Sai, tipo _nya_ ’, Lance venne sottoposto a un’intensa sessione di decorazione unghie, cortesia di Pidge. I suoi fratellini adoravano il suo nuovo look, - quindi forse non era poi così male a quanto pare Pidge era migliorato e si dilettò a dipingere le sue unghie di un morbido blu corallo che si illuminava al buio.

Rimasero in coda nella fila immensa all’entrata, circondati da persone che indossavano i vestiti più disparati e quando venne il loro turno di ricevere il timbro Lance era arrivato a contare ben nove infermiere sexy. Ottimo.

Si tirò su il cappuccio dopo che riuscirono a svicolare attraverso la folla e la sicurezza - Lance fece qualche battuta sui costumi da poliziotto solo per ricevere in cambio delle occhiate glaciali - e Pidge lo minacciò sibilando: “Giuro che se fai di nuovo quella cosa-”

“Quale cosa? Oh, intendi forse-” La sua mano si alzò automaticamente vicino alla testa a mo’ di zampa.

“Lance,” Gemette Hunk esasperato. “Non farlo, _per favore_ , mi verranno gli incubi.”

“Oh, che dici? Non riesco a sentirti con tutta questa musica, amico, cos’è che volevi che facessi? Sai - nya?”

Pidge e Hunk alzarono le braccia al cielo, beccandosi qualche occhiata confusa dalle persone vicine. “È impossibile portarti fuori, lo sai, vero?”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che chiunque mi porterebbe fuori, ho ragione o _ho ragione_?” Fece il gesto della pistola a una ragazza, che storse il naso e si allontanò. Uh, forse se l’era meritato.

Hunk gli mise una mano sulla spalla ossuta per confortarlo e passarono il tempo giocando a “Io vedo” mentre aspettavano che iniziasse la gara. Dopo che Hunk ebbe scovato l’ennesimo poliziotto sexy il gioco iniziò a farsi noioso.

Almeno fino a quando Lance non individuò nella luce soffusa la sagoma di un ragazzo che affliggeva la sua mente - nonché l’assiduo co-protagonista nei suoi sogni più bagnati. Quel bastardo di un _Keith_.

Lance si strozzò quando il faro di luce rossa intermittente illuminò quel mullet così familiare - _non è strano che io possa riconoscerlo da tipo dodici metri di distanza, di che state parlando?_ \- e la sua mascella quasi toccò il pavimento appiccicoso.

Hunk lo guardò a sua volta. “Amico.”

* * *

“Ooooddio, oh mio _Dio_ , ma che si è messo?” Strillò Lance indignato, la faccia più rossa delle luci. “Chi l’ha lasciato vestirsi così, Shiro è un adulto con dei principi morali! Non lascerebbe mai-!” Piazzò le mani guantate senza dita davanti agli occhi di Pidge. “Ci sono dei bambini, cazzo!”

Pidge gli rifilò una gomitata nello sterno con un “Fottiti, Lance” - “I bambini non dovrebbero dire le parolacce” Disse, beccandosi un’altra gomitata, mentre il suo sguardo seguiva la figura di Keith. Sembrava impacciato per le attenzioni che riceveva da ogni lato. Avrebbe potuto almeno fare _qualcosa_ per quei ridicoli capelli se avesse voluto mescolarsi nella folla e passare _inosservato._ I mullet non passavano più inosservati. Era probabile che Keith non avesse ricevuto quel promemoria.

“Dovrebbe essere una sorta di sposa cadavere sexy, non capisco…” Pidge cercò di sistemarsi i suoi occhiali enormi, solo per ricordarsi troppo tardi che aveva messo le lenti. Per salvarsi dall’imbarazzo di quella svista, si strinse goffamente il ponte del naso.

Hunk sollevò un sopracciglio perfetto. “Vivi con la famiglia di Lance da quanto esattamente, e non sai-”

“È il giorno dei morti, testa di pigna,” Esclamò Lance con voce stridula, sentendo la gola terribilmente secca. “Solo che è davvero irrispettoso - chi cazzo si mette un crop top, ugh, _ughhh_.” Stava soffrendo un sacco. I maledetti vestiti di Keith gli si appiccicavano addosso come una seconda pelle e il trucco colorato lo faceva sembrare, non sia mai, _carino_.

Tutt’a d’un tratto era diventato difficile distinguere tra il guardare _un rivale_ per prenderlo in giro e il guardare _un ragazzo_ che volevi farti disperatamente. Ed eccolo lì, convinto che tutti quei sogni bagnati fossero solo uno strano effetto collaterale di quell’intensa rivalità che provava.

Lance alzò lo sguardo su Hunk, gli occhi lucidi. “Oddio, sono gay per Keith.”

Il suo amico lo guardò come se non gli avesse detto niente di nuovo, come se l’avesse già sentito _un milione di volte_. La sua scoperta venne terribilmente sminuita - che fine avevano fatto gli sguardi stupiti come se il pavimento stesse per crollare, i sussulti indignati e il _dramma_? Hunk si limitò a dire: “Lo sappiamo. Non per essere scortese o cosa, ma te l’ho detto e più di una volta, ma chi ascolta il buon vecchio Hunk?” Era troppo compiaciuto per essere sconvolto da quella rivelazione.

Lance si fissò i palmi tremanti. “Cazzo, è _così carino_ , voglio avvicinarmi e strusciare la mia faccia su tutto quel-” Passò alla parte messicana della famiglia e iniziò a farfugliare in spagnolo stretto tutto quello che avrebbe fatto al _maledetto Keith_ e ai suoi stupidi - cos’erano quelli, _leggings_? Non gli andò così bene perché i suoi amici ormai conoscevano la sua lingua _abbastanza_ da fare delle facce disgustate e dire in coro: “ _Che schifo_!”.

“Ok, basta, basta, _basta_ , o dirò a ma’ di lavarti la bocca con il sapone quando torniamo a casa.” Disse Pidge tirando fuori la lingua.

“Già che c’è non potrebbe lavarmi anche le orecchie?” Gemette Hunk. “Mi sento molto violato, amico.”

“Che ne dici di immergermi nelle acque sante di Gerusalemme perché porca troia.” Lance si sventolò con la mano quando Keith e _oh, c’era anche Shiro_ , si fecero strada verso la pista da ballo. “Può essere La Muerte del mio Xibalba quando vuole.”

Un altro prete sexy passò loro vicino e Hunk gli chiese se potesse gentilmente praticare un esorcismo su quel povero coglione innamorato di Lance per farlo smettere di peccare. Anche se venne colpito più volte da una croce di plastica, il peccato rimase.

* * *

“Non riesco a credere che abbiano rubato la nostra canzone! Saranno anche fighi, ma quello era il nostro _ritmo_!” Lance sbatté i piedi come un ragazzino petulante quando le prime note di ‘Make it shake’ fecero ululare la folla. Il suo corpo era teso, _doveva ballare lui quella canzone_. Era radicata nella vera essenza del suo essere, ore su ore a provare le _stesse mosse_ invece di fare freestyle sul momento. 

“Beh, non possiamo certo ficcarci in mezzo. Ricordi cos’è successo l’ultima volta?” Hunk fece un gesto ampio e sembrava quasi che stesse per vomitare. “Non voglio un bis di… quello.”

Lance non poteva biasimarlo, quella cazzata gli lasciava sempre un sapore amaro sulla lingua ogni volta che ne parlavano. Ricordava i fischi della folla e lo sguardo che Keith aveva lanciato nella sua direzione, come se avesse dimostrato di avere ragione. Lance era inferiore e lo sarebbe sempre stato.

“Torna quando saprai ballare davvero, idiota” Aveva sibilato nel suo orecchio e il moro non aveva potuto fare altro che mettersi la sua coda immaginaria tra le gambe e battere in ritirata.

Ma quello era il passato, e questo… “Ragazzi, questo è il nostro punto di svolta, lo sento. È come se i pianeti si fossero allineati per noi.”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia il tuo cazzo a parlare.” Lo interruppe Pidge, nauseato a sua volta.

“No, ragazzi, statemi a sentire! Dobbiamo farlo, sarà un’ottima esperienza! Potremmo non essere così alla loro altezza, ma possiamo pestare quella pista come loro. Credo in voi. Hunk!” Si voltò verso il ragazzo più alto che si stava smangiucchiando le unghie. “Non c’è nessuno più bravo di te nel popping. Bel faccino lì non avrebbe scampo!” Hunk arrossì a quel complimento grattandosi la nuca e mormorando qualcosa, timido.

Poi, Lance si girò verso Pidge, ma lui lo precedette. “Fammi indovinare, questo è il momento in cui mi fai un discorsetto di incoraggiamento sulla breakdance.”

“Esattamente!”

“E che mi dici di te? Ti senti _davvero_ pronto? L’ultima volta abbiamo quasi-” Teneva i gomiti vicini ai fianchi, un segno di insicurezza. “Sei il nostro _front man_ , Lance. Non avremo speranze se tu sbagli.”

“Ecco perché non falliremo! Anche perché altrimenti Allura mi prenderà a calci da qui fino a un’altra galassia.” Tirò a sé i suoi amici. “Allora, siete con me o no?”

Apparentemente influenzato dai complimenti e da quella positività, Hunk fu il primo ad annuire. Del resto assecondava sempre le idee di Lance, anche quelle più pazze. Era quello che gli aveva fatto vincere il titolo di migliore amico per otto anni di fila. “Fino alla fine, amico.” Si vedeva che il giorno prima avevano fatto una maratona di ‘Capitan America’. “Facciamoli a pezzi!”

“Così mi piaci!” Si scambiarono una stretta di mano intricata seguita da un pugnetto. Pidge rimase cauto. “Dai, è una chance! Non si ricorderanno neanche di noi.” Non erano certo i primi ad aver sfidato i campioni. Lance lo sapeva per certo. “È Halloween, indossiamo costumi anti-vergogna, dai.”

Alla fine Pidge cedette e Lance sbirciò da dietro la sua spalla, euforico. “Che team?!” Esclamò quando si misero a cerchio.

“Wildcats!” Urlò di rimando Pidge, mentre Hunk si fermò a metà ‘Vol-’

“Non proprio, ma ti farò passare quel meme!”

_Tre, due, uno._

Lance saltò sotto ai riflettori.

* * *

_‘Indovinate un po’ chi è arrivato?’_

La folla esplose in un boato che era ugualmente di scontento e supporto quando Lance interruppe la performance di Keith per la seconda volta nella sua vita. La reazione fu la stessa dell’ultima volta, solo che ora Keith non lo giudicò subito un ‘novellino presuntuoso’ dalle loro uniformi.

Al DJ, la cui voce Lance conosceva a memoria, non sfuggì questo dettaglio. Le parole risuonarono forti e chiare, la musica che si attenuava per un momento. “Sembra che il team Voltron non riesca ancora a trovare un posto soddisfacente nella pro-league dopo il campionato! Forse questa è la loro serata fortunata!”

Okay, forse Lance si era sbagliato, non si erano _travestiti così bene_. Ah, niente stress.

Non sentì il resto della loro presentazione seguita dalla loro storia strappalacrime perché il suo corpo inserì il pilota automatico, pronto a mozzare il fiato. Allura ci sarebbe rimasta di _sasso_.

Anche il ruggito della folla si attenuò, ridotto a un brusio informe in lontananza, e sentì che in qualche modo Pidge e Hunk riuscivano a tenere il passo. Keith e Shiro circondarono il suo team come due avvoltoi, il sorriso di Shiro era quasi scherzoso - quel tipo è sempre _troppo buono_ anche quando ha appena finito di stracciare qualcuno sulla pista da ballo - e Keith…

Dio, _Keith_.

Keith li _guardava_ con quella scintilla di curiosità negli occhi che, Lance _lo sapeva_ , si accendeva solo una volta ogni tre tornei. Sentendosi carico per _l’attenzione di Keith_ , si impegnò ancora di più in un windmill affrettato, cambiando combo come niente. Keith sollevò le sopracciglia quando Lance scivolò verso di lui nientemeno che in krumping, spalle tese all’indietro - cosa che non gli piaceva fare, era da _cretini_ e immaturi, persino _lui_ aveva degli standard. Keith rimase prudentemente impassibile, anche se Lance poteva vedere che stava cercando di non accennare un sorriso.

Lance decise che _era sicuramente un sorriso_ , quando il suo cappellino volò via e non ebbe bisogno di guardarsi intorno per riprenderlo. Se lo rimise in testa, ma non prima di avergli fatto fare un piacevole flip.

E, _porca merda_ , Keith sorrise davvero.

Il suo cuore fece un salto mortale, le ginocchia un po’ deboli, e avrebbe voluto un po’ stringersi il petto e morire lì, proprio su quella pista su cui aveva _regnato_. La folla inneggiava mentre Lance respirava affannosamente, non aveva bisogno di _immaginare di riuscirci_ perché per la prima volta nella sua vita il successo ce l’aveva di fronte in forma di un ragazzo con il mullet che indossava uno _stramaledetto_ crop top _attillato_.

Se li guardava da vicino, poteva vedere i frammenti indaco negli occhi da gatto di Keith, e fu solo allora che si rese conto di stargli terribilmente vicino, i loro nasi _al massimo_ a qualche centimetro di distanza. Sembrava che il ragazzo dai capelli neri stesse cercando qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che forse gli avrebbe fatto riconoscere Lance - le sue mani fluttuarono vicino alle sue guance, come a voler togliere le sbavature blu elettrico e cobalto che gli arrivavano poco sopra gli zigomi. 

Gli occhi di Lance scattarono per un secondo verso le sue labbra perché, cazzo, era invitante, e anche se Hunk - il 70% del suo autocontrollo - era lì, si trovava da qualche parte alla sua destra e completamente fuori campo, ergo impossibilitato a ficcargli in testa un po’ di buonsenso.

Voleva baciare Keith così tanto e pensò che, sì, forse si stava ingannando, ma stava succedendo qualcosa lì. Poteva vedere che Keith era palesemente _interessato_ \- che tipo di interesse fosse, però, non lo sapeva ancora. E _oh merda_ (!!!) la distanza stava diminuendo ma _non diminuiva_ più (???). Lance era come congelato, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, quando Keith non fece altro che _rubargli il cappello_ e saltare abilmente fuori dalla sua portata _come se niente fosse_ , facendo un piccolo cenno a Shiro.

“Che cazzo di tentatore. Come fa ad essere reale?” Mormorò tra sé distogliendo lo sguardo, istupidito. E oh merda, quelle parole erano così vere perché Keith era un maledetto tentatore e non aveva paura di dimostrarlo. La canzone successiva in coda era fin troppo sensuale per la pace mentale di Lance e, _merda_ , quel movimento di anche era fin troppo sexy visto da vicino - era lì ed era vero, a differenza di quello che immaginava prima di andare a dormire quando…

Keith eseguì quella drop perfetta - Madre de Dios, aiutatelo perché stava per morire lì e ora - e quando si girò senza sforzo con un morbido saltello, rimise il cappello sulla testa di Lance, calandoglielo sugli occhi. Il calore del palmo di Keith sembrava quasi bruciare la pelle del petto nudo di Lance, il moro quasi _morto a quel contatto_ , ma la tortura durò poco perché Keith lo spintonò malamente facendolo incespicare.

A dispetto della sua mostruosa erezione mentale che sarebbe ben presto diventata reale, Lance rimase comunque offeso da quel comportamento - chi cazzo si credeva di essere Keith? Avrebbe voluto allungare il braccio, afferrargli il polso e - e fare _qualcosa,_ Pidge lo trattenne per il cappuccio e lo trascinò via. “Fine dei giochi, stallone, hai dimostrato di aver ragione.”

“Lasciami, che gli faccio il culo!”

“Ti piacerebbe, eh? Ma penso che tu abbia avuto _abbastanza_ culi in una sola serata, non montarti la testa.” Pidge aveva forse appena fatto una _battuta_? Non ebbe il tempo di apprezzarla perché il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Keith e il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorrisino da assoluto stronzo quale era. Lance gli fece il medio e quasi inciampò quando Keith ondeggiò le dita salutandolo compiaciuto e gli mandò un bacio.

“Sono morto,” disse rivolgendosi a nessuno di preciso, una mano posata sul petto. C’era troppo rumore, l’attenzione della folla si concentrò a tempo zero sulle mosse da robot di Shiro e su quelle pazzesche inversioni. Hunk venne sommerso dalle attenzioni del suo nuovo fan club, mentre Pidge - il povero fratello adottivo succube dei cambi d’umore costanti di Lance - sospirò.

“Beh, è il tuo La Muerte.”

“Sììììì!”

* * *

Non vide Keith e Shiro per tutto il resto della serata.

* * *

Lance venne svegliato bruscamente alle 6:00. Si preparò a sfruttare la sua ‘autorità di fratello maggiore per sbattere sua sorella fuori dalla stanza, ma incontrò più resistenza del previsto, cosa che accadeva solo con Pidge. “ _Svegliati_ , segaiolo!”

“Non mi sono fatto una sega,” Mormorò Lance in sua difesa e cercò di tirarsi le coperte sopra la testa. Erano tornati alle 3:00 e aveva trascorso i successivi 45 minuti del suo “tempo da solo” a pensare a Keith e tastando quel lembo di pelle bollente, al centro del petto. Non aveva profanato quel momento sacro, però, quindi era _reale_ , anche se non capiva neanche la metà delle urla stridule di Pidge. “Ancora cinque minuti…”

Venne svegliato malamente con dell’acqua in faccia. Scattò a sedere cacciando un grido. “Dio, ma che cazzo di problemi hai-” Sentì dei colpi dall’altra parte della parete per il suo grido.

A dirla tutta, Pidge sembrava imbarazzato. “Scusa, ma’!“ Si scusò. I colpi cessarono. Maledetta, lei e le sue _preferenze_.

“Che cosa sta andando a fuoco?” Lance si strofinò via le crosticine da sonno dalle ciglia. Stava facendo un sogno bellissimo. “Cosa ti ha fatto arrotolare le mutande?” Letteralmente. Pidge era di fronte a lui nella sua gloriosa semi-nudità - in mutande e con un binder indossato alla bell’e meglio. Come potesse essere sveglio a quell’ora Lance non se lo sarebbe mai spiegato, che poi… Dormiva davvero?

* * *

Pidge aveva una faccia sconvolta quando gli piazzò il telefono in faccia. Lance sibilò per l’improvvisa fonte di luce. Era un articolo, e il telefono vibrava per le notifiche della loro chat di gruppo, inondata da messaggi di ‘È terribile’ da parte di Hunk.

La testata gridava: ‘Una sparatoria vicino al locale Black Lion, un ferito grave.’

Il cuore di Lance si fermò.

Porca troia, quello era il locale dove avevano fatto serata.

Scorse l’articolo con i sudori freddi. _“...ha aperto il fuoco all’improvviso”_ , _“...numerosi testimoni, confusione generale”_ , _“...centro di scommesse clandestino”_ e finalmente.

_“Un membro degli RB, la dance crew locale famosa su internet, rimasta imbattuta per oltre un anno nelle gare di ballo clandestine, Takashi Shirogane (meglio conosciuto con il nome di “Shiro”) è stato gravemente ferito da tre colpi al fianco destro, ed è stato portato d’urgenza in ospedale.”_

Lance smise di leggere alle chiare lettere nere che scandivano _‘condizioni critiche’_.

Sedettero in un silenzio pesante. Pidge gli lanciava occhiate preoccupate, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma frasi come ‘Mi dispiace’ non sarebbero state adatte a quella situazione. Rivendicò il suo telefono e aprì la chat di gruppo per rispondere a Hunk.

Lance sedette completamente immobile per poi allungarsi fino allo spasmo per afferrare il suo telefono in carica, maledicendolo quando non si accese subito. Entrò su Twitter e con dito tremante scorse il grumo confuso di spam e condoglianze per i suoi idoli - #prayforShiro era il nuovo trend - fino a quando non vide il messaggio di Keith.

_‘Il team RB si è ufficialmente sciolto.’_

Fu come se lo avessero pugnalato allo stomaco con una stalattite di ghiaccio. Venirlo a sapere dalla _fonte ufficiale_ gli congelò lo stomaco dolorosamente.

* * *

Si ritirarono dalla Echo di quell’anno. Lance continuò ad allenarsi, ma la sua energia scemava sempre di più con il passare dei mesi. 


	2. Di pizza roll e bellissimi istruttori di ballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: Ok, potrebbe essere leggermente più lunga di quanto avessi programmato. Ci ho messo troppi meme.

Lance credeva fermamente negli incontri dettati dal fato, nello zodiaco, nelle maledizioni, nel destino, nella teoria che il suo vicino della porta accanto fosse un alieno e, a partire da quel giorno, nei pizza roll.  
  
Il nesso? In apparenza, nessuno. Ma i pizza roll sono stati il vero MVP che ha dato il calcio d’inizio al meccanismo che costituiva il destino di Lance. Avrebbe baciato Pidge se non fosse stato un pensiero disgustoso.  
  
Anche se, quando aveva sentito per la prima volta la cosa dei pizza roll, era troppo stanco e irritabile per rispondere e non desiderava altro che essere lasciato solo con i suoi pensieri sparsi, gentile concessione della strisciante depressione che solo l’università riusciva a risvegliare anche d’estate. Come previsto, avrebbe dovuto ridare l’esame di matematica avanzata. Fanculo, a chi _importava_ poi di logica e calcolo combinatorio? Al suo professore – che non si dimenticava _mai_ di ricordare a Lance come lui fosse uno spreco di spazio nel grande mondo della matematica – a quanto pare.  
  
‘Se il treno B va a 200 Km/h e il cesto di mele pesa un etto, calcola la massa del sole divisa per il colore del frigo’ di ‘sto cazzo’. “Vatti a prendere i tuoi maledetti pizza roll, Pidglet.” Grugnì. Aveva tipo due settimane intere per imparare quella roba e avrebbe preferito di gran lunga schiacciare un pisolino. Dieci pisolini. Pisolare fino a cadere in coma, così avrebbe evitato di vedere altri quesiti matematici per sempre.  
  
“Stai fissando il muro da 15 minuti con la bavetta alla bocca” disse lui continuando a scorrere i codici di un programma, occhi rossi alla ricerca di errori. In estate sbocciavano un sacco di opportunità per il suo lavoro freelance. Che _fortuna_ sfacciata. E poi c’era Lance – disoccupato, che scroccava il cibo dei suoi e non passava gli esami. “Vai a far prendere un po’ d’aria al tuo cervello di gallina prima che muoia. Purtroppo non posso riprogrammarlo. E già che ci sei, prendimi i pizza roll.”  
  
“Che mi dici di quelli che abbiamo già?”  
  
“Hai appena finito l’intero sacchetto, geniaccio.” Lance si incantò con lo sguardo per un po’ prima di accorgersi che il sacchetto era sulla scrivania di fronte a lui ed era indubbiamente aperto. Il suo cervello doveva essersi fritto così tanto da non aver notato di aver preso gli snack. Li aveva comprati Pidge, quindi gli sembrava giusto che toccasse a lui rimpinguare la loro scorta. Lance era un essere umano rispettabile anche se andava in giro a dire cazzate tutto il tempo per mascherarlo.  
  
Si ricordava ancora l’incidente coi nachos, quando aveva rubato le patatine alla salsa preferite di Pidge come un idiota con un desiderio di morte e, in un brillante momento di associazione di idee, paura per la sua vita e necessità di salvare il suo culo insieme, aveva lasciato un post–it scarabocchiato con la parola ‘scusa’ vicino al sacchetto vuoto e se l’era filata da Hunk. Hunk non era stato così entusiasta di parargli il culo quando un Pidge furioso lo aveva chiamato per chiedergli se Lance fosse da lui.  
  
“Hai rubato il cibo di Pidge? Per niente fico, amico.” Lo riprese, con Pidge in vivavoce tra di loro.  
  
“È successo una volta sola!”  
  
“Non sono atterrati dal paradiso dei nachos con le loro ali di nachos perché tu li divorassi, idiota, ho sudato quei soldi!” Urlò Pidge e aggiunse che sarebbe arrivato in dieci minuti.  
  
Era stata un’esperienza orribile e Lance non voleva ripeterla di nuovo.  
  
Quindi, tenendo le lamentele al minimo, si mise le sneakers, spinse dentro il grasso gatto persiano Pepe – era proprio bravo a dare nomi alle cose – che, come al solito, stava cercando di sgattaiolare fuori per giocare con il soriano del vicino, e saltò sulla bici. La catena faceva ancora quegli strani rumori tintinnanti, ma Lance l’aveva tenuta nell’olio per un po’ di giorni, troppo impegnato per poter fare di più. Pregò che non cadesse, non moriva dalla voglia di metterci le mani.  
  
Ovviamente il suo telefono scelse proprio quello tra tutti i momenti buoni per suonare, costringendolo a tenere in equilibrio il manubrio mentre parlava con la sua sorellina. “Che c’è?”  
  
“Comprami del succo di mela e un’insalata di pollo.” Dritta al punto come sempre.  
  
“Non potevi dirmelo quando stavo uscendo? Dove sei ora?”  
  
Sembrava irritata e, a giudicare dal brusio di sottofondo – sicuramente più alto di quello onnipresente in casa sua –, era di sicuro fuori a gironzolare. C’erano fin troppe persone nella loro piccola casa perché Lance riuscisse a stare dietro a chi andava e veniva. “È venerdì!” Disse come se quello spiegasse tutto.  
  
“Uh huh?”  
  
“Sono al campo estivo di ballo, _idiota_!” Sbottò Em e _oooh giusto_. Lance dovette fingere indifferenza come se l’avesse sempre saputo. Quel piccolo dettaglio gli era sfuggito di mente appena Allura gli aveva accennato di aver racimolando studenti per il campo di ballo stagionale. Assomigliava più a un lungo pigiama party di circa cinque giorni e – _aspetta_! “Sei allo studio ora?”   
  
“Sì? Ti ho detto che sarei stata qui tipo un milione di volte.”  
  
Lance strizzò gli occhi ed evitò una buca. “C’è un convenience store proprio a tre isolati da lì e stai chiedendo a me – _chiamandomi per giunta_ – di andare dall’altra parte della città per comprarti una fottuta insalata di pollo?”  
  
Poteva quasi vedere Em chiudere gli occhi lentamente come se il fratellino stupido tra loro fosse lui. “Uh, sì?”  
  
“A questo punto potrei cambiare nome in fottuto fattorino.” Borbottò Lance contrariato.  
  
Non era mai andato molto d’accordo con Em, era una _stronza_ con lui ma, ad essere sinceri, forse se l’era cercata perché non era stato proprio un buon fratello quando lei era piccola. Mai dimenticare le barbie rovinate, seguite dai compiti di matematica distrutti per vendetta – tecnicamente masticati, ma il professore responsabile non si è mai bevuto le sue scuse smozzicate su sua sorella che gli mangiava i compiti. Avrebbe dovuto mentire e dire che era stato il loro cane, ma niente l’avrebbe salvato da quella F.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto dare la colpa a Em anche della sua bocciatura all’esame di matematica?  
  
“Dirò a ma’ che dici le parolacce–”  
  
“Beh, puoi anche farne a meno dato che può sentire i tuoi piagnucolii a una città di distanza.” Lance controllò il telefono, che stava vibrando. Apparve una chiamata in arrivo da ‘Sauron’, in attesa che si liberasse la linea. Ma’ teneva alto il suo titolo di ‘occhio che tutto vede’. Cambiò la linea. “Sì?”  
  
“Lance, hijo, Em è già partita?” Sua madre sembrava fin troppo preoccupata, come sempre. Probabilmente stava tornando a casa da lavoro se aveva il tempo di chiamarlo per controllare.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Ha preso tutto?”  
  
Come faceva a saperlo lui? Ma’ non aspettò la sua risposta, preoccupandosi per quello che Em avrebbe potuto aver dimenticato, come il cibo – che ragazzina stravagante, vero? – il sacco a pelo e un cambio pulito. Da come parlava sembrava quasi che sua figlia fosse partita per tre mesi alla conquista dell’Himalaya invece che per un campo estivo a quindici minuti di distanza.  
  
“Lance, ho bisogno che tu vada a portarle un cambio di vestiti pesanti! Le notti questa settimana sono state gelide, non voglio che si prenda un raffreddore.”  
  
“Ma ma’–!”  
  
“Vestiti! Vai! Ora!” Ordinò perentoria e Lance soffocò a malapena uno sbuffo, pienamente consapevole che si sarebbe beccato una bella strigliata se lei l’avesse sentito. Gli mancavano i giorni in cui era lui il fratello più piccolo.  
  
“Sí, Mamá.”  
  
Lei non aspettava altro che una conferma e riagganciò nell’istante in cui Lance si era rassegnato al suo destino.  
  
Girò la bici, i pizza roll ormai dimenticati. “Quindi… Pollo con formaggio o con noci e pomodori?”  
  
Em sembrava soddisfatta.  


* * *

  
Non è che a lui non _piacessero_ Em o i suoi fratelli, anche se litigavano a volte – con alcuni più che con altri – come nella maggior parte delle famiglie. È solo che non riusciva proprio a _capirla,_ erano troppo diversi. Lui era il burlone, l’estroverso ed era sempre più in giro di quanto fosse socialmente accettabile, mentre lei era raffinata, incredibilmente intelligente, amichevole come lui – un tratto della famiglia McClain – ma abbastanza schizzinosa quando si trattava di interagire con persone nuove. Non la pensavano allo stesso modo su molte cose e argomenti, a cominciare dal cibo dolce contro salato e le pietanze sottaceto per finire con la politica e così via.  
  
Em era un’allieva del primo anno al corso di danza classica di Allura con un futuro che si prospettava brillante. Lance era un ballerino di freestyle con quello che potrebbe essere considerato un passato tragico e sogni andati di tornei.  
  
Si era allontanato dai riflettori il giorno in cui si erano sciolti gli RB – più di un anno fa ormai, _wow_ , il tempo vola – e non pensava di tornare sul palco molto presto.  
  
Quindi ovviamente, mentre percorreva quei corridoi fin troppo familiari, con una borsa per la sua sorellina, le sue sopracciglia sottili si sollevarono quasi fino all’attaccatura dei capelli quando diede una bella occhiata ai ‘ragazzini’ – parliamoci chiaro, quel gruppo di ballerini sembrava avere la sua età – vestiti in un modo che Lance non aveva mai visto prima a un campo di Allura. Il gruppo di adolescenti, che si stava rilassando vicino a una delle bellissime colonne intagliate, lo guardava scettico. Lance li evitò e salì velocemente al secondo piano, trovando i ragazzini che _riconobbe_ come i ballerini di danza classica. Ce n’erano fin troppi raggruppati lì che gironzolavano e chiacchieravano ridendo.  
  
Cercò sua sorella, un accenno di ricci capelli castani, ma trovò Allura al suo posto.  
  
Lei notò quasi subito la sua figura alta e snella e si congedò educatamente. Lance salutò le sue colleghe e le ragazze gli risposero con dei sorrisi affettuosi. Le adorava – davvero, facevano dei dolci spettacolari e non perdevano occasione di invitarlo nel loro ufficio per il tè quando passava a prendere Allura.  
  
La summenzionata ragazza era in tenuta da coach – una cosa blu scuro fatta di un materiale luccicante che avvolgeva dolcemente le sue curve. La sua massa di capelli bianchi troneggiava sulla sua testa, tenuta ferma in un enorme, stretto chignon – come facesse a farli stare così, Lance non l’avrebbe mai saputo perché Allura, per qualche motivo, non amava condividere i suoi segreti di bellezza.  
  
“Lance!” Esclamò, piacevolmente sorpresa, unendo le mani con eleganza. “Hai cambiato idea e hai deciso di venire!”  
  
Lance alzò una mano per smentirla, sollevando poi la borsa e facendola ondeggiare un paio di volte. “Uh, prima che tu ti lanci in un discorso su come io abbia finalmente aperto gli occhi e abbia compreso il valore dei campi di ballo – no, per niente, fanno ancora schifo e sono qui solo in qualità di fattorino di Em.” Si guardò in giro, ignorando le labbra di Allura strette in un broncio. “L’hai vista in giro? È troppo bassa perché io riesca a trovarla. E poi cos’è quella roba dei ragazzi al primo piano?”  
  
Non ricevette una risposta perché Em lo tirò per la manica della felpa e afferrò la sua mano libera, scuotendola. Sembrava entusiasta e il suo viso era offuscato da una delicata sfumatura rosata. “Lance, porca troia!”  
  
“Modera i termini.” Le fece il verso perché era un adulto maturo.  
  
Indossava già il suo body e una felpa col cappuccio degli AC/DC di Lance troppo grande per lei. Em lo ignorò e continuò a saltellare come un coniglio sotto crack, la sua treccia che frustava l’aria. “Il coach dei ragazzi di street dance è _il tizio più figo che sia mai esistito sulla faccia della terra_ , giuro che devi vederlo.” Questo spiegava il suo sguardo rapito, _ah cotte_. Sapeva anche perfettamente quanto Lance diventasse debole davanti ai ragazzi carini e fighi.  
  
La sua mente era ancora concentrata sull’accenno ai _ragazzi di street dance_ , le sopracciglia corrucciate, ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni ad Allura perché Em lo trascinò in mezzo alla massa di adolescenti che si affollavano vicino alla grande scalinata.  
  
“Caspita, quanto figo dev’essere questo tizio? Sexy come un principe Disney dal vero?” Chiese, incuriosito a sua volta, scusandosi quando urtava le gambe delle persone con la borsa delle provviste di Em.  
  
“Se stiamo parlando del suo livello di gentilezza – sì! Anche meglio!”  
  
“L’uomo dei sogni.” Rise Lance. “Figo come un giovane Hugh Jackman?”  
  
“Uuh?” Giusto, dimenticava che Em non capiva certi riferimenti. Un altro motivo per cui non andavano d’accordo a meraviglia.  
  
“X–men, Em.”  
  
Le sue labbra formarono una piccola ‘o’ e annuì ferventemente. “Sì, ora guarda tu stesso!” E poi puntò la sua nuova cotta, stando sulle punte e allungando il collo per poter vedere meglio.  
  
_Wow_ , di sicuro rientrava nella categoria ‘voglio quest’uomo come mio piccolo daddy’ – era circondato indistintamente da ragazze _e_ ragazzi come se fosse stato una celebrità. Nel momento in cui si girò con un sorriso dolce sulla sua faccia divina, Lance si rese conto che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella mascella perfetta che non avrebbe smesso di brillare neanche se tutte le luci si fossero spente all’improvviso.  
  
La sua mascella quasi arrivò a toccare il pavimento ed Em ridacchiò qualcosa come ‘ _te l’avevo detto_ ’. Ma non era quello il motivo per cui Lance doveva figurativamente riattaccarsi la mascella slogata, _oh no_ – piuttosto, era per il fatto che _Takashi maledetto Shirogane_ stava di fronte a lui in carne e ossa dopo un anno di _niente_ assoluto.  
  
Lance avrebbe voluto un po’ stendersi a terra e piangere. Non si era mai sentito così confuso e terribilmente felice?  
  
“Devo andare in bagno e in fretta.” Esalò, gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo incollato sulla forma robusta di Shiro. Sembrava che il ragazzo più grande non fosse cambiato affatto – era difficile credere che si fosse beccato tre pallottole al fianco e avesse lottato contro la morte – e il suo sorriso era più smagliante che mai.  
  
“Ugh, che schifo!” Lo richiamò sua sorella, scambiando la sua affermazione ovviamente per _qualcos’altro_. Da quando quello scricciolo aveva sviluppato il filtro ultrasessualizzante patentato di Lance?  
  
Mollò la borsa nelle mani di Em e schizzò su per le scale alla ricerca di Allura.  


* * *

  
“Spiegati, per favore!” Supplicò quando arrivarono nell’atrio principale, lontani dal chiacchiericcio. Lance si sentiva leggermente accaldato sotto il colletto.  
  
Allura sembrava infinitamente confusa; stava fingendo di non capire o non capiva davvero quello che lui le stava dicendo? La seconda. “Te l’avevo detto che l’evento di quest’anno ti sarebbe potuto interessare perché io e il mio collega abbiamo deciso di ospitarlo negli stessi giorni e nientemeno che nella stessa palazzina. Vogliamo che i giovani delle nostre troupe possano conoscere nuovi stili di danza, che imparino ad apprezzarli, che partecipino agli allenamenti congiunti e che diventino amici–.”  
  
Continuò a ruota libera sugli effetti positivi del campo che Lance odiava – era un fervente sostenitore del fatto che i campi di ballo e gli studio a pagamento in generale rovinassero la creatività individuale anche se poteva giustificarli nel _balletto, più o meno_ – ma decise di interromperla, anche se era abbastanza maleducato. Il suo cuore stava battendo troppo forte per fingere di rispettare le norme sociali.  
  
“No, intendevo la parte dove–” Fece un segno verso l’alto e gli occhi zaffiro di Allura seguirono la sua traiettoria – “Dove Shiro effettivamente partecipa e… _Oddio_ , è lui che si occupa dei ragazzini di street dance?” Gli occhi di Lance si spalancarono. “Aspetta un secondo; è lui la tua misteriosa ‘conoscenza’? Lo stesso _Shiro_ che fa – faceva, cazzo – parte degli RB? E non ce l’hai mai detto?”  
  
Allura sollevò le sopracciglia. “Che differenza fa? Siamo amici e, ora, colleghi. Non abbiamo mai parlato molto dei nostri successi e delle nostre storie, volevamo solo allenarci insieme in pace!” Il suo viso color cioccolato arrossì di un’intensa sfumatura lampone e le sue mani si strinsero in pugni tremanti. “Non me l’hai mai chiesto e io non te l’ho mai detto. Non mi hai mai detto niente, Lance, neanche quando volevo sapere perché avevi smesso di inseguire il tuo sogno!” Era frustrata, poteva vederlo. Il suo accento era molto più marcato quando si arrabbiava.  
  
Lance si passò una mano sulla faccia, scontento. Non gli piaceva pensarci, tanto meno parlarne. Ricordava ancora Allura – cauta e fuori luogo con il suo prendisole bianco e i tacchi – seduta sull’erbetta vicino a lui. Si ricordava ancora i suoi pessimi tentativi di ribattere ai suoi ‘sei così giù di morale che potrei pulirci il pavimento con te’ con degli spiritosi ‘ma non sto mica uno straccio’. Inutile dire che gli si erano ritorti contro.  
  
Lui e Allura non si erano parlati per un po’.  
  
Doveva aggiustare le cose. Con un sospiro borbottò: “Quindi hai deciso di mischiare due stili completamente diversi e vedere cosa ne viene fuori? Non hai paura che quei ragazzini si saltino alla gola ancora prima di cominciare?” Lance diede un’occhiata cauta agli stessi ragazzini che lo avevano guardato storto e che ora stavano fissando con sguardo truce i ballerini che scorrazzavano liberi, l’ostilità che si riversava a ondate.  
  
“Sì, vogliamo che imparino a conoscersi, a rispettarsi l’un l’altro e a capire quanto sia importante la cooperazione.” Allura lanciò un’occhiataccia ai ragazzi della street gang e stroncò sul nascere gli insulti che ribollivano sulle loro lingue. I ragazzi distolsero lo sguardo per la vergogna. “E penso che se vogliono davvero restare qui e affinare le loro abilità, terranno la bocca chiusa.”  
  
Lance le invidiava il suo atteggiamento regale. A dire il vero, tecnicamente Allura _era_ imparentata con una famiglia nobile di qualche piccolo paese in Europa meridionale di cui il ragazzo non aveva mai sentito parlare, ma non era quello il punto. “Quindi come in _Step Up_?”  
  
Allura scrollò le spalle. “Se la metti così – sì. Immagino che sia come in _Step Up_.”  
  
“Con te e Shiro come protagonisti, immagino.” Sbuffò, geloso, e incrociò le braccia al petto. Non serviva che alzasse lo sguardo per sapere che Shiro li stava osservando dal secondo piano come se fosse preoccupato che Lance potesse infastidire la loro preziosa istruttrice di danza.  
  
“Io–” Esordì Allura, la sua bocca che si apriva per poi chiudersi subito dopo. Sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua e guardò verso l’alto di nuovo. Il sorriso che indirizzò a Shiro – seguito da un timido saluto con la mano, ugh, era a dir poco stomachevole e Lance ancora non credeva nei corsi di danza. Era sicuramente uno stupido ed elaborato stratagemma ordito da due individui pacifisti dalla troppa immaginazione che alla lunga avrebbe fallito. Anche se l’ambientazione era estremamente appropriata per i personaggi, soprattutto per Shiro.  
  
Allura sembrava aver dimenticato quello che voleva dire e rassicurò Shiro – con tipo un solo gesto, woah – che era tutto apposto. “Lance, se Shiro significa così tanto per te, sei più che il benvenuto a restare. Non ti chiederò di pagare, voglio solo vederti ballare di nuovo.” Sembrava malinconica e Lance, per un momento, fu quasi tentato di rimanere la notte per farle piacere e tirarla su di morale. Più tardi le avrebbe detto che non se la sentiva o che semplicemente non poteva restare. Se l’avrebbe delusa, doveva farlo con gentilezza.  
  
Dopotutto, rivedere Shiro aveva portato alla luce ricordi indesiderati e necessità profonde che aveva soppresso ripetutamente nel corso di quell’anno.  
  
Indietreggiò quando si accorse che, mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, Allura si era chinata decisamente troppo verso di lui per studiare attentamente le sue espressioni facciali con aria divertita. “Oddio, non spaventarmi più così!”  
  
La bellissima ragazza incrociò le braccia, un piccolo sorriso malizioso che le tirava le labbra. “Credo di sapere perfettamente come riaccendere la tua determinazione e… _convincerti_ a provarci.”  


* * *

  
Allura lo trascinò in una delle ampie sale per gli allenamenti – uno dei muri era rivestito di specchi più grandi dei progetti che aveva per il suo futuro, e sull’altro lato spiccavano delle belle finestre ad arco. Fuori era già buio, quindi le tende di raso verde bosco vennero tirate, rivelando una magnifica vista sulla città. Le colonne di marmo rifinite erano costellate ai loro piedi da pile di borse e dagli spogliatoi continuavano a emergere persone. C’era molto movimento: alcuni dei ballerini stavano già ripassando la loro routine di riscaldamento oppure si allenavano in piccoli gruppi. Lance pensò che, sì, era figo e tutto, un pigiama party e _ballare_ , ma non bastava per fargli cambiare idea. Fino a quando Allura non scostò una tenda da un arco che conduceva allo sgabuzzino. Lance pensò che, _wow_ , era molto diverso dall’ultima volta che c’era stato, giocando a nascondino con il gruppo di danza classica di Allura dopo la festa di Natale. L’intera famiglia McClain (insieme a Hunk) ci era andata per vedere Em che era stata scelta come una dei protagonisti della recita.  
  
Quello spazio era stato sgomberato da manichini senz’anima e dagli strumenti a fiato. Le sedie e i tavoli erano stati spinti vicino alle pareti e il soffitto basso era stato ripulito dalle ragnatele. Lance notò come quel posto ora era chiaramente il territorio degli street dancer più grandi – stavano facendo stretching e indossavano tute e vestiti larghi. Nel frattempo, i ragazzini di danza classica stavano in piedi negli angoli dell’ex–sgabuzzino, gli occhi pieni di ammirazione, ma ancora troppo timidi per unirsi a loro.  
  
“Riscaldatevi bene prima di iniziare.” Disse una voce severa e ci mancò poco che Lance si strozzasse con la sua stessa saliva.  
  
Si prese quasi un colpo di frusta da quanto velocemente girò la testa di lato, solo per vedere _Keith_ lì, che controllava gli studenti, le mani poggiate sui fianchi. Gli sguardi che ragazzi e ragazze gli rivolgevano erano di profonda devozione e _rispetto_ – come se venerassero il terreno stesso dove camminava. Il cervello desincronizzato di Lance arrestò il suo processo di congelamento per un secondo e si domandò se anche lui era così quando guardava Keith. Ahimè, quello che rimaneva della sua lucidità fu spazzato via dalla travolgente ondata di emozioni che stava provando, i suoi pensieri un ingarbugliato casino dal nome di Keith a ripetizione – _Keith Keith Keith_ , Keith era lì, era reale e del tutto ignaro della presenza di Lance proprio come ai bei vecchi tempi.  
  
Aveva un aspetto stanco, appariva più magro di come se lo ricordava – lo notò facilmente grazie al cadente crop top bianco che l’altro stava indossando. I suoi fianchi invece stavano ancora da Dio, nonostante indossasse i pantaloni della tuta più larghi del mondo. Lance deglutì nervosamente, le dita che si contorcevano per afferrare il telefono. Pidge e Hunk sarebbero impazziti quando gli avrebbe dato la notizia.  
  
Poi ricordò il loro ultimo incontro, la pittura colorata e la _poca distanza_ , e il suo cervello smise di funzionare all’istante.  
  
_Oh, giusto._  
  
Lance voleva che il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo guardasse ancora _così_ , vedere i frammenti indaco in quegli occhi scuri, voleva–  
  
Allura oscurò la fantasia di Lance, accostandosi alla sua _mastodontica dannata cotta_ e guardando gli studenti con un sorriso affettuoso. “Ti trovo in forma. È il tuo primo turno?” Domandò e Keith lanciò un breve sguardo nella sua direzione, ignorando completamente Lance con la bocca aperta alle sue spalle.  
  
La sua voce era perplessa quando rispose. “Il secondo. Non sono _male_ , ma alcuni non riescono a tenere il passo.” Ah già, il suo atteggiamento da santarellino. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo?  
  
“Sono sicura che li rimetterai in forma.” Allura annuì e Keith abbozzò un sorriso.  
  
“Quello è l’intento.” Scrollò le spalle.  
  
“Shiro è molto orgoglioso di te, Keith. E lo sono anch’io.” Allura continuò con le sue belle parole e Lance la conosceva fin troppo bene da sapere dove stava andando a parare. Non. Era. Pronto!  
  
“Cercherò di essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative.” Disse in tutta risposta, la punta delle orecchie leggermente rosata. Finalmente sembrava un po’ più coinvolto nella conversazione ed era girato verso di loro, le braccia incrociate al petto. Lance cercò di non fare quello che faceva ogni volta che si trovava di fronte a Keith – lanciare continue occhiate furtive a quegli addominali scolpiti. Avrebbe voluto allungare le zampe e strusciarle tutte su quei muscoli così morbidi alla vista. Quando rialzò lo sguardo dopo la terza occhiata, cacciò un urlo dentro di sé perché Keith lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato. _Beccato sul fatto, ottimo lavoro._  
  
Dicono che la terza volta sia quella buona, ed era riuscito a mandarla a puttane.  
  
Lance stirò le labbra implorando silenziosamente _aiuto_ , e cercò di non mostrare alcun segno di paura o disagio come se si fosse trovato di fronte a una pantera. Per quanto impegno ci avesse messo, Keith sembrava capace di annusare il disagio, pronto ad avventarsi su di lui e sbranarlo. Alla fine fu Allura, però, a tirarlo fuori dalla fossa del leone da vera amica quale era.  
  
Lo spinse fuori dal suo nascondiglio per posizionarlo dritto di fronte a Keith. Le mani di Lance erano un oceano di sudore nervoso e stava palesemente tremando – per la paura o l’emozione, non lo sapeva. Lo sguardo di Keith era fermo, giudicante. Merda, doveva essere “proprio un bello spettacolo”. Anche Lance non si sarebbe considerato eccitante e lui era uno di quelli con gli standard più bassi.  
  
Strofinò con decisione i palmi umidi sui jeans larghi, domandandosi se li avrebbe sbiancati con tutto quel sudore e lo strofinare. Allura fece le presentazioni: “È una mia conoscenza. È un amico che stimo molto e vorrei affidartelo perché possa perfezionare le sue abilità nel ballo, che sono già buone.” Stava complimentando Lance oltre ogni immaginazione usando quella sua voce da genitore orgoglioso che a volte si lasciava scappare per sbaglio, e Keith ora sembrava molto più interessato. Se il suo cuore avesse accelerato i battiti, sarebbe morto di infarto. Sentì anche che, se avesse aperto bocca, avrebbe vomitato.  
  
Allura gli lanciò un’occhiata severa che gridava ‘questo è il momento in cui ti presenti ’ e Lance afferrò subito la pallida mano di Keith come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza, scuotendola furiosamente. “Sono McClance, v-volevo dire Lance. Il nome è _Lance_ McClain.” _McClance? Davvero?_ Lasciò andare la mano di Keith come se si fosse scottato e represse a malapena l’istinto di asciugarsela di nuovo, non volendo sembrare scortese. Merda, era tutta sudata. Aveva davvero toccato la mano di Keith in quello stato? Aveva toccato la mano di Keith! L’aveva stretta! Avrebbe un po’ voluto farlo di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto stringere quelle stupide mani fredde e, già che c’era, fare cose idiote, tipo uscire insieme e cose simili.  
  
Keith lo fissò come se fosse un enigma, occhi viola più aperti del solito, la mano ancora a mezz’aria, congelata. “Uh, sono Keith…” La sua voce si affievolì e abbassò lentamente la mano. Nessun segno che l’avesse riconosciuto brillava nei suoi occhi ogni volta che lo guardava, e Lance non capiva se fosse un bene o un male. Era come se avesse un’identità segreta. Quello, oppure Keith aveva dato zero importanza al loro ultimo incontro. Che flirtasse così con tutti? Nah, era troppo impacciato, si vedeva.  
  
“Lo so!” Esclamò invece, la voce che si incrinava verso la fine. Keith sollevò di nuovo le sue stupide, magnifiche sopracciglia. “Voglio dire, l’ho sentito mentre parlavi con Allura, _ovvio_ , quindi uh–” A corto di idee per salvarsi dall’imminente gogna pubblica – gli auto-proclamati bodyguard di Keith lo stavano occhieggiando come a domandarsi se fosse stato più doloroso accoltellarlo o sparargli alle ginocchia – Lance gli fece il gesto della pistola. “Piacere di conoscerti e sono bravo. A ballare, dico.” Wow, proprio come accarezzare con un pezzo di cartavetrata il suo culo in fiamme. Lentamente.  
  
Fu così che si sentì quando Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
  
La distanza tra loro diminuì ed era appropriato avere un flashback del viso vivacemente colorato di Keith e di quella sua sottospecie di maglietta, così attillata da lasciar intravedere ogni curva di quei muscoli scolpiti? Perché fu proprio quello che successe quando furono quasi naso a naso e Keith ghignò, lanciandogli una sfida senza alcuna enfasi. “Vedremo quanto sei _bravo_ , Lance.”  
  
Lance avrebbe dato via tutta la sua preziosa merch da nerdlord perché Keith continuasse a dire il suo nome a quel modo per il resto della loro vita. Sfortunatamente, avevano solo cinque stupidi giorni, e Lance sarebbe rimasto? Certo che sì. Sarebbe rimasto a quel campo anche a costo di dormire per terra quella notte.  
  
“Certo.” Lance sperò di sembrare abbastanza sicuro di sé e forse lo sembrò davvero perché Keith arretrò, per niente abituato a risposte brusche come quella. O forse c’era fin troppo abituato. Le occhiatacce delle persone intorno a loro si fecero più intense. Lance sentì un sorrisetto tirargli le labbra. “Potrei continuare tutta la notte, mullet.” Disse.  
  
Qualche ragazza trasalì, indignata. Allura sibilò sottovoce un “ _Lance!_ ” e capì di aver fatto una cazzata. Un bell’applauso per Lance McClain e le tre scimmie che vivono nel suo cervello e guidano rispettivamente il suo processo mentale, il suo istinto sessuale e il linguaggio. Era la prima volta che parlava con Keith come si deve ed era riuscito a _insultarlo_.  
  
Non era colpa _sua_ se la sola presenza di quel ragazzo bastava a scatenare esplosioni nel suo cervello e nella sua cassa toracica che lo trasformavano in un terribile idiota arrapato. Ma era colpa sua, e fottuto Keith ma anche _fottere Keith_.  
  
E, certo, Keith non sarebbe stato Keith se avesse rifiutato una sfida, per quanto piccola fosse.  
  
Nemmeno Allura poteva salvarlo ora.  


* * *

  
**Nome della chat di gruppo: no zoinking allowed in pokego**  
  
**[11:21pm] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: pray 4 lance 2k16**  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ragazzi  
Porca merda, indovinate un po’  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** “Porca merda” non mi hai comprato i pizza roll e sei sparito? L’ho notato.  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** chiudi il becco pidgey sto vivendo un momento che mi cambierà la vita qui!!!!!  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** una crisi di mezza età?? Ma sei tipo venti–qlcs :/  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** uhhh no e non sai quanti anni ho??? amico. cmnq è qualcosa di più intenso!  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Ti sono finalmente spuntati i tuoi primi peli pubici?  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** a te invece??  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** non ti preoccupare pidge, ti farò dei pizza roll domani!! :)))  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Qualcuno qui è un vero amico  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Aww!! :)  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** toccante chissene frega ragazzi statemi a sentire  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Non sono obbligato a fare nulla fino a quando non vedrò i pizza roll su questo dannato tavolo, McClain  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** cosa??  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** grazie hunk quindi ora sono al campo di ballo e ho questi due istruttori fighissimi chiamati shiro e keith. comunque em è pazza di shiro immagino che sia una cosa dei mcclain, tu sei il prossimo pidgeboi  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Tutto esaurito  
ASPETTA COSA  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Oddio????? come cosa com’è successo, dicci tutto :OO  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** haha affogate nella vostra gelosia stronzetti sono stupito tanto quanto voi. dopo vi racconto tutta la storia posso parlare di Keith ora perché sto letteralmente scrivendo dalla mia tomba sto bruciando  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson) ha inviato ‘stabruciando.png’**  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Se non vedo non credo ;)  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato ‘hotrovatolanuovamissbooty.png’**  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Woah. Hai già provato con la battuta sulle mutande spaziali?  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** l’ho fatto ma non credo l’abbia apprezzata. o capita. mi ha detto di mettermi a terra e dargliene 20 e quindi ero tipo lol momento di essere simpatici e gli ho dato 20$ penso volesse accoltellarmi  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** loooool  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Ok torniamo al punto. È strano che l’abbia riconosciuto solo dal culo? E va tutto bene, Lance, puoi piangere come un piccolo gay  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ***************Bi  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** FALLO E BASTA, NON FARMI TIRARE FUORI I MIEI MEME  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** quindi tornando a keith madre de dios mi sono ricordato perché mi piaceva cooooooosì tanto  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Perché ha un culo stratosferico?  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Perché ti degrada e ti piace?  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** sì e sì?? non lo so?? e gli addominali non dimentichiamoci della grattugia!!! e degli occhi bellissimi. ma soprattutto il culo. sono un tipo da culo.  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Ora ti sto kinkshamando. Scuotendo le chiavi davanti alla tua faccia. Cantilenando ‘vergogna’. Sei la delusione di questa famiglia.  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ti ignorerò perché al momento sono pieno di grazia  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** e di Keith  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ah magari. c’è stata una sfida di ballo.  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** L’hai sfidato?!  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Mi aggrego ma con tre punti esclamativi  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** yea più o meno non intendevo farlo davvero ma ha accettato e ho perso. miseramente. ha pulito il pavimento con me come se fossi un fottuto straccio. mi ha quasi letteralmente sottomesso a suon di twerk. credo di aver sentito qualcuno chiamarmi la puttana di keith proprio ora mentre scrivo voglio dire certo che vorrei essere la sua puttana ma non quando si tratta di ballare vado a fargli capire chi comanda  
  
ok ho provato a dirgliene quattro credo che mi pugnaleranno nel sonno non mi fido di questi bastardi street dancer sembrano un gruppo di stronzi  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** In altre parole è il tuo ambiente?  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** NON SONO UNO STRONZO COME OSI  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Lance per favore ‘–‘ e poi dobbiamo venire a trovarti! portarti un sacco a pelo e qualche tipo di protezione ;)  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** E rubare dei soldi per quei pizza roll. Prepara quei 20.  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** uh che ne dite di no??? e no??? ? ?  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Spero che tu non abbia detto NO alla protezione. Sempre stare attenti alle malattie veneree.  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Lecito, amico. patatine fritte prima dei ragazzi uh o pizza roll prima dei ragazzi con soldi in questo caso immagino  
  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** smettila di stare dalla parte di pidGAY oddio pensavo che fossimo bff hunk perché la nostra amicizia è finita  
  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Vuol dire che devo restituire anche la maglietta da bff? :’O  
  
**[11:40] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: tresche al campo di ballo & centro scommesse**  
  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Ti vincerò quei soldi, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: La scena dei due fratelli è basata su un fatto reale – la sorella di un mio amico era a un campo di hip-hop e l’ha chiamato mentre eravamo fuori chiedendogli un succo di frutta. il negozio era letteralmente di fianco a dove si trovava lei. Un mio ex–compagno di classe era il suo istruttore, ah, adoro i riferimenti alla vita reale.


	3. Di sveglie ignorate e di precisi dettagli di collaborazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : Un grazie di cuore da parte mia e della mia instancabile Beta a tutti i lettori che ci seguono!  
> Non esitate a lasciare un commento per farci sapere cosa ne pensate della storia <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

Keith fece faticare il suo gruppo fino a tarda notte, non curandosi molto delle lamentele che seguirono. Lance notò tristemente che stava subendo il peso della sua ira.  
  
Oh si domandava proprio il _perché_.  
  
Venne degradato da ‘Lance’ detto in tono stronzo a ‘ _McClain_ ’ e quella fu decisamente la più grande sconfitta che subì.  
  
Keith era un maledetto bastardo, si ripeteva Lance con convinzione quando veniva richiamato una volta di troppo o quando finiva con il litigare inutilmente per l’ennesima volta con l’istruttore. Era arrogante e gironzolava impettito come se fosse questo gran figo e comandasse tutti lì dentro – tecnicamente funzionava così, ma a Lance faceva comodo dimenticare quel dettaglio. Era decisamente _insopportabile_ e così _gentile_ con i ballerini confusi che non capivano qualcosa e avevano bisogno di rivedere la combinazione di passi che quasi lo faceva vomitare.  
  
Lance era geloso da morire, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Si limitava a serrare la mascella e a restare al passo, la maglietta inzuppata di sudore. Che schifo.  
  
“Potresti insegnarmi a spostare bene il peso quando-” Chiese una ragazza bassa dai capelli biondi e ricci, e invece di provare a descriverlo fece un gesto con la mano alla “fanculo” e ripeté la combo. Provò a molleggiare all’indietro dalla punta dei piedi per poi accovacciarsi, ma le venne così male che le persone intorno soffocarono le risate con le mani.  
  
Anche Lance si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire uno sbuffo, ma sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando di fare. Ricordava la sua ambizione che lo aveva lasciato con un muscolo stirato. Si ricordava anche di essere sembrato un idiota.  
  
Keith le rivolse un piccolo sorriso e lanciò un’occhiata al gruppo che ridacchiava, minaccioso. Poi arrotolò un po’ i suoi pantaloni per permettere alla ragazza di vedere meglio il movimento delle sue gambe. Lance si bevve la spiegazione, le dita in preda agli spasmi per raggiungere il telefono. _Oh, ci siamo, ci siamo._  
  
Una volta finito, Keith si strofinò insieme i palmi delle mani. “Okay, è abbastanza semplice. Ti ho fatto vedere come spostare il peso, ora guarda attentamente quello che faccio.”  
  
_‘Oh, certo che sto guardando.’_ Pensò Lance freneticamente e si sentì un ladro quando tirò fuori il telefono con nonchalance. Poteva anche essere al settimo cielo, ma sarebbe finito all’inferno per quello.  
  
Keith ripeté la mossa lentamente ed era pazzesco come riuscisse a mantenere l’equilibrio così bene mentre teneva delle pose alquanto difficili per un lungo periodo di tempo. Quando ci provava, Lance riusciva a malapena a tenersi dritto mentre cercava di eseguirle veloce tanto quanto gli RB.  
  
Scivolò all’indietro con un saltello. Lance si morse il labbro. “Hai visto cos’ho fatto? Tieni sempre le mani o i gomiti sulle gambe.” _No no no, non farlo, giuro che chiamo la polizia_ , gridò Lance dentro di sé quando Keith affondò il gomito nella coscia, la schiena che si inarcava, magnifica. “Dipende tutto dal tuo senso di equilibrio. Se ti sporgi in avanti, inarcati all’indietro. Sposta il tuo centro di gravità sui talloni senza togliere le mani e...” Continuò la parte facile della combo a velocità normale, aprendo le gambe in quel movimento veloce e ondeggiante che faceva venire le gambe molli anche al più etero degli uomini. Keith sistemò la sua postura con naturalezza, saltò in piedi e si avvitò dolcemente verso destra per poi chiudere. Lance si fece mentalmente il segno della croce mentre trafficava con il telefono. “Capito?”  
  
Lance contò circa cinque persone nella stanza che non erano diventate paonazze.  
  
La ragazza – il cui viso pallido era ora di un’interessante sfumatura magenta – annuì brevemente e imitò il piccolo spettacolino di Keith. Non era perfetto, il suo equilibrio era ancora un po’ traballante, ma era decisamente meglio di prima.  
  
Lance inviò velocemente a Pidge il video di quattro secondi con allegato FANNE UNA GIF.  
  
Passò un’altra ora piena di ‘dai, McClain, pensavo che fossi bravo’ e ‘se sei troppo stanco puoi sempre mollare e tornartene a casa’, e alcune risposte sferzanti come ‘oh, mi sto solo scaldando, Mullet’, seguite da ‘non ti libererai di me così facilmente, paura che sia troppo per te?’. Nonostante la sua arroganza, alla fine dell’allenamento Lance si sentiva come se stesse morendo – aveva già dimenticato cosa volesse dire allenamento intensivo. Si lamentò con Em di quanto facesse schifo il sudore che si raffreddava finché lei, mossa a pietà, non gli diede la vecchia felpa degli AC/DC, lanciandogliela sulla faccia accaldata. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga fare altri dieci allenamenti con Keith che dormire con i vestiti sudati.  
  
La doccia fredda fece meraviglie per la sua pelle arrossata e Allura gli offrì gentilmente uno degli asciugamani dello staff. Strisciò fino al terzo piano, dove avrebbero dovuto srotolare i sacchi a pelo per la notte, e rubò velocemente un pouf, trascinandolo nella stanza buia accanto, troppo agitato per dormire vicino ai ragazzi della street gang. Lo avevano tenuto d’occhio per tutta la notte, come se stessero davvero progettando di accoltellarlo nel sonno. E no, Lance non era affatto drammatico.  
  
Fortunatamente non c’era nessuno in giro e Lance si stiracchiò, i muscoli che dolevano piacevolmente. Gli erano mancati quei momenti. Passò la successiva mezzora a messaggiare con Hunk e a sfottere pesantemente Keith prima di scivolare nel sonno.  
  
Aveva il sonno leggero – tranne quando non era abbastanza riposato – perché di solito quando i suoi fratelli minori avevano gli incubi, venivano nella sua stanza per cercare conforto. Nessuno di loro voleva disturbare Ma’ e Pa’ perché lavoravano tutto il giorno per loro e per tenere in piedi quel caos di casa – e questo i fratelli McClain l’avevano capito già in tenera età.  
  
Quindi inutile dire che Lance si sfregò la sabbia magica via dagli occhi nel momento in cui sentì qualcosa muoversi non troppo lontano da lui. Le luci della città baluginavano di un tenue arancione sulla pelle del ragazzo e Lance sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, pensando che, per essere un sogno, era davvero vivido.  
  
Keith stava frugando dentro un borsone, senza maglietta, i capelli che gocciolavano a rivoli lungo la sua schiena ben definita. Lance gemette in silenzio, ma il suono non sfuggì a Keith, che scrutò la stanza con occhi attenti.  
  
Il loro sguardo si incrociò per un paio di secondi, finché il cervello di Lance non percepì un qualche tipo di segnale. Mormorò qualcosa che potrebbe essere tradotto come ‘sei tu, Keith?’ ma che suonò più come un ‘Shei uuu, kisht?’ e il soprammenzionato ragazzo ritornò a fare qualunque cosa stesse facendo.  
  
“Stai sognando.” Finalmente parlò al moro come un suo pari, la voce spoglia di arroganza e non c’era nessun ghigno o occhiataccia in vista. Sembrava tranquillo e l’atmosfera sarebbe stata quasi serena se non fosse stato per dei sussurri soffocati che provenivano dall’altro lato della spessa tenda che separava la stanza dall’atrio principale.  
  
Lance allungò le gambe indolenzite e continuò a fissare il suo idolo con uno sguardo affettuoso e smielato. Keith si mise un tank top nero e controllò il telefono, sibilando al lampo di luce. Era strano vederlo mentre si comportava come un essere umano per una volta.  
  
Un sentimento strano e tiepido gli gorgogliò nel petto e risalì in gola sotto forma di parole dettate dal sonno: “Lo sai, non sei davvero… così male. E poi, sei carino.” Lance sbadigliò e Keith si irrigidì visibilmente, sollevando lo sguardo dal telefono.  
“Um, cosa?” Lo stesso sguardo sorpreso di quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta travolse il volto di Keith.  
  
La sua voce riportò Lance alla realtà. Con un colpo di tosse pieno di vergogna, Lance si rigirò nel suo letto di fortuna e si tirò il cappuccio sulla testa, il collo bollente. “Ho detto che stai facendo casino, buonanotte!”  
  
Sentì a malapena il ‘coglione’ contrariato di Keith, ma dopo un secondo il ragazzo digrignò un rabbioso ‘buonanotte anche a te!’ in risposta.  
  
Ci fu il suono di una tenda scostata e il ballerino dai capelli neri se ne andò.  


* * *

  
Lance si svegliò alle 11:30.

Il suo primo pensiero fu ‘dove cazzo sono’, seguito da ‘non mi sento più il collo’ e poi ‘ _oh merda_ ’.

Allora, non era un genio o chissà che, ma non ce ne voleva uno per capire che aveva dormito troppo.

Non ebbe il tempo di fare praticamente niente. Si alzò di scatto dal pouf e saettò giù per le scale, sudando a litri quando incontrava persone che lo guardavano storto, sussurrando qualcosa su di lui. Per poco non incespicò nelle tende e le sue scuse erano a un volume così alto da costringere Keith a marciare furiosamente verso l’impianto stereo per fermare la musica. Gli sguardi che gli studenti lanciarono a Lance non erano certo di simpatia.

“Guarda un po’ chi ha deciso di unirsi a noi,” Keith incrociò le braccia e la sua anca sporse verso l’esterno. La maglietta che indossava era decisamente troppo attillata.

Lance si sforzò per mantenere la concentrazione. “Ero ormai sicuro che fossi sulla strada di casa, McClain.”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sarebbe troppo facile per te.”

Keith cercò di mantenere la calma, ma quel suo tic al sopracciglio lo tradì. Camminò in modo altero verso Lance, guardandolo di traverso e con aria di sfida. “Sei proprio un chiacchierone irritante, tu.”

“Onorato di sapere che hai colto i più raffinati tratti della mia personalità. Ormai sono un libro aperto per te.”

“Oh, ti so leggere _eccome_ , McClain.” La folla intorno a loro trattenne il fiato, osservando lo scambio. Probabilmente lo volevano tutti a casa, quei bastardi. “Sei un ragazzino dal culo pesante che crede che il mondo gli giri intorno. Lascia che ti dica una cosa, non sei la star di nessuno qui. Non sono la luna che gira intorno alla tua Terra-”

“Stai cercando di rimorchiare con frasi romantiche? Mi hai quasi convinto.”

Keith gli affondò un dito nel petto. Ouch, gli avrebbe lasciato un livido. “Sono il tuo dannato _superiore_ e mi tratterai come tale. Se non hai sentito le cinque sveglie che ho impostato per te-”

Gli occhi di Lance si spalancarono per la sorpresa, sinceramente colpito. “Hai impostato una sveglia per me?”

Keith scelse di ignorarlo, le sue guance leggermente rosate. Finì con l’andarsene, il mento alto. “Facci vedere quello che hai imparato, McClain, e ci sarà una piccola possibilità che non butti fuori di qui il tuo patetico culo da cascamorto a calci.”

“Quindi ammetti che stavamo flirtando?”

“Adesso!”

“Okay, eccheccazzo! Non urlare, oh.” Lance indietreggiò, le mani alzate a mo’ di difesa. Keith continuò a sbuffare e si affrettò per raggiungere il suo iPod collegato all’impianto stereo. Il bruno iniziò pigramente a fare stretching, guardando il culo di Keith. Indossava dei leggings quel giorno. _Fico._ “Sai, dovresti riposare anche tu, sei proprio intrattabile. Non fa bene alla salute.” Keith lo ignorò, il pollice che scrollava la playlist. “E poi dovresti smetterla di cercare di umiliarmi di fronte a mia sorella.”

Dal fondo della sala sentì Em urlare “Fottiti!”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io, zuccherino!” Brontolò Lance e si mise in piedi dopo una terza flessione nel momento in cui il ritmo di ‘Bubble butt’ iniziò a suonare. Si addiceva al suo umore, in fondo.

Lance non amava molto ballare su canzoni K-pop – o qualunque cosa fosse quel misto musicale – ma quello era l’impero di Keith, il suo regno, e Lance doveva obbedire. La canzone era orecchiabile e i suoi muscoli adesso erano più sciolti di dodici ore prima, permettendogli di lanciarsi facilmente nel ritmo. Non sentiva di star facendo freestyle fino a quando non eseguì un perfetto air flip; alcuni studenti sussultarono per l’ammirazione mentre sua sorella lo incitava e batteva le mani entusiasta. Invece di camminare all’indietro come avrebbe dovuto fare sul finale della canzone, fece alcuni passi molleggiati verso Keith, imitando la sua posa con le mani incrociate e l’anca teatralmente in fuori.

La faccia di Keith era priva di emozioni quando fermò la musica e studiò il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Lance. “Quando ti ho detto di fare freestyle?”

Il sorriso del moro svanì.

La stanza divenne silenziosa.

Keith gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla, facendo un sorriso beffardo, il mento sollevato. Era una falsa consolazione. “Congratulazioni, McClain, il tifo di tua sorella ti ha salvato la vita. Però-” _non gli piaceva come suonava_ , “per aver fatto quella cazzata e avermi disobbedito, potresti benissimo darti il benvenuto all’inferno. Un’ora di questa routine fino a quando non ti ritengo degno abbastanza e ti dico di fermarti.”

Si girò bruscamente su un tallone e Lance sentì il bisogno di tirargli un pugno in faccia. Così tanto. “Non puoi-” Iniziò, indignato, e Keith lo guardò con un sorriso sbilenco.

“Uh, _posso_ e l’ho appena fatto. Divertiti.”

_‘Stronzo.’_ Lance si sentiva ribollire e guardò la schiena del suo ‘istruttore’ che si allontanava. Esalò un sospiro, _‘Odio vedere che te ne vai, ma amo guardarti mentre lo fai.’_

La musica ricominciò.  


* * *

  
**Nome della chat di gruppo:** **tresche al campo di ballo & centro scommesse**  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** non importa quello che ho detto su keith è satana e ha bisogno di essere esorcizzato subito  
per favore venite a esorcizzarlo  
esercitatelo lol  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Sapevo che prima o poi ci avresti pregato di salvarti il culo da questo incubo.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** abbiate pietà  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Okay, che ha fatto?  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Non ti è piaciuto essere sollevato alla ‘dirty dancing’ o qualcosa del genere??? Ti ha fatto cadere???  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Ti ha detto che non gli piacciono gli stronzi?  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** …più o meno  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Mai perdere la speranza giovane aspirante cavalletta!! :) Sono sicuro che cambierà idea  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** okay amico satana incarnato a parte  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Keith a parte???? questa è bella :O chi sei e cos’hai fatto a Lance???  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** che cosa keith ha fatto a me più che altro e amico ha fatto fin troppo non penso che riuscirò più a sentire il mio corpo dopo questa sessione  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Necessito di contesto, figliolo.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** KEITH A PARTE non posso più vivere così. sto morendo qui. non posso farmi vedere in pubblico così e il pubblico è ovunque anche quando faccio una pausa per pisciare e tra dieci minuti devo incontrare shiro e allura e guardate qua  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato l’apocalisse.png**  
VEDETE COS’È QUELLA ROBA. LA VEDETE. È FOTTUTA BARBETTA. B A R B E T T A  
NON POSSO FARMI VEDERE COSÌ SEMBRO UN CAZZO DI BARBONE CON UNA RASATURA DI MERDA  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Sinceramente? Non me ne sono accorto fino a quando non ce l’hai fatto notare. Non pensavo che potessi avere la barba dato che sei tipo dodicenne nell’anima. Pensavo che in qualche modo il tuo cervello influenzasse l’aspetto fisico.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** sì sono un dodici su una scala da uno a dieci e fanculo  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Dai Lance ti sta bene!!! Anzi ti dona  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** sembro un cavernicolo fratello orso  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Se vuoi vedere un vero cavernicolo dai un’occhiata alle mie gambe. Non me le faccio dal Natale scorso. Ora smettila di piangere per ogni singola cosa. Non morirai senza il tuo beauty.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato monteeverest.png**  
UH HUH ALLORA GUARDATE QUESTO  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Uh, cosa dovremmo vedere?  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** QUESTO. IL BRUFOLO. NON NE AVEVO UNO DA QUANDO AVEVO DICIASSETTE ANNI. CHE SCHIFO.  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Tragico.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** smettetela di cazzeggiare e venite qui. prendete tutta la mia roba. Tutte e tre le borse HAI CAPITO PIDGE??????? oh e dell’acqua santa e del sale per keith  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Intanto torna a farti sollevare alla ‘dirty dancing’  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** e il mio cappello. non posso raggiungere il mio massimo livello di swag senza  


* * *

  
In confronto a Keith, Shiro era un dono di Dio. Era morbido e caldo come purè di patate e così bello da mozzare il fiato. Lance non vedeva l’ora di vedere come sarebbero stati i suoi futuri bambini con Allura. Poteva vedere la chimica che c’era tra di loro, ma erano palesemente a quello stadio in cui non sapevano di piacersi, anche se iniziavano a rendersene conto.

Inoltre, Shiro non si fece domande quando Lance trascinò le sue sneakers sulla superficie del morbido tappeto persiano per chiedergli un autografo. Per la sua piccola sorellina innamorata, ovviamente!

Shiro gliene fece due, facendogli l’occhiolino con aria sorniona quando Lance gliene chiese il perché. “È meglio averne due nel caso in cui tu ne perda uno,” Spiegò.  
Inutile dire che Lance era felice di vedere che almeno uno dei suoi idoli rientrava nella categoria ‘idoli da prendere a modello’.

“Non capisco perché Keith mi odi così tanto,” Borbottò, accasciandosi sulla comoda poltrona della stanza dello staff. Il profumo di menta e tè al mango che aleggiava nella stanza lo rilassava. Cercò di non grattarsi il brufolo, decisamente imbarazzato dalla vicinanza di Shiro che irradiava quella – _quell’energia_. Energia che le altre persone di bell’aspetto là fuori non emanavano affatto.

Shiro appoggiò la tazzina di tè e sbatté le palpebre, le lunghe ciglia ondeggianti. “Non ti odia.” Lo rassicurò con un piccolo sorriso. “Non è molto bravo a socializzare e questa situazione è già di per sé una sfida per lui. Non si sente a suo agio, ti prego di capire.”

“Non gli dà certo il diritto di comportarsi da stronzo.”

Il sorriso di Shiro divenne dolorosamente imbarazzato. “Lui è… testardo sarebbe dir poco, ma non è cattivo. So che vede del talento in te. Ne sono certo.” Annuì saggiamente e Lance ebbe la sensazione che Keith si fosse lamentato di lui con il ragazzo più grande la scorsa notte, ma Shiro stava cercando di contenersi e di non spiattellare i pensieri di Keith. “Dagli un po’ di tempo, sono sicuro che la situazione si risolverà.”

Allura – che era terribilmente silenziosa e si era limitata ad ascoltarli e a fantasticare palesemente su Shiro – si strofinò via i granelli di zucchero dalle labbra. “Lance, sai perfettamente anche tu di avere dei problemi di disciplina. Non puoi far ricadere tutta la colpa su Keith.”

Lance sussultò e si strinse il petto. “Non posso credere che tu stia prendendo le sue difese! Dopo che mi ha costretto a ripetere la stessa routine per almeno tre ore solo perché non ho sentito la sveglia, io-”

“Un momento,” Lo interruppe Shiro, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Te l’ha fatto fare davvero?”

“Sì!” Urlò Lance e alzò le braccia al cielo, afferrandosi le corte ciocche castane. Non erano più così morbide senza aver visto il balsamo per due giorni interi. “È uno schiavista e tu stai cercando di dirmi che è okay! Sono certo che sia una gigantesca violazione dei miei diritti-”

Lance si zittì quando scorse il sorriso di Shiro, cautamente coperto dal bordo della tazzina in ceramica. “Bene, Lance, immagino che ora tu abbia un motivo per cui essere impaziente!”

“Intendi il dolce abbraccio della morte perché è l’unica cosa che voglio al momento!”

Gli occhi zaffiro di Allura studiarono la strana espressione di Shiro finché non le brillarono di comprensione, le sue labbra rosse che formavano una ‘o’. Lance fu colto alla sprovvista dalla sua reazione. “Che c’è?”

Allura si alzò, lo spandex luccicante del suo body che scintillava. Shiro distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo. “Torna ad allenarti!” Comandò prima che il moro potesse aprir bocca per protestare. Lo spinse fuori dalla porta, cercando di fargli coraggio nel mentre. “Lavora sodo e fidati di me, ne varrà la pena!”

Lance per poco non inciampò. “Lo sai, se vi serviva un momento per stare soli e farvi le faccine sbaciucchiose, avreste semplicemente potuto chiedermi di-”

Gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

“…andarmene.”  


* * *

  
“Okay, di nuovo. Destra, sinistra, qui molleggiate due volte, con le punte, le _punte_! Oddio, fermi!” Keith fece un gesto con la mano e un ragazzo mise in pausa la musica. Lance si sentiva molto più nel suo elemento ora che stava ballando sulle note della sua dea – Rihanna.

“E _adesso_ che c’è?” Si lamentò Lance, rimettendosi dritto. Aveva tutto il diritto di sentirsi acciaccato e voleva soltanto che la pausa pomeridiana arrivasse prima del suo collasso o del suo correre in bagno per vomitare i lemon puff che aveva mangiato a pranzo.

Keith si era raccolto i capelli in una coda spettinata, la nuca che luccicava di sudore. Si avvicinò a Lance con passo austero e si sporse verso di lui, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi che lo squadravano. “La transizione lenta con il robot. Falla di nuovo.”

Lance sospirò per l’assenza di musica e le fin troppe occhiate giudicanti che lo circondavano, abbassò il peso mentre muoveva il braccio davanti a sé ad altezza petto, piegato per rendere l’esecuzione più precisa, “rallentata”. La parte superiore del suo corpo fluì come acqua e fece lo stupido _sinistra, destra, sinistra, seguito da uno saltello idiota_ prima che Keith decidesse di tirare verso l’alto la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni fino a quando solo le punte delle sneakers di Lance toccarono il suolo. Per poco non inciampò in avanti a quell’azione improvvisa.

“Te l’ho detto – sulle punte,” Disse Keith lentamente come se il moro fosse un bambino petulante, le sopracciglia corrucciate, fissando le gambe di Lance come se avesse avuto un qualche tipo di epifania. Lance avrebbe voluto urlare. “Dev’essere un passo molleggiato, non un qualche tipo di strano tiptap al ritmo delle canzoni polka del momento. E poi devi calciare verso l’esterno.”

Keith ripeté la mossa in maniera impeccabile, portando la sua gamba destra – ancora con quelle cazzo di punte, Cristo, avrebbe dovuto insegnare danza classica – in un perfetto semicerchio, e poi calciando verso l’esterno due volte, con forza.

Lance ci riprovò e il sopracciglio di Keith ebbe uno spasmo, come se guardarlo ballare gli causasse dolore fisico. Si massaggiò le tempie, esasperato. “Non funziona,” Commentò. “Hai un controllo invidiabile sulla parte superiore del tuo corpo che nemmeno io posso eguagliare.”

Lance rimase a bocca aperta. Le persone intorno iniziarono a mormorare. Si strofinò gli azzurri occhi stanchi – aveva sentito bene? Keith che dispensava _complimenti_? Dov’era Ashton Kutcher che urlava ‘punk’d’? Ma ovviamente, tutte le cose belle avevano una fine. “Però, non so come la tua parte superiore possa farti andare avanti quando le tue gambe non ti obbediscono per niente. È come se,” Keith calciò l’aria a caso e si sentirono dei risolini, “non so, come se tu cercassi di diventare un campione di calcio qui? Non puoi farlo così, dev’essere più preciso. E gran parte dello slancio deve partire _dai fianchi_ che, a proposito, non stai usando. Per niente.”

Lance si sentì proprio offeso. “Scusami?! Se proprio vuoi saperlo, ho i fianchi migliori del mondo e che anche se non sono Shakira-”

“Vieni qui, McClain,” Keith interruppe il suo egocentrico sproloquio e lo tirò per la manica della felpa pregna di sudore. Se continuava così, avrebbe sviluppato il suo proprio ecosistema, Dio, dov’erano Pidge e Hunk?! Lance si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino sorpreso quando Keith lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece girare in modo che si vedesse negli specchi a muro. La sua faccia era madida di sudore, arrossata per lo sforzo e per il contatto fisico improvviso.

Per un secondo, incontrò i bellissimi occhi indaco di Keith nel riflesso dello specchio, ma il ragazzo dai capelli corvini abbassò lo sguardo e Lance sentì una sneaker che gli allargava i piedi. Lo lasciò fare, sentendo un calore improvviso.

Non lo preparò affatto a quello che sarebbe successo. Si sentì un po’ morire dentro. Anche fuori, probabilmente.

La sua faccia esplose in una miriade di sfumature bordeaux quando Keith gli allargò le cosce con un colpo _di ginocchio_ e non tolse la gamba, lasciandola lì. La sua voce non era altro che un sussurro nell’orecchio in fiamme di Lance. “Dimmi, Lance, hai mai ballato in discoteca?”

Lance emise un gorgoglio che poteva essere tradotto come un ‘ _sissignore’_.

“Quindi ti dovrebbe ricordare qualcosa.”

Le sue dita erano cinque diversi punti ardenti sulla parte bassa della schiena di Lance. Il moro fece un respiro tremante e pregò Dio onnipotente di dargli la forza di non sfoggiare un’erezione di fronte a tutti – che erano troppo divertiti per togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

“Apri le gambe, abbassati di più e sporgiti in avanti,” Comandò Keith e Lance chiuse gli occhi per tre secondi, inspirando.

Fece come gli era stato detto, sforzandosi di fare un ghigno compiaciuto. “Non sapevo che il tuo kink fosse l’esibizionismo.”

Le dita di Keith affondarono nella sua schiena come avvertimento. “Muoviti verso il basso, razza di idiota.”

“Vuoi davvero vedere quanto mi muovo bene? Che razza di metodo di insegnamento è? Almeno portami fuori a cena prima.” Lance sblaterò nervosamente e cercò di eseguire gli ordini, usando i fianchi, grato che il ginocchio di Keith fosse almeno a qualche centimetro di distanza da quella zona.

Appoggiò la parte alta della schiena contro di lui solo per tenere alta la sua reputazione da stronzo, premendo contro le sue dita. Poi lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito alle sue spalle, morendo dalla voglia di vedere la reazione dell’altro, solo per vedere Keith guardarlo di rimando con occhi sgranati, come se non avesse mai preso in considerazione che Lance avrebbe potuto reagire a quel modo e dargli corda. Lance si morse il labbro per quanto erano vicini e Keith scosse la testa. Cercò di liberare la gamba, ma Lance serrò la stretta con le sue cosce, bloccandola.

“Ti è piaciuto, Mullet?”

Keith, per una volta, non aveva niente di tagliente da dire.

“Prendetevi una stanza!” Gridò Em e ci fu il flash di una fotocamera.  


* * *

  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Non fate gli animali fino a quando non arriviamo con una scatola di preservativi, cazzo, Lance. Tieni il tuo pene al guinzaglio.  


* * *

  
Lance trascorse la breve pausa a beccarsi merda per aver flirtato con l’istruttore e gestendo un mucchio di teenagers arrapati in cerca di consigli, tutti molto colpiti dal loro spettacolino.

Fece amicizia con una ragazza alta di nome Shay, l’unica che lo guardasse con estrema gentilezza invece che con odio e gelosia. Lo superava in altezza quasi con tutta la testa e probabilmente aveva bicipiti più grossi di quelli di Lance e Pidge messi insieme, ma la sua faccia abbronzata era gentile e carina.

“Ho sentito dire che alla fine del quinto giorno, le persone selezionate dal campo faranno un’esibizione,” Disse e gli porse una bottiglia d’acqua. Lance la accettò con gratitudine e se la versò sul petto nudo. Si sentiva già abbastanza rivoltante, cambiava poco. “Sei performance singole rispettivamente per quelli di danza classica e di street dance e poi tre miste.”

Em li raggiunse trotterellando e lo spintonò per mostrargli affetto. “Le esibizioni combinate sono la vera figata! Ho sentito che si ballerà con Shiro! Filmeranno tutto e lo caricheranno nel loro vecchio account YouTube! Non è fantastico?! Ovviamente io sto puntando a quello.” _Fama e gloria su Internet, huh. Niente male._

Shay incrociò le braccia come per abbracciarsi; sembrava triste. “Non credo che sia vero. Shiro è… del tutto fuori dai giochi. È più un consulente e un coreografo che un istruttore. Alcune delle mosse più difficili che richiedono molta forza nel torso le esegue Keith.” I suoi occhi ambrati saettarono verso l’ex duo degli RB; Shiro si stava strofinando il tessuto che gli fasciava il braccio ferito e Keith guardava quel movimento, attento, gli occhi pieni di apprensione.

Lance guardò Shiro che mostrava a Keith delle mosse, spiegando esaustivamente ogni passaggio, e vide il suo volto contrarsi in una smorfia di fastidio nel momento in cui dovette tirare indietro il braccio. Fece rabbrividire persino lui. Keith gli fu subito vicino, muovendo le mani freneticamente. Shiro sembrava imbarazzato per quella sgridata.

Finalmente la realtà colpì Lance in pieno.

“È davvero fuori dai giochi, uh.”  


* * *

  
Keith trovò Lance che ascoltava la stupida canzone di Rihanna che lo rendeva sempre confuso per le emozioni che provava, mentre si allenava alacremente nel movimento del calcio.

Indugiò sulla porta con le braccia incrociate, appoggiandosi contro l’arco elegante, e continuò a guardarlo con un sorriso affettuoso fino a quando lo sguardo di Lance non si poggiò sul suo riflesso nello specchio. Smise di ballare, ansimando pesantemente, il ritmo di ‘Needed Me’ che rimbombava di sottofondo.

Keith entrò con naturalezza con piccoli passi molleggiati, le mani unite dietro la schiena, e si sforzò di non lasciar vagare troppo lo sguardo nella vaga direzione degli addominali di Lance, in tensione per lo sforzo e guizzanti sotto la sua pelle bruna ad ogni respiro.

“Non punti più alla FIFA,” Keith cercò di rompere il ghiaccio.

Lance si asciugò il viso con un asciugamano, nascondendo il rossore nella stoffa soffice, e forse gridandoci un po’ dentro per la felicità che lo aveva assalito. “Ecco che se ne va il mio sogno d’infanzia, allora.”

Keith dondolò avanti e indietro, spostando il peso dalle punte ai talloni. “Non conosco i tuoi sogni d’infanzia, ma penso che comunque non saresti stato un bravo calciatore. Avevi quel calcio da ballerino dentro di te. Dovevi solo trovare il modo di tirarlo fuori. Continua, _uh_. Continua a lavorare anche sui fianchi.” Quell’esitazione imbarazzata non sfuggì a Lance. Sentì un sorriso tirargli le labbra.

Keith si girò di scatto, le guance rosso scuro. Tossì nel pugno e gli si avvicinò, sistemandosi i leggings imbarazzato. “Okay, quindi… devi solo- ugh, ti sembrerà un allenamento di kickboxing, ma funziona.” La sua spiegazione era _delicata_ e il modo in cui calciava sfruttava così tanto i fianchi che Lance ebbe subito dei flashback della festa di Halloween. “Devi solo, uh. Piano, capito? Molleggia, scuoti, calcia. Non come se dovessi tirare un calcio a un tizio già a terra.” E mosse la gamba in un piccolo arco acuto e Lance sentì una risata gorgogliargli in gola.

“E tu sai bene cosa si prova a farlo, giusto?”

Keith assottigliò lo sguardo, confuso, e scrollò le spalle. Lance prese la sua reazione come un silenzioso comando a imitarlo. Ripeté la mossa con un giocoso molleggio nei suoi passi e gli occhi di Keith si illuminarono. “Bene. Più morbido, però. Come se fosse tuo figlio.”

In quel momento Lance sì che scoppiò a ridere. Si strinse il petto nudo fino a quando non gli uscirono lacrime dagli occhi. Keith rimase congelato sul posto, come un cerbiatto davanti ai fanali di un’auto. “Non è… il modo giusto di usare quella frase, um.”

“N-no…” Lance ansimò per prendere fiato, “sembra che tu prenda a calci dei bambini.”

E riprese a sghignazzare di nuovo, solo per spaventarsi al grugnito soffocato che sentì vicino a lui. Lo guardò, completamente incantato, quando sentì che Keith poteva esprimere _autentica gioia_. Della gioia pura e genuina per l’uso stupido che aveva fatto di una metafora.

Keith ridacchiò sommessamente e diede un pugnetto a Lance sulla spalla. “Okay, okay, ho capito.” Sembrava che stesse trattenendo un’altra ondata di risa, un sorriso che gli decorava quel volto bellissimo. Lance sorrise fino a quando non sentì le guance fargli male e fino a quando non memorizzò la posizione delle fossette sulle guance di Keith, i denti perfetti che si intravedevano. “Era una cosa stupida da dire.” L’istruttore diede una spinta a Lance con il fianco. “Continua ad allenarti, stupido.”

“Aww, è il nome più carino con cui tu mi abbia chiamato oggi.”

Keith scrollò le spalle e si avviò verso l’uscita. “Non montarti la testa, McClain.”

Ouch. Ma ehi, Lance amava le sfide e Keith era di gran lunga quella più interessante.  



	4. Di déjà vu e troppi flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** :  
> Eccoci qui con un altro capitolo fresco fresco di betatura! Come sempre, ci tengo a ringraziare la mia magnifica Beta, [CrispyGarden](https://crispygarden.tumblr.com/); senza di lei non leggereste questa fic in un italiano così scorrevole.  
>   
> Un altro GRAZIE a tutti voi che continuate a seguirci e a sostenere questa fic mettendola tra i bookmark o lasciando un commento <3  
> Vi ricordo che un'altro modo che avete per seguire questa fic è sul mio blog di Tumblr, [DanceLikeAnHippogriff](), dove trovate gli avvisi di pubblicazione con #xshieru o #italiantranslation.

La prima volta che Lance mise in discussione la sua sessualità fu durante i primi anni delle superiori.  
  
Era conosciuto come il Playboy, lo stallone, il ragazzo da cui tua madre ti diceva di stare alla larga e che tuo padre teneva a distanza con una scopa. Lance era di bell’aspetto e sapeva flirtare, e qualora non gli fosse bastato, beh, aveva le sue abilità _pazzesche_ con la chitarra. Le ragazze adorano un ragazzo che sa suonare. Era super romantico quando gli faceva le serenate o qualcosa del genere. In tutta onestà, non aveva mai compreso appieno quel concetto in particolare.  
  
Eppure, quando iniziò ad avere i suoi primi… pensieri sui ragazzi che lo circondavano, non fu poi così sorpreso. Non tanto sorpreso quanto avrebbe pensato, ecco. Fu quasi _deludente_.  
  
Quando un ragazzo della sua stessa classe lo trascinò nel bagno – stavano parlando di qualcosa prima, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a ricordarsi cosa – fu quasi impaziente. Aveva avuto la sua parte di _avventure nel bagno_ , ma mai con un altro ragazzo e la cosa gli fece battere il cuore all’impazzata per tutto tranne che per paura. Era così pronto a fare il suo primo pompino – o a riceverlo, non aveva importanza, il ragazzo era così dannatamente bello anche se sembrava uno di quei classici bassisti emo cannati – che per poco non piagnucolò per la tristezza quando il ragazzo tirò fuori un pezzo di carta ripiegato con le risposte dell’imminente test di fisica e gli chiese se fosse interessato a comprarle.  
  
Wow, bel modo di piantarlo in asso.  
  
Lance emerse dal bagno come un uomo nuovo e quando ne parlò con Hunk, l’amico scrollò appena le spalle e continuarono a parlare del loro progetto di storia come se niente fosse.  
  
Quando Lance aveva incontrato Keith per la prima volta, in qualche modo era stato certo che all’altro non sarebbe importato se avesse deciso di provarci con lui o meno. Keith assomigliava al suo migliore amico in questo: se ne fregava delle norme sociali, era desensibilizzato e completamente immune ai suoi flirt.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto di allenamento individuale, Lance capì che poteva farla franca con il contatto fisico “accidentale” e irriverente. Keith alzava solo gli occhi al cielo ad ogni sua pietosa battuta per rimorchiare e continuava a insegnargli tipo una decina di varianti diverse di slittata perfetta e pose complicate da mantenere. Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini non si inalberava più come il primo giorno, uscendosene anche con qualche risposta incredibilmente sarcastica – “se hai il tempo di muovere la bocca, ce l’hai anche per imparare queste mosse, _più veloce, McClain_ ” – ma non diede alcun segno di voler scollegare i cavi dell’impianto stereo per strangolarlo.  
  
Queste nuove informazioni lo lasciavano con il sangue che pulsava e la testa piena di domande mentre partoriva battutine noncuranti, sentiva un leggero strato di sudore formarsi lentamente e cercava di non morire. Sperimentare cosa potesse innervosire Keith era la parte migliore.  
  
I commentini sul suo aspetto fisico non lo sfioravano nemmeno – era come versare acqua sulle oche, assolutamente impossibile. Ogni volta che Lance insinuava minimamente che le cosce di Keith avrebbero potuto schiacciare un cranio umano, l’altro lo etichettava subito come uno dei tanti cascamorti chiacchieroni di sto cazzo che non fanno altro che i gradassi e accelerava i suoi movimenti solo per fargli un dispetto. Ovvio, Lance riusciva a stargli dietro, ma ne aveva ancora di strada da fare.  
  
(Lo sguardo attento di Keith notò che Lance migliorava velocemente a ogni ripetizione.)  
  
Keith sbuffò quando il moro sbagliò una slittata troppo affrettata e sputò un soddisfatto “di nuovo” da dietro la spalla nuda, le lunghe ciglia che ondeggiavano innocenti. Lance gli fece la linguaccia e tornò a concentrarsi sullo specchio per osservare i movimenti sciolti dell’istruttore, il ritmo di “Needed Me” in lontananza.  
  
Si fissarono, i loro sguardi incollati sulla superficie riflettente – sinceramente, se in quel momento si fossero guardati direttamente, Lance sospettava che le occhiate sarebbero state molto più intense – e Keith gli ordinò di mettersi in posizione, questa volta per ballare la canzone sin dall’inizio. Cazzo, a Lance piaceva un sacco quel suo lato autoritario.  
  
Keith si avvicinò lentamente al bruno, prendendosela comoda, gli occhi che brillavano di un indaco intenso. Lance, essendo Lance, decise di fare lo stronzo e copiò immediatamente la sua camminata finché non si ritrovarono a girarsi intorno a vicenda. I suoi passi erano sicuri, un sorrisetto merdoso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Gli occhi di Keith brillarono, accettando la tacita sfida.  
  
“Fammi vedere quello che sai fare, McClain.”  
  
“Preparati a essere distrutto!” Lance gli fece un occhiolino sornione e tutto gli sembrò fin troppo _familiare_ , lo stuzzicarsi e quel mezzo sorriso di Keith.  
  
Keith continuò a osservare attentamente il suo riflesso nello specchio, guidandolo con voce severa quando si lasciava andare troppo e sbagliava qualcosa di basilare.  
Non era mica colpa di Lance se i pantaloni di Keith erano così attillati sul suo culo da attirare la sua attenzione. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se avesse deciso di mettersi quelli larghi anche quel giorno. I suoi occhi blu erano completamente incollati sulle seducenti curve di quei fianchi divini quando Keith fece un veloce passo indietro e il braccio che mosse all’indietro per accompagnare il movimento al suono di quel soddisfacente “ _boom boom_ ” per poco non gli frustò la coscia.  
  
E la distanza di sicurezza no?  
  
“Occhi dove posso vederli,” Sbuffò Keith, le sopracciglia corrucciate, senza fermarsi neanche un secondo e riprendendo il ritmo con facilità.  
  
Lance si concentrò nuovamente sugli specchi, notando una leggera sfumatura rosata sul viso pallido dell’altro che non aveva niente a che fare con lo sforzo – Keith era completamente immune alla stanchezza, era come se fosse un robot pronto a eseguire mosse pazzesche a comando – e gli venne in mente un’idea perfida.  
  
Se l’avesse davvero strozzato con quei cavi, almeno se ne sarebbe andato con un sorriso sussurrando “ne è valsa la pena”.  
  
“Tira una volta sola, non dimenticare di fare il passo a tempo o perderai il ritmo, poi giù, giù, fai rollare bene il gomito e cerca di abbassarlo con sensualità per rendere il movimento più sciolto, finisci la transizione su ‘ _give it to ya_ ’.” Narrò Keith, suonando leggermente affannato, e Lance sentì che era il momento perfetto per mettere in azione il suo piano.  
  
La sua dea Rihanna cantò un basso e sensuale “ _baby_ ” e Lance terminò velocemente l’ultima mossa, abbassò il braccio e fece alcuni passi verso Keith fino a quando non poté quasi sentire il calore irradiato dalla schiena dell’altro.  
  
I movimenti di Keith risultarono rallentati per la sorpresa mentre Lance continuava a muoversi basandosi solo sulla memoria, fissando quella nuca che si colorava di un rosa tenue.  
  
“Non dovresti farlo.” Sibilò Keith, sempre a preoccuparsi fin troppo di eseguire routine precise, ma spinse comunque fuori il culo in un’onda sensuale e Lance ebbe a malapena il tempo di imitarlo – Keith riuscì comunque a pestargli le punte dei piedi. Qualunque tipo di contatto, in particolar modo _laggiù_ , non sarebbe finito bene e Lance avrebbe preferito non esibirsi in una sfilata della vergogna così presto la sera.  
  
L’istruttore si fermò e le dita di Lance sfiorarono la sua mano pallida poggiata sul fianco. La musica riprese e Keith sapeva che riprendere il ritmo sarebbe stata fatica sprecata.  
  
Guardò dietro la spalla, fastidio e qualcos’altro pienamente visibili sul suo volto, dipinti nel suo corpo teso. Occhi indaco guizzarono verso la mano esitante di Lance, per poi posarsi di nuovo su quella faccia abbronzata e così stupidamente attraente. Ripeté il tutto ancora un paio di volte, inconsciamente, e si costrinse a fermarsi quando vide il sorriso trionfate di Lance. Non gliel’avrebbe data vinta così facilmente.  
  
“Che cazzo stai-” Keith ringraziò tutte le divinità del mondo per aver reso la sua voce tagliente piuttosto che balbettante e flebile, proprio come si sentiva dentro.  
Sentì il pollice di Lance sfiorare “discretamente” la stoffa dei suoi leggings neri e si morse l’interno della guancia per impedirsi di inspirare bruscamente. Tra i loro nasi c’era _al massimo_ qualche centimetro di distanza.  
  
“Scusa, scusa, è stato un riflesso!” Ridacchiò Lance, teso. Avere quel ragazzo dai capelli neri vicino stava giocando un brutto scherzo al suo petto. Ecco che se ne andava a puttane l’operazione: approccio disinvolto e sensuale. Keith assottigliò quei suoi begli occhi, apparentemente interdetto. “Come posso non mettere le mani su quelle belle curve quando sono proprio di fronte a me?”  
  
Ci fu qualcosa di strano nella sua voce mentre si spezzava e si affievoliva e Lance si sentì leggermente imbarazzato, ma poi vide l’improvviso cambio nell’espressione di Keith. Chissà perché, non era quello che si aspettava.  
  
I suoi occhi indaco si sgranarono per la sorpresa, le sopracciglia tirate e la bocca aperta come se avesse appena capito qualcosa.  
  
Lance sentì i suoi palmi iniziare a sudare, seguiti da una strana morsa di paura nello stomaco.  
  
“Ch- che c’è?” Riuscì a spiccicare e Keith scosse la testa, sbattendo gli occhi rapidamente.  
  
“È-” Cominciò Keith, la sua mano aleggiò vicino al volto di Lance, ma si fermò. Si girò bruscamente e gli tirò una gomitata nello stomaco sufficiente a farlo piegare in due, approfittando nel mentre per arretrare in fretta.  
  
Maledizione, se trattava così tutte le persone che ci provavano con il suo povero ottuso culo, ne valeva davvero la pena?  
  
“Perché?” Mugolò Lance e si accasciò teatralmente al suolo, rannicchiandosi.  
  
Poteva sentire i suoi passi affrettati, ma non si stavano avvicinando per controllare che stesse bene e magari cullarlo tra le sue braccia. Anzi, sembrava che se ne stessero andando.  
  
“Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria.” Scherzò Keith, la sua voce falsamente tranquilla. “Dieci minuti di pausa.”  
  
Una volta capito di essere rimasto solo, Lance interruppe la sua recitazione da premio Oscar da uomo morente e bisognoso di cure amorevoli e si strofinò la botta sulle costole, confuso.  
  
“Ma che problemi ha, cazzo.”  
  
(Nel frattempo, Keith era scosso ripetutamente dalla più bizzarra e intensa sensazione di dejà vu.)  


* * *

  
La pausa era un sollievo, decise Lance mentre si avvicinava a Em, i suoi corti capelli bagnati che sporgevano in tutte le direzioni, profumati di sapone scadente.

Nonostante fosse una scuola così sofisticata, non riusciva certo a permettersi quelle necessità basilari. I pantaloni della tuta neri che Shiro gli aveva allungato gli stavano un po’ troppo larghi sulla vita e Lance pregò che i suoi amici arrivassero in fretta. Non potevano cadergli i pantaloni per mostrare le sue grazie al mondo, e preferiva non pensare al fatto che stava navigando nei pantaloni di Shiro completamente nudo. Dire che gli ultimi giorni erano stati _assurdi_ era dir poco. Un momento prima stava sbavando sugli RB e quello dopo indossava i pantaloni del suo idolo tirati su fino al petto, cercando di non piagnucolare per la gratitudine.

Em stava cercando di convincerlo a tenersi i pantaloni per sempre in modo che lei ci potesse dormire arrotolandoseli sulla faccia o qualcosa di simile, ma abbandonò subito l’idea quando Lance menzionò la parte sulle mutande.

A proposito degli RB…

C’era un gruppo di ragazzini raggruppati intorno ai due fratelli McClain che stava guardando vecchi video degli RB, che Lance conosceva tutti a memoria. Alcuni commentavano come le loro mosse fossero migliorate nei video ripresi dopo il loro primo torneo – il duo irradiava più forza e sicurezza. Em decise di sbavare su Shiro mentre Lance osservava la figura snella di Keith, le maglie larghe che non coprivano i suoi bellissimi movimenti. Ringraziò Dio che il ragazzo dai capelli corvini avesse deciso di cambiarle per dei crop top larghi.

Sentì una sorta di strana e irrefrenabile tenerezza farsi strada e scaldargli il cuore e, se era abituato a, uh, _osservare_ i loro video alle tre di notte – aveva la coreografia esclusiva di Keith di “Say my name” scolpita nel suo vero essere, era la sua religione e il suo credo pagano combinati insieme, e aveva pregato i suoi amici più di una volta di seppellirlo insieme a una copia – non aveva mai provato qualcosa del _genere_.

Conoscere pian piano il vero Keith era un’esperienza pazzesca, anche se gli faceva girare la testa.

Non si sa come, Em finì nella parte di YouTube sulle “cover dance K-pop” e si accese una discussione, divampando come un incendio, che trascinò dentro sempre più persone e portò a diverse opinioni.

“Se pensi che sia facile, Lance, prova a metterti le mie scarpette da punta e poi fai freestyle sulla canzone più veloce che puoi trovare stando sulle punte!” Urlò Em con ardore, gli occhi nocciola pieni di arroganza. Stava stuzzicando un buon vecchio scambio testa a testa e Lance lo odiava perché finivano sempre per fare a testate, a volte fino al punto di non parlarsi più per settimane. Non erano a casa, quindi dovevano darsi una calmata.

“Quello non è ballare.” Disse Lance con decisione e indicò le sei ragazze carine sullo schermo, che saltellavano al ritmo di una qualche allegra canzone coreana apparentemente con minimo sforzo e movimenti ridotti. “Se si togliessero quegli strumenti di tortura dai piedi, forse sembrerebbe che ci stiano mettendo un minimo di fottuto impegno.”

“Provaci _prima_ di dire che non ci vuole impegno!”

“Uh huh, non se ne parla. E sono ancora convinto che quello non sia per niente ballare. Potrei farlo anch’io.” Incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò all’indietro, ignorando Em con il petto all’infuori, gonfio, pronta a sbraitare su come le sue opinioni fossero stupide e limitate, o qualcosa del genere.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di dar voce al suo sfogo perché si udì una voce familiare dietro a Lance. “Allora provaci. Se pensi che quelle ragazze non ci mettano impegno, facci vedere come si fa.” Keith imitò la sua posa, ovviamente dalla parte sbagliata, sempre pronto a lanciare il guanto della sfida se necessario.

Lance alzò impercettibilmente gli occhi al cielo. “Sembri molto sicuro di te per qualcuno che cadrebbe subito dopo essersi messo quei cosi.”

“È la tua esperienza traumatica che parla?”

“Provamelo, bellezza.” Lance allargò le braccia, facendo un gesto vago. “Saltella sui tacchi per me, su.”

Keith inalò bruscamente, offeso. “Stai dicendo che non ci riuscirei?”

“Non dico, lo _affermo_.” Lance gli fece una pernacchia. Poteva andare a finire in due modi e riusciva a vedere perfettamente quale delle due strade stessero prendendo. Sapeva di averlo fatto innervosire nel modo peggiore. Forse era spinto dalla curiosità e dalla sfida, sempre pronto a non perdere un’opportunità simile. “E affermo anche che quello non è ballare.”

Keith lo guardò, torvo, ed Em ebbe il buon senso di allontanarsi dalla zona di guerra in tempo. “E io affermo che stai per rimangiarti le tue parole, McClain.” Sibilò e i suoi occhi serpeggiarono sulla folla. L’attenzione generale era concentrata sui due contendenti come se fossero la cena con intrattenimento del secolo.

Lance era pronto a fargli vedere cos’era il _vero_ spettacolo.

“Avanti, Mullet, stupiscimi. Dimostrami che sbaglio, oh grande protettore della non forma d’arte.”

Il ghigno di Keith fu micidiale. “Se regno su questa cazzo di pista, farai meglio a tirare fuori una performance soddisfacente. Devi surclassarmi, McClain.”

Lance sentì i sudori freddi lungo il collo alla vista di quei canini appuntiti e si sentì messo all’angolo, ma ne sarebbe _valsa la pena_ in futuro. Ne sarebbe valso l’imbarazzo. E poi, era abbastanza sicuro di essere capace di ballare sui tacchi, _in qualche modo_. L’aveva fatto una volta per una sfida un bel po’ di tempo fa e non era neanche correlata all’hip-hop. Ora che ci ripensava, non poteva essere neanche considerato “ballare”.

Il suo culo era un prato e aveva dato il tagliaerba in mano a Keith.

Guardò impotente mentre Keith cercava Allura e lei gli consegnava, riluttante, i suoi stivali neri, il tacco non più spesso di una matita. Conoscendola, quelle scarpe probabilmente costavano più della casa di Lance.

“Divertiti a baciare il pavimento!” Urlò Lance in un ultimo tentativo di sembrare sicuro di sé, l’emozione che gli vibrava nelle vene.

Keith gli fece il dito medio e venne inghiottito dalla calca dei suoi studenti mentre si metteva quegli stuzzicadenti ai piedi.

“È così facile provocarlo.” Sospirò Lance, quasi con dolcezza, nonostante potesse praticamente sentire il suo culo rosolare sullo spiedo costruito da Keith. Il suo corpo fu attraversato da una vampata di calore al pensiero di quello che stava per succedere, affogando il disagio.

“Il tuo culo è fatto e finito, eh, e lo sai.” Disse Em solo per fare la merdina, mandando a puttane la sua energia positiva all’istante.

“Pft sì, certo, vi farò vedere che non è niente.” Arrivato a quel punto, stava cercando di convincere più sé stesso che gli altri.

“Se ti fa dormire meglio la notte, bro.” Sua sorella si ispezionò la fine della sua spessa treccia. “Solo perché tu lo sappia, si dice che Keith sia un pro a ballare con i tacchi. Ripeto, sono solo voci. Forse non ti metterai troppo in ridicolo.”

Lance sentì il suo stomaco congelarsi e il suo battito cardiaco fermarsi. “Cosa?” Sputò fuori proprio mentre qualcuno urlava “Fate spazio a Keith!” E, _ovviamente_ , partì “Wiggle” di Jason Derulo.

Keith si raccolse i capelli in un morbido chignon e Lance si sentì leggermente soffocare. “Beh, ci riesce a camminare, ma non vuol dire che-” la sua bocca si fece così dannatamente secca.

I movimenti di Keith non erano per niente impacciati; era come se stesse indossando le scarpe da ginnastica più comode del mondo, non dei tacchi che lo separavano quindici centimetri dalla terra ferma.

Lance si afferrò il petto quando Keith fece _Lo Squat Sexy_ – doveva metterci un marchio di fabbrica da qualche parte – e abbassò la testa. Em si era presa l’onere di fare le riprese, come metà delle persone presenti.

“Non posso più farlo.” Piagnucolò Lance come un cane ferito, il viso in fiamme e l’orgoglio scalfitto.

“Come te la stai passando?”

Keith si lasciò cadere a terra, reggendosi con grazia sulle braccia forti, la spina dorsale che si inarcava in un movimento sensuale.  
_“Hot dang it, your booty is too banging”,_ sul serio.

Lance gemette e disse a Em di chiamare il 911, dire a Ma’ che le aveva voluto bene, a Pidge di cancellare la sua cronologia e bruciare la sua collezione di tazze, e che voleva un’epigrafe con scritto “Non sfidare ragazzi carini a ballare”.

L’ultima caduta di Keith fece prorompere la folla in un ruggito di approvazione e Lance tremò per la pressione che sentiva ribollire nella gola e nello stomaco. Keith si tolse con cautela le scarpe di Allura, senza neanche un graffio, e gliele dondolò in faccia.

“Vuoi qualcos’altro sulla tua epigrafe?” Chiese Em mentre Lance si passava le dita tra i capelli spettinati, appiattendoli.

“’Ho avuto una pessima sorella’ basterà.”  


* * *

  
“Time out, time out, questa è una cazzata! Stai barando, è il tuo sangue coreano! Coreano, ti dico!” Gracchiò Lance e per poco non cadde per la terza volta, le gambe tremolanti come se fosse una gazzella appena nata pronta a esplorare le meraviglie della savana africana.

Colpo di scena – la gazzella viene sbranata dalla maledetta pantera prima che riesca a fare anche solo un passo, e la pantera era Keith.

Per fortuna Shay lo resse saldamente con un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita, le sopracciglia corrucciate per la preoccupazione, disapprovando le risatine di scherno intorno a loro.

Keith sollevò un sopracciglio. “E dimmi, ti prego, come faresti tu a saperlo?”

“Uh. Me l’ha detto Shiro.” _‘Bravo, Lance, proprio bravo. Certo, tira in ballo Shiro e mettilo nei casini, come se Keith non possa andare a chiedergli qualcosa in merito quando vuole. Cristo Dio, Pidge aveva davvero ragione, sono un fottuto idiota.’_

Sempre meglio della verità e qualcosa della serie _“oh sai, è solo che ho passato gli scorsi Dio solo sa quanti anni a sbavare sui tuoi video e a stalkerarti attivamente su Twitter, retwittando tutti i tuoi sproloqui sulle teorie cospirazioniste e sulla politica insieme a innumerevoli foto sfuocate di Shiro che sorrideva prima di un torneo. Oh e poi ho detto tutto al mio prete, non te la prendere, è stato un incidente. E poi sei una delle persone più interessanti che abbia mai incontrato e voglio sapere tutto su di te, ma il tuo mullet è comunque stupido e questo è quanto.”_

“È una maledetta stronzata!” Urlò ancora una volta, frustrato, e si tolse le scarpe di Allura prima che potesse addebitargli tre milioni di dollari per aver graffiato le sue Louis Vuitton.

Keith lo guardò con aria soddisfatta e strafottente, di chi ha dimostrato di aver ragione. Era diverso da Pidge in quello – sembrava non stancarsi mai di ridicolizzarlo in pubblico.  


* * *

  
**Nome della chat di gruppo:** **tresche al campo di ballo & centro scommesse**  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato gesùnonciaiuteràora.mov**  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Non posso credere che l’abbia fatto davvero??? :o ha delle abilità pazzesche, però, se solo potessi fare il verme così bene con dei tacchi addosso  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** per favore non ignorare il mio orgoglio ferito  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Mi dispiace amico ma t’ha fatto a pezzi :(  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** una morte magnifica non posso negarlo  
comunque penso che Em sia una Keith-er ora. è come con una boy band e ognuno poi sceglie il suo preferito  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Ohh, tipo come Pidge è fan di Shiro, tu sei un keith-er fatto e finito e io sono quel 5% che è lì per le mosse fighe di ballo  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** sei decisamente per shiro non provarci neanche a mentirmi  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Come ci si sente a essere finito con le chiappe a terra per l’ennesima volta, fratellino?  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** come quando mi restituirai i 10 dollari che hai appena perso  
va tutto bene pidgey tutti dobbiamo assaporare la sconfitta prima o poi  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Vuoi i boxer arcobaleno con gli unicorni e i nyan cat o le minuscule mutandine di pizzo che ho appena trovato?  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** pietà  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Troppo tardi.  


* * *

  
Pidge portò il suo culo al campo di ballo un’ora e mezza dopo. Keith graziò Lance addirittura con una piccola pausa e Pidge arricciò il naso quando il moro, esausto, cercò di arrotolarsi attorno alla sua piccola figura.

“Dammi la tua forza vitale, gremlin.” Sibilò in saluto solo per ricevere una gomitata nelle costole.

“Puzzi, amico. Come pensi di attirare le fanciulle quando puzzi come un vecchio calzino ammuffito? Vai a lavarti, sporcaccione.” Pidge rievocò i meme della chat al momento giusto come il bro che era. Lance si sentì subito meglio e raddrizzò la sua schiena dolorante.

“C’è questo strano sapone alle erbe e – _ehi_! Profumo come un letto di rose!” Esclamò il moro, stringendosi il petto per quell’insinuazione. Entrambi furono preda di un attacco di risa. “Sì sì, ho capito, dammi la mia roba e vattene pure.”

“Non esiste!” Pidge gli fece la linguaccia, la luce che si rifletteva sul suo piercing. “Ho attraversato monti e valli solo per portarti la tua roba, perso il mio amato compagno Hunk nella zona vulcanica dove ha deciso di fermarsi per cucinare dei cupc-”

“Drammatico.”

“Ehi, vacci piano, c’era traffico sulla strada principale, dammi un po’ di tregua. Non mi piacciono i trasporti pubblici. La signora seduta di fianco a me puzzava di cavolo vecchio. Penso che mi abbia attaccato un po’ del suo odore, annusa qua.” Sollevò la manica del suo cardigan senape e lo piazzò sotto il naso di Lance.

“Toglila, ew!”

“Dai, annusala!”

“Pidge, che schifo!”

Finirono per fare la lotta per scherzo e Pidge ritirò la mano, ridendo. “Non capisco perché ti lamentavi tanto di questo posto. È abbastanza carino?” Constatò Pidge, guardandosi intorno con occhi curiosi e aperti come se non ci fosse già stato 5165165 volte. “Le persone sembrano okay.”

I suoi occhi nocciola si soffermarono sulla street gang – il club degli stronzi, come li doppia Lance nella sua mente – che iniziò a scambiarsi pugni tra di loro, puntando il dito nella loro direzione. Avevano dei ghigni poco rassicuranti sul volto e Lance iniziò a pregare silenziosamente per la loro salvezza.

“Ehi, McClain, presentaci la tua ragazza!” Era il ragazzo che Lance chiamava affettuosamente Jelly e che avrebbe dovuto giocare come quarterback in una squadra di rugby invece di cercare di rimorchiare Keith e spingerlo lontano dall’istruttore ad ogni occasione. Non gliene importava un cazzo di quel tipo, quindi si limitò a unire insieme i palmi delle mani e a inspirare, mormorando un flebile “ _ecco, l’hai fatto_ ”.

In mezzo secondo, Pidge entrò in modalità berserker, le spalle incassate e i pugni serrati, il fuoco dell’inferno che divampava nei suoi occhi. Lance la chiamava la posa Sayan, solo che era dieci volte più terrificante a dispetto dell’altezza di Pidge. Vegeta se la sarebbe data a gambe.

Le urla ci sarebbero state lo stesso.

Sembrava quasi che volesse sputare per terra per dimostrare chi comanda. “Vieni qui e dimmelo in faccia, stronzo, ti caverò quel sorrisetto dalla faccia a suon di pugni.” Ruggì e fece qualche passo verso il gruppo.

Lance si finse terribilmente offeso. “Ouch, così mi ferisci, sappi che la gente fa la fila per uscire con me.”

“Zitto, Lance, sto cercando di fargli vedere che quando ti rompono il cazzo, se la devono vedere anche con me.” Gli sibilò a mezza voce da dietro la spalla e Lance si sentì un po’ mancare.

“Mio eroe in infradito!”

Sorprendentemente, o forse perché non volevano essere buttati fuori dal campo – Allura aveva messo ben in chiaro che qualunque tipo di violenza fisica avrebbe portato a espulsione immediata – lasciarono perdere, scontenti, a testa china.

Pidge incrociò le braccia e si raddrizzò per bene. “Bravi, fate bene a scappare!”

“C’è forse una rissa in corso?” Chiese una voce alle loro spalle e _oh, ecco perché_. Il duo si girò, Pidge con i pugni ancora alzati, mentre Lance mormorò un soffocato “merda”.

“Nooo, no, perché mai – a cuccia, Pidge.” Lance tirò una gomitata al fratello, ma Pidge rimase pietrificato sul posto, a bocca aperta e Lance poteva _sentirlo_. Shiro aveva quel tipo di effetto sulle persone.

Soprattutto sugli ex fan degli RB.

Shiro sollevò il suo divino e perfetto sopracciglio, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. “E chi sarebbe il tuo amico combattivo? Non credo che sia del mio gruppo.”  
Pidge si colorò di un bordeaux scuro e raddrizzò la schiena. “Fratello.” Dissero all’unisono e il sorriso di Shiro si intenerì un po’, lasciando i McClain con le gambe molli e le mani umide. Nessuno dovrebbe avere uno sguardo così tenero. Shiro guardava le persone come se fossero la cosa più bella dopo il pane fresco.

“Ah, ti ha portato le tue cose?”

“Ziii.” Gracidò Pidge a disagio, agitando le dita dei piedi. Lance vedeva che si stava sforzando di contenere l’entusiasmo.

Shiro, da pezzo di pane qual era, non si accorse della faccia arrossita di Pidge, beato. O scelse di non accorgersene.

Si strinsero la mano. Pidge riuscì a non sbagliare il suo nome – McClance era già diventato un meme nella loro chat di gruppo e Lance non vedeva l’ora che la smettessero – e Shiro focalizzò di nuovo la sua attenzione sul moro.

“Volevo solo dirti che Keith si aspetta che tu balli questa sera.”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non pensava che Keith gli avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi alla pista da ballo visti i precedenti della scorsa notte. Gli aveva urlato addosso più di una volta per avergli dato quell’impressione. “Ne sei sicuro? Voglio dire, non sono neanche iscritto ufficialmente al campo. Non sarebbe giusto e-”

Shiro si limitò a muovere il braccio. “Allura si è occupata di tutto; al momento sei qui, quindi puoi anche considerarti un membro ufficiale del campo di ballo.” Sembrò leggermente confuso quando vide Pidge grugnire e sussurrare “oh, l’ironia della sorte” mentre Lance chinava la testa, sconfitto.

“Non penso proprio che-”

“Lance, hai le _capacità_ per farcela, credimi.”

Pidge si appoggiò con nonchalance a una colonna, le caviglie incrociate, e si guardò le unghie verde neon. “Gli ho insegnato io la breakdance.” Cercava di estorcere a Shiro un qualche tipo di reazione.

Lance era ancora titubante.

Era davvero abbastanza bravo in confronto a tutti quegli street dancer che erano ad anni luce di distanza da lui in fatto di tecnica e vera esperienza? Era rimasto fuori dal giro per così tanto tempo; due giorni non erano _abbastanza_ per sentirsi sicuro di sé. Sicuro di potersi esibire di fronte a Keith e a un _pubblico critico_.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Shiro sospirò. “Sai, Keith ti ha dedicato molto tempo e impegno in questi ultimi giorni. Ripagarlo con una degna esibizione è il minimo che tu possa fare. Anche per Allura.”

Lance si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Shiro non lo stava per niente facendo sentire subdolamente in colpa e non gli rimaneva davvero altra scelta. Doveva ripagare Allura per tutto – per non aver perso la speranza, per avergli dato un’altra possibilità, per averlo fatto rimanere gratuitamente, per avergli permesso di rientrare in contatto con il suo mondo interiore, i suoi idoli.

Quasi gli venivano le lacrime agli occhi per la gratitudine ancora una volta.

Lance voleva davvero _bene_ ai suoi amici.

“Lo farò.” Tirò su con il naso e fece finta di avere qualcosa nell’occhio. “Non aspettatevi niente da me, però. Non è che vincerò la possibilità di esibirmi l’ultimo giorno.”

“Almeno provaci.” Disse Shiro e gli diede una pacca paterna sulla schiena. “E Pidge, sei più che il benvenuto a restare per la cena.”

Pidge si tossì nel pugno in imbarazzo e gli fece il gesto della pistola. “Ay, ricevuto.”

Shiro fece una risata soffocata per poi salutarli. Lance esalò un ultimo sospiro per poi decidere di riprendersi. Deprimersi non gli ha mai fatto bene. Shiro aveva ragione – poteva sempre _provarci_. Anche se ultimamente stava mandando tutto a puttane più del solito.

“Non funziona quando lo fai.” Disse con noncuranza, rovistando nel borsone che Pidge gli aveva così gentilmente preparato.

Pidge continuò a guardare la figura di Shiro che si allontanava, le dita ancora bloccate in quella stupida posa e lanciò un’occhiataccia all’altro. “Sì che funziona.”

“No che non funziona.”

“Sì che funziona.”

“Non posso credere che stessi per provarci con Shiro, amico, _no_. Lui è tipo un padre, anzi, penso che ti abbia appena adottato.”

“Lo faccio solo per divertimento, non rompere così tanto. Ti lascio i diritti al matrimonio.”

E con quello, furono pari.  


* * *

  
“Se tutte le volte che finisco a un campo di ballo mi ritrovo con delle pizze al formaggio extra, allora iscrivetemi pure per ballare sul più grande dei palchi in bikini e tacchi a spillo.” Strillò Lance in visibilio per poi prendere una fetta di paradiso in terra, l’acquolina in bocca. Aveva un profumo delizioso.

“Mi hai appena rovinato l’appetito, grazie.” Brontolò Em – mentre Lance borbottava “Non è colpa mia se la tua immaginazione è troppo sconcia” – e affondò i denti nella sua fetta di pizza.

Avrebbero dovuto fare una bella cena di famiglia, ma Pidge si era preso la sua parte e se l’era filata nella stanza di Shiro con la scusa di voler chiacchierare con Allura.

Lance aprì la chat per controllare lo spam in tempo reale di Pidge.

 **[19:35] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: fermate takashi shirogane 2k16**  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** E’ tipo, whoa mammina, si sventola da solo  
Dormirei su quei pettorali come se fossero cuscini  
Avete notato che ha quella corporatura perfetta a dorito? C o m e. Voglio sapere i suoi segreti.  
E’ così gentile, piango.  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ohhh hai una mega cotta te l’ho detto che è di famiglia  
**[20:01] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in:** **pidge placati 2k16**  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Proprio no, voglio solo apprezzare un bel corpo quando ne vedo uno  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato perchécazzostaimentendo.mov**  
Em vs pidgeboi chi vincerà  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Io scometto su allura ;)  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Maledizione, Hunk. Cazzo. Spietato, amico.  
Ma Shiro è davvero davvero-

E lì smise di leggere. Non era altro che una relazione sugli addominali di Shiro e sapeva bene che “ _Ode al culo_ ” sarebbe stata la prossima. Non importava, lui era decisamente per Keith.

A proposito di Keith.

“Intendi far soffrire il tuo ragazzo in loro compagnia oppure intendi fare qualcosa?” Borbottò Em, senza curarsi di guardarlo.

“Non è il mio ragazzo.”

“Dillo a Ma’ quando lo porterai a cena tra un paio di giorni.”

“Pft, sì certo.” Ridacchiò nervosamente Lance e continuò a osservare Keith completamente circondato da ragazzi, ognuno che gli offriva una fetta diversa di pizza mentre lui le rifiutava gentilmente tutte, palesemente in cerca di una via di fuga, a disagio. Faceva male da guardare, a dire il vero. Ora Lance riusciva a decifrare facilmente le espressioni dell’altro e poteva vedere che era sul punto di farsi scoppiare una vena. Però doveva mantenere la facciata da “istruttore gentile”, quindi il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si sforzava di sorridere, un nervo che si contraeva pericolosamente nella sua mascella. Si alzò frettolosamente, cercando di andarsene prima che qualcun altro lo fermasse.

Sciacqua e ripeteti per altri dieci minuti.

“Ebbene?” Chiese Em di nuovo e si pulì le dita con un tovagliolo di carta.

Lance odiava momenti del genere. Lei lo sapeva.

Con un sospiro, si alzò e scavalcò molteplici cartoni di pizza sul suo cammino. Sembrava che un ragazzo stesse infastidendo Keith ancora di più, quindi si infilò con naturalezza tra i due, la faccia cautamente priva di emozioni quando si rivolse a quella seccatura dicendo: “No, non la vuole la tua stupida Diavola, è vegano, aria, ciao.”  
E poi trascinò via Keith per il polso senza tante cerimonie, circumnavigando con facilità quell’ingorgo di teenager arrapati.

Keith gli prese la mano, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia. “Come facevi a sapere che sono-”

Niente “grazie”, ovviamente.

“Me l’ha detto Em!” Squittì Lance, in imbarazzo. Sua sorella si sedette a portata d’orecchio e gli fece solo il dito medio, seguito da un’occhiata priva di espressione.  
Lance credette di sentire qualcosa simile a “Sai molte cose su di me”, ma poteva benissimo essere stato frutto della sua fantasia. Raccolse un cartone di pizza da terra e Keith lo seguì con cautela verso l’angolo più lontano della stanza, sistemandosi vicino a lui dopo un attimo di esitazione. Lance lo fissò, lo stomaco che pregava di essere nutrito.

“Non ti dispiace se la mangio, vero?” Chiese e mosse le dita prima di prendere una fetta di un qualche tipo di pizza terribilmente piccante che sembra promettere un mal di pancia per giorni. “Voglio dire, sono contro gli abusi sugli animali, ma-” Cercò di afferrare un filamento di formaggio con la lingua prima che potesse raggiungere la sua felpa.

Keith sbuffò, incredulo, e tirò a sé il suo piccolo zaino. “Non ti forzerò giù in gola il mio stile di vita. Mangia quello che vuoi.”

“Non lo farai? Chi sei tu, straniero?” Scherzò e Keith gli allungò un pizzicotto sulla coscia per ripicca.

Non disse più niente, tirò solo fuori il suo “cibo per conigli”, e Lance fissò quello che era palesemente _formaggio_. “I vegani non lo mangiano quello, giusto?” Lo indicò, curioso, e Keith incrociò le gambe, scrollando le spalle.

“Non contiene latticini.”

“Come si può fare il formaggio senza latte?” Lance strizzò gli occhi, le sopracciglia corrugate. Wow, i vegani se ne uscivano con un sacco di robe nuove per sostituire i cibi di ogni giorno. La rispettava come cosa, però.

Keith ne tagliò un piccolo pezzo e lo masticò, le spalle rilassate e gli occhi chiusi. Lance cercò di non osservare quanto fosse bello sotto le luci fluorescenti, i morbidi capelli neri che gli incorniciavano il volto pallido. “Beh, questo è fatto con le mandorle.” Spiegò una volta mandato giù il boccone. “Ci sono molte ricette diverse per fare il formaggio. Shiro ne sa una per farlo con un tipo di seme.”

Un grugnito proveniente dal suo fianco attirò la sua attenzione. Sembrava che Lance ce la stesse mettendo tutta per non fare una battuta o farsi scoppiare un polmone, ma se la lasciò comunque sfuggire insieme a un altro risolino. “Quindi è _formaggio di noci_?”

Keith lo guardò con un’espressione offesa e Lance cominciò a ridere. _Oddio, impagabile_. “Amico, mangi davvero formaggio di noci, oddio, Pidge lo adorerà.”  
“Sempre un modello di maturità, non è vero, McClain?”

La risata di Lance si affievolì solo un po’ quando vide il suo sguardo interrogativo trasformarsi in irritazione e diede un taglio alle battutine sconce, asciugandosi gli occhi umidi. “Scusami, è solo che era troppo divertente, ora dammi un pezzo di quella roba.” Fece per toccare la sua mano, ma l’istruttore la tirò via.

Lottarono per il coltello, ma Keith si arrese, volendo evitare qualunque tipo di ferita grave. “Davvero, non devi farlo. Non credo che ti piacerà comunque.”

“Quanto schifo può fare il formaggio di-” Ridacchiò “noci?” Ne tagliò una fetta mentre Keith affondava la faccia nei palmi, sconfitto, stanco di cercare di farlo ragionare.  
Il sapore che accolse la sua lingua non era esattamente terribile, ma non aveva niente di speciale e faceva a pugni con il retrogusto della salsa tabasco della pizza.

Masticò debolmente e cercò di mantenere la sua faccia priva di emozioni negative.

Keith lo sbirciò curioso, aspettandosi un qualche tipo di critica.

“Buono.” Mentì Lance e mandò giù.

Un sorriso consapevole fiorì sulle labbra di Keith. Sbuffò una semi risata. “Hai appena arricciato il naso, non devi mentire.”

“No, vattene, mi mangerò tutto questo stupido formaggio alle noci.” Scherzò Lance, allontanando le mani di Keith, che cercava di recuperare il cibo. Sentendosi stranamente determinato e pronto a fargli piacere, se ne tagliò un’altra fetta. “Il formaggio migliore che abbia mai mangiato, cosa dici, non sai niente di me!”

Keith sospirò e continuò a guardarlo con uno sguardo affettuoso.

Finirono per condividere l’enorme contenitore dell’insalata di Ma’, ricetta di famiglia, e la pizza rimase lì, abbandonata.  


* * *

  
Lance stava cercando Pidge, ma trovò solo Shiro seduto a tipo un centimetro di distanza da Allura mentre stava affondando i denti dentro un gigantesco hamburger. Lui sollevò lo sguardo, colto alla sprovvista, e masticò con aria colpevole. Lance incrociò le braccia.

“E quale sarebbe la tua scusa, Mr. Sostengo Keith in questa missione vegetariana anche se dovesse uccidermi?”

Il ragazzo più grande ingoiò il boccone. “Non dirglielo. È ossessionato dal farmi mangiare sano dopo tutta quella storia del, uh, dell’incidente, così le mie ferite si dovrebbero rimarginare meglio e non lasciare grandi cicatrici. Il cibo che consumi influisce sul processo di guarigione.” Sembrava una citazione del suo partner, spiccicata.

Come se Lance potesse biasimarlo, anche lui se ne sarebbe mangiato uno. Quel formaggio non era per niente il suo tipo di cibo e aveva dato a Keith la parte più grande di insalata dopo aver visto come la mangiava con gusto.

Gli aveva promesso che l’avrebbe invitato a cena da loro la prossima volta.

Era pronto a chiamare sua sorella una profetessa.

Ma c’era stato quel qualcosa di tenero quando avevano condiviso il cibo che gli aveva fatto dimenticare della fame man mano che imparavano a conoscersi scambiandosi ricette, mentre schivava cautamente tutte le domande relative alle sue esperienze di ballo.

Non c’era bisogno che Keith lo sapesse, non ancora.  


* * *

  
**sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** siete mai stati così presi male da mangiare formaggio di noci per lui  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Ha mangiato il mio formaggio di noci quando nessun’altro l’avrebbe fatto…… - probabilmente keith, 2k16  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Se fossi in lui, ti sposerei subito  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** non siete invitati al mio matrimonio nessuno dei due  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Quando vai in luna di miele non dimenticarti di andare a salutare tuo cugino – il mar morto  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** L’unica cosa più salata del tuo povero culo.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** okkaaaay bene siete invitati ma portatemi un McMenù per togliermi questo sapore di noci dalla bocca  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Evvai!!! :)) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Tre video di cui avete bisogno per questo capitolo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pyisiFqJhI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g6rw_HqO4U (immaginatevi Lance mentre se lo guarda alle 3 di notte)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1Lo2bangnk  
> In tutta onestà, lo stile di Keith lo devo ai troppi video di coreografie di Mina Myoung che ho guardato nella mia stupida vita. Stiamo solo esplorando la superficie di un legame più profondo e meno legato alla disperazione di Lance, restate sintonizzati.


	5. Di lavoro di squadra e sconfinamenti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Ed eccoci arrivati al capitolo 5! Il nostro viaggio è quasi giunto al termine, mancano **2 capitoli alla conclusione:** i prossimi aggiornamenti saranno rispettivamente il **28/01** e il **3/02**.  
> Ancora un grazie alla mia infaticabile Beta, [Crispygarden](https://crispygarden.tumblr.com/), che si prodiga per domare i miei errori di forma <3  
> Grazie di cuore anche a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirci e non esitate a farci sapere cosa ne pensate della fic nei commenti! <3  
>   
> Se siete già disperati per la mancanza di fic klance in italiano, non temete! Sto lavorando alla traduzione di _Shut Up and Dance with Me_ di wittyy_name (dance AU, ha spopolato moltissimo nel fandom anglofono) e di _Life after Death_ di Taylortot.  
> Potete già seguire i profili delle due autrici [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=225552) su EFP (creati e gestiti da me, DanceLikeAnHippogriff, con il consenso delle autrici).  
> 

La sera – insieme alle prove del campo di ballo – arrivò decisamente troppo presto.  
  
Lance riuscì a malapena a trovare il tempo per fare un po’ di riscaldamento, lo stomaco costantemente annodato per l’ansia. Era il suo momento – il suo grande ritorno, o perlomeno la possibilità di dimostrare le sue capacità a Keith.  
  
Comunque, non si aspettava di trovare più di tre giudici, due dei quali erano ovviamente Shiro e Allura.  
  
Lance si morse la pelle secca intorno alle unghie e osservò i giudici, tutti dall’aria professionale – due donne che non aveva mai visto prima, entrambe sulla quarantina, vestite con dei blazer raffinati e strette gonne nere.  
  
“Non pensavo che fosse una cosa così seria.” Borbottò mordicchiandosi il pollice e Pidge gli allontanò la mano con uno schiaffo. Per fortuna, perché di solito si fermava solo dopo che gli sanguinavano le punte delle dita.  
  
“Sei a un campo di ballo nella scuola più in della regione. Non so che cosa ti aspettassi.” Pidge scrollò le spalle e indicò il resto dei ragazzini di street dance che si stavano dando una sistemata, palesemente incentivati anche dalla presenza di quelle signore intimidatorie. Lance si sentì di nuovo alle superiori, pronto a fare la verifica di matematica della vita. Quelle signore corrispondevano all’immagine della “professoressa severa”.  
  
“E poi,” continuò Pidge. “Sono tutti a disagio. Io credo che te la caverai. Non è il tuo primo rodeo.” Non appena finì la frase, il telefono di Lance vibrò per una nuova notifica, ma l’allegro “vorrei essere lì, amico, fai del tuo meglio!!!:)))” di Hunk non servì a calmare i suoi nervi a pezzi.  
  
Lance si trattenne a stento dal fare una pernacchia con la bocca. “Okay, ma niente era come-” Gesticolò in direzione di Shiro e Allura, impegnati a intrattenere i giudici, entrambi vestiti come per un ballo di gala. Il vestito lillà della ragazza per poco non brillava nella luce tenue del grande lampadario. “Così raffinata e d’alta classe! È come se mi stessero per far ballare freestyle sul più sfrenato ritmo di Tchaikovsky. Voglio dire, certo, forse Keith potrebbe farcela con tutta quella sua ossessione per le piroette e la tortura dello stare sulle punte, ma io-”  
  
“Lance, stai sblaterando.”  
  
“Non sto sblaterando!” Balbettò lui nervoso, la voce incrinata e stridula. “Non sto per niente sblaterando, e non l’ho mai fatto, come ti è venuto anche solo in mente-”  
Che cosa diceva Pa’ in situazioni come queste? Inspira ed espira per otto secondi? Quattro? Quanti secondi? _Dio, non lo sapeva-_  
  
Rimasero nei paraggi e guardarono la performance dei ballerini di danza classica, prestando veramente attenzione solo quando fu il turno di Em di brillare. Si esibì perfettamente e venne applaudita con entusiasmo dai suoi compagni; gli applausi più forti vennero dal gruppetto di ragazze che aveva conosciuto in quei due giorni. Allura le rivolse un sorriso radioso quando fece un inchino per poi scendere dal palco e raggiungere i suoi amici, sciogliendo subito lo stretto chignon.  
  
Quando arrivò il momento della competizione di street dance, Pidge per poco non dovette trascinare un recalcitrante Lance al secondo piano nel salone ovest. Lance avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi con le unghie ai muri e Pidge dovette strattonarlo via da ogni colonna a cui riusciva ad avvinghiarsi, piagnucolando per tutto il tempo che avrebbe lasciato perdere e che se ne sarebbe tornato a casa.  
  
Era stato tutto un grosso errore. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere a casa in quel momento, a mangiare i biscotti di Ma’ e piangere fino ad addormentarsi cercando di fare matematica, seppellito sotto molteplici libri sperando di assorbire almeno un po’ della loro conoscenza.  
  
“Infastidire Keith è un conto, Pidge, ma questa è roba seria.” Si lamentò quando raggiunsero la doppia porta e, in un ultimo tentativo di salvarsi, il moro cercò di appigliarsi disperatamente allo stipite. Dei ragazzi li superarono, lanciandogli occhiate di commiserazione. “Non sono in buoni rapporti con le _grandi aspettative_!”  
  
Pidge si irritò a quelle parole e avrebbe voluto tirargli un calcio in culo, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché una voce dall’accento marcato risuonò alle sue spalle. “Lance, ragazzo mio, sei tu?”  
  
Il moro, sconvolto, rivolse gli occhi blu colmi di lacrime a un allegro vecchietto, vestito in un completo gessato blu scuro che gli calzava a pennello, i folti baffi che non riuscivano a nascondere il suo grande sorriso.  
  
“Coran!” Squittì Lance per la sorpresa e cercò di ricomporsi, lasciando andare immediatamente lo stipite della porta. “Che bello vederti!”  
  
“Anche per me. E dimmi, cosa fate voi ragazzi in un posto come questo?” L’uomo più anziano si lisciò i baffi rossicci, osservandoli con un sopracciglio alzato. “Vi siete persi sulla strada per la finale dell’Echo?”  
  
Lance cercò di ignorare la dolorosa fitta allo stomaco quando venne menzionato proprio quel torneo, ma decise di nascondere il suo sconforto. “Potrei dire lo stesso per te!” Ribatté, incrociando le braccia. “Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
“Allura mi ha richiesto di valutare le performance dei ragazzi di Shiro.” Coran tirò il bavero della giacca, il petto in fuori. “Devo ammettere che è un onore! Ah, come mi sono mancati i bei vecchi tempi…”  
  
Lance ricordava bene la prima volta che Allura gli aveva dato la notizia bomba che suo zio – il preside dell’Accademia di Belle Arti della Sig.na Altea –in passato si mescolava ai breakdancer in competizioni clandestine, principalmente facendo da giudice e assicurandosi che lo spettacolo procedesse senza intoppi e troppi bari. In ogni caso, aveva chiuso con quello stile di vita quando il padre di Allura era morto e lo aveva lasciato a capo dell’Accademia.  
  
Lance lo rispettava per l’impegno con cui aveva cambiato se stesso, studiando e imparando diversi stili di ballo nel corso degli anni, per poi succedergli come preside.  
  
Stili diversi…?  
  
Lance si strozzò. “Valuterai la _mia_ performance. Io e Keith-”  
  
“Siete due facce della stessa medaglia, dunque mi aspetto che riusciate a tirare fuori il meglio l’uno dall’altro.” Allura si intromise in quel momento, Shiro che la seguiva a qualche passo di distanza. Il suo sguardo sembrava severo.  
  
“Mi auguro che tu abbia appreso un paio di cose in più sulla cooperazione a questo campo, Lance.” Disse in tono minaccioso, le sopracciglia sottili corrugate, e il moro non dovette neanche aprire la bocca per rispondere perché sapeva che lei _sapeva_.  
  
Lui e Keith… non avevano la stessa mentalità né lo stesso livello di abilità, soprattutto ora che Keith sembrava voler controllare tutti i movimenti di Lance a suo piacimento.  
  
Erano riusciti a cooperare un po’ meglio dopo aver condiviso quella cena, ma la miccia di Keith era dannatamente corta quando i movimenti sciolti di Lance si fermavano o bloccavano.  
  
Shiro fu un po’ più gentile in merito, guardando Allura con occhi da cerbiatto. Lei si incaricò di trascinare via suo zio, chiacchierando lungo la via. “So che ce la puoi fare.” Fu tutto quello che il ragazzo più grande riuscì a dire prima di dover raggiungere il resto dei giudici.  
  
“E questo è quanto.” Scherzò Pidge e trascinò un pietrificato Lance all’interno. “Guardiamo la competizione prima che venga il tuo turno di essere incenerito.”  
  
“Grazie.” Disse Lance, la voce priva di qualunque tipo di sarcasmo.  
  
Pidge lo guardò per un lungo momento e tirò fuori il suo telefono verde brillante per digitare qualcosa. Probabilmente scrivendo di come Lance avesse finalmente perso la testa.  


* * *

  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Keith, stando sulle punte e allungandosi verso il soffitto per fare uno stretching completo.

Lance si sentiva come se stesse per vomitare e continuò a tendersi per raggiungere le punte. Si era fatto il triplo nodo alle scarpe.

“Mai stato meglio.” Si costrinse a dire a fatica e si guardò allo specchio. Aveva il viso bianco come il gesso.

Si calò il cappello in testa per nascondere la sua espressione sofferente. Keith osservò il suo riflesso nello specchio.  


* * *

  
Sentiva il cuore battergli da qualche parte nella gola e le luci del palco sulle prime lo accecarono. Si forzò al massimo per non guardare le cinque figure sedute in prima fila, gli sguardi indagatori, in cerca di un minimo errore. La stanza era quasi piena – una massa sfocata di colori e facce granitiche e luci che erano _decisamente troppo abbaglianti_.

Non riusciva neanche più a vedere Keith – l’altro era immerso in luci gialle e arancioni come se fosse un dio nato per la grandezza, per i grandi palchi e i movimenti fluidi, e lui, lo sciocco mortale, cercò di non pensare troppo al divario incolmabile che separava il loro talento. Il sudore iniziò a raccogliersi attorno al collo della maglietta, ma non si fermò.

_‘Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?_   
_Feeling jaded, huh?’_

Keith era una massa sfocata di sfumature rosse e gli occhi di Lance seguirono le sue lunghe gambe, mentre le braccia eseguivano la combo automatica di gomito, gomito, caduta, ginocchio verso l’esterno in _scivolata, ritorno, boom boom_ , le luci erano forse diventate più intense?

I suoi occhi erano ancora incollati sulle gambe di Keith mentre copiava quei movimenti al meglio delle sue capacità, _passo, passo, giù, su, tira-_

Avevano provato quella parte?

_Passo, passo-_

E poi Keith fu nel suo spazio– per una frazione di secondo al massimo – prima che si scontrassero goffamente.

“Fermate la musica.” Uno dei giudici fece un gesto secco verso la balconata.

Addio luci del palcoscenico, musica, gloria e riconoscimento.  


* * *

  
Lance voleva piangere lacrime di frustrazione. Voleva che Keith guardasse dalla sua parte, ma l’altro si infilò le dita nel suo groviglio di capelli scuri con fare punitivo, inspirando brusco mentre si allontanava di qualche passo da lui, deluso, imbarazzato, tutto tranne che-

 _Fiero_.

“Io allora,” Lance esordì in quel silenzio tombale, il collo in fiamme e lo sguardo appannato da lacrime non versate. “Raccolgo la mia roba…” Fece un gesto vago verso i camerini, accennando un passo incerto in quella direzione.

Una dei giudici, i capelli dorati raccolti in una treccia arrotolata in quella che sembrava essere una corona, li guardò male da dietro le sue lenti a mezzaluna, gli occhi verdi e glaciali. Lance deglutì nervosamente e si bloccò sul posto.

La donna li osservò per qualche secondo e Lance si sforzò di non guardare in direzione di Keith, anche se poteva vedere comunque la sua postura sconfitta con la coda dell’occhio.

“Mi aspettavo di meglio dal suo partner, Shirogane.” Si rivolse a Shiro, che sembrava confuso da quanto appena successo. Il fatto che avesse completamente ignorato l’esistenza di Keith nonostante fosse lui l’istruttore fece abbassare le spalle del povero compagno di Lance ancora di più.

Shiro si mordicchiò il labbro e sospirò. Nessuno osava emettere un suono.

“Aveva detto che era il miglior studente del suo gruppo, è corretto?” Disse finalmente rivolta a Keith e scartabellò tra la pila di carte posata sul tavolo, cercando la cartella di Lance.

“Sì, signora.” Annuì, la voce appena udibile. Sembrava un bambino che veniva sgridato.

Lance si sentì un po’ morire dentro.

Le parole “ _miglior studente_ ” continuavano a risuonargli nella testa. L’aveva deluso così tanto.

“In tutti questi anni in qualità di giudice a eventi simili, non ho mai visto qualcuno di così poco… sincronizzato. Non dal punto di vista tecnico, ma…” Un’altra giudice iniziò a mordicchiare la sua matita. “È come se non foste sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Il suo alunno segue ciecamente ogni suo passo come se non avesse un linguaggio del corpo – nessuna volontà, se vogliamo – che sia suo. Non credo che lei sia adatto a questo compito – a prescindere dalla sua qualificazione – perché, invece di insegnare, ha palesemente creato una copia perfetta di sé. Ballare significa libertà, non cercare di forzare qualcuno dentro una cornice che lei ha creato.”

Keith chinò la testa per la vergogna, le spalle incassate. “Capisco.”

“Se posso parlare,” Allura si intromise cautamente, con la sua voce ufficiale, e Lance volle quasi rannicchiarsi sul pavimento e chiederle di smetterla – smetterla di parare il suo inutile culo, smetterla di provare a far vedere agli altri che era degno di qualcosa quando palesemente non lo era. “Il signor McClain ha fatto freestyle tutta la vita. Se c’è qualcuno a cui dare la colpa qui, sono io. Forse sono stata troppo… insolente nel pensare che potesse adattarsi a un regime standard di routine di ballo nell’arco di così pochi giorni-”

“ _Pochi giorni_ , hai detto…?” Coran si appoggiò allo schienale e iniziò ad arricciarsi i baffi attorno al dito, pensieroso.

Lance si sentì quasi _grato_ quando i giudici iniziarono a discutere di chi fosse la colpa per aver portato lì dentro uno scarto di strada pensando che potesse ballare – ovviamente non lo dissero ad alta voce, ma questo fu quello che riuscì a capire dalla loro conversazione – perché ebbe il tempo di asciugarsi gli occhi, pieni di lacrime di umiliazione.

Lo sguardo di Keith si posò su di lui per mezzo secondo quando Coran parlò. “Lance, ti andrebbe di esibirti ancora una volta?”

I due ballerini aprirono la bocca allo stesso tempo per spiegargli perché quella fosse una _pessima idea_ , ma Coran si limitò a scuotere la mano e le loro mute proteste cessarono immediatamente. Il rosso sembrava stranamente serio. “Da solo, se possibile. Dimentica i dettagli e i tecnicismi; prendi la base degli insegnamenti di Keith e fai freestyle come più ti aggrada. Pensi di poterlo fare?”

Lance sentì gli occhi indaco di Keith bruciargli due buchi nel fianco, ma fece un breve respiro e annuì quando vide il cenno brusco di Allura.

Coran gli restituì il gesto e la musica affogò i sussurri silenziosi delle persone che si agitavano sui loro posti. Lance chiuse gli occhi.

Doveva mostrare il suo meglio prima di essere buttato fuori di lì a calci. Doveva fare un’uscita con il botto.  


* * *

  
Tre due uno.

Lance si sistemò il cappello.  


* * *

  
_'I was good on my own, that's the way it was, that's the way it was_  
 _You were good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love'_

Le ore passate a provare la routine di Keith erano rimaste inculcate nel suo stesso essere, ma eccolo là, a eseguire quei movimenti sensuali con più scioltezza ora che non aveva delle linee da seguire. I passi gli venivano naturali, era fluido nel modo in cui le sue mani sfiorarono il petto mentre si abbassava più del solito, riversando l’anima nel modo in cui muoveva la parte superiore del suo corpo – _il tuo punto di forza, Lance_.

Quella voce suonava sospettosamente come quella di Keith.

Le sue sneakers squittirono con soddisfazione sulle assi del palco quando piegò con fare esperto il piede e poi il corpo per seguire il ritmo, visualizzò tutte le ore passate a sudare di fronte agli specchi a muro, cercando di copiare Keith tutto il tempo.

E cazzo. Finalmente lo _capì_.

Non era fatto per _copiare_ nessuno.

Non doveva essere come Keith o Shiro o nessun’altro. Doveva essere Lance con i suoi difetti e il suo stile unico. Si lasciò andare.

_'Don’t get it twisted – ’_

Si colpì leggermente il fianco con la punta delle dita, le gambe che rollavano con scioltezza, e sentì le prima urla di apprezzamento sopra le note della canzone. Era come se qualcuno avesse acceso un interruttore nel suo udito, pensò, quando sentì un ronzio sempre più positivo unirsi al ritmo che alimentava i suoi movimenti complicati, lo faceva esibire al meglio.

Le lacrime rimaste si asciugarono e Lance si sentì finalmente perso nel suo elemento, un ghigno che gli increspava le labbra.

Fece fare una capriola in aria al cappello e si gasò per le urla di incoraggiamento.

Fanculo Keith e il suo regno, proprio.

Eseguì con facilità la serie di movimenti di bacino scelti da Keith, aggiungendo più molleggiamenti ed energia a ogni mossa, rallentando nei momenti giusti. Quando il tifo si fece più rumoroso, rievocò le sue abilità da breakdancer da tempo dimenticate, lasciandosi cadere per terra con la perfezione che veniva da ore e ore passate ad allenarsi.

_Giù con un bel flip, il pavimento contro la sua schiena per mezzo secondo._

Un elegante capriola di cappello dopo, finì quella boiata di routine all’istante e fece un inchino mentre il pubblico che l’aveva snobbato fino a poche ore prima urlava la sua approvazione, Pidge e Em che impazzivano in fondo alla sala.

La risata di Shiro era roboante e batté il palmo sul tavolo, facendolo tremare per la forza dell’impatto. “Ora sì che ci siamo!” Indicò il palco, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro.

I giudici, con gli occhi sbarrati, sussurravano concitatamente tra di loro, e Allura si coprì la bocca, gli occhi che brillavano di allegria. Indicò discretamente alla destra di Lance, facendo girare il moro.

Keith stava ansimando dietro di lui, girando il collo in quel modo che faceva dopo una buona routine di danza. Il labbro inferiore di Lance tremò quando scorse il suo adorabile sorriso.

_Che fosse…?_

“Sei un buon primo ballerino, Lance.” Rise sottovoce, gli occhi che luccicavano, mostrando i denti in un ghigno soddisfatto. Il moro finalmente realizzò che sì, era appena successo – Keith l’aveva seguito e aveva davvero-

“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia seguito. Sapevo che potevi farcela.” Gli allungò una gomitata giocosa, tirandosi su la visiera del cappello per vedere meglio la sua faccia, esibendosi nel suo sorriso più dolce, quello che di solito riservava agli amici più intimi e alla famiglia.

Lo sguardo dolce con cui Keith gli rispose avrebbe potuto essere definito come sognante, ma la sua voce era decisamente arrogante quando gli scostò il braccio. “Non credere che sarà sempre così d’ora in poi. Posso sempre farti il culo.”

“Nei tuoi sogni, bellezza.” Lance gli fece l’occhiolino, senza smettere di sorridere.

Aveva sentito storie sull’attimo di affinità supremo – ne aveva avuti a bizzeffe con Hunk e Pidge, ma la scarica elettrica che gli percorse il corpo era indescrivibile.

Condividere un momento di vittoria e gloria insieme. Lance sentì che ora erano connessi in un modo nuovo ed emozionante.

Guardò Keith e sentì che avrebbe potuto baciarlo lì e subito, sotto le luci accecanti del palcoscenico.

Purtroppo, la realtà bussò alla loro bolla personale nella forma di Coran, che era a dir poco orgoglioso e spiazzato. Lance si sentì arrossire per la felicità. “Ragazzo mio, non finisci mai di stupirmi.” Disse l’uomo e tirò su con il naso leggermente. Allura poggiò una mano sul suo braccio con gentilezza, un po’ commossa anche lei. “C’è sempre stato del talento in te che, come abbiamo potuto vedere tutti, non è domabile con facilità. Il che mi porta al punto più importante-” Si alzò e allargò le braccia come se fosse stato sul punto di abbracciare tutti i suoi adorati studenti e ospiti. “Come mi ha detto il precedente preside, ballare si basa sulla libertà. Non aver paura di rompere le regole a volte e cerca di imparare dai tuoi compagni. Possono insegnarti più di quanto credi.”

Lance e Keith si scambiarono un’occhiata.

“Puntate sempre a sviluppare i vostri reciproci punti di forza – e il miglior modo per farlo, come avevano menzionato all’inizio del primo giorno Shiro e la mia cara Allura, sono questo tipo di eventi. Un bell’applauso per la cooperazione e la comprensione, tutti insieme!” Seguì un applauso scrosciante e Lance coprì la sua risata con la mano, guardando Keith di sottecchi che si era unito alla folla. Sembrava che una dei giudici si stesse sforzando a battere le mani – una severa istruttrice di danza classica di New York, scoprì Lance in seguito – ma il suo buon’umore era inattaccabile.

“State finalmente lavorando insieme!” Urlò Allura facendosi sentire sopra il fragore degli applausi, commossa. “Continuate su questa strada, e ripeterò le parole di Coran – imparate l’uno dall’altro e siate pazienti. Siete entrambi unici nel vostro campo e i vostri stili di danza sono diversi, ma se li combinate insieme, sono certa che riuscirete a creare qualcosa di bellissimo che ci stupirà tutti l’ultimo giorno!” Fece scattare un pollice verso l’alto. “Rendimi orgogliosa, Lance! Anche tu, Keith!”

Il moro sbatté gli occhi velocemente. Aspetta, _l’ultimo giorno_?

“Scusa, ma dev’esserci stato un errore?!” Cercò di attirare l’attenzione di Allura, ma Coran era già nel bel mezzo di un altro discorso, la folla che ruggiva. Alcuni ragazzi si arrampicarono sul palco e iniziarono a fare riscaldamento, pronti per il prossimo turno. Lance saltellò in giro, frustrato. “Ragazzi, spiegatevi!”

“Non era già abbastanza chiaro che ti abbia tenuto d’occhio fin dal primo giorno, Lance?” Si domandò Keith mentre il suo sguardo vagava su quel caos, una scintilla di tenerezza negli occhi, e iniziò a ispezionarsi le unghie.

Lance fece un cenno con la mano nella sua direzione, senza curarsi di guardarlo. “Flirteremo più tardi, bellezza, devo scoprire cosa intendevano con _che ci stupirà tutti l’ultimo_ -” Lance si bloccò e abbassò il braccio, gli occhi spalancati.

Improvvisamente, tutto ebbe decisamente molto più cazzo di senso di prima. Shiro e Allura che facevano i misteriosi, Keith che lo faceva correre in giro fino a farlo quasi svenire dalla stanchezza, tutto quell’evento-

Keith sembrò fin troppo timido quando incrociò le braccia e la sua anca sporse leggermente in fuori. “Congratulazioni, McClain, spero che tu sia pronto a collaborare.” Il suo sorrisetto era pieno di cattive intenzioni e per tutta risposta Lance cadde in ginocchio, le braccia alzate.

“Ringrazio Dio onnipotente e la divina signorina Allura Altea per questa occasione!” Urlò e si guadagnò una risata soffocata da parte di Keith. L’istruttore gli abbassò la visiera sugli occhi e scese elegantemente dal palco, correndo da Shiro.

Lance si strofinò la guancia rosso scuro, per poi venire scacciato dai ballerini impazienti subito dopo.

Nel momento in cui saltò giù dal palco venne assalito da Em e Pidge. Li abbracciò forte e si sentì il ragazzo più felice del mondo.  


* * *

  
“A te l’onore.”

“No, a te.”

“A te.”

“Hai sopportato le mie lamentele per giorni, quindi fai tu questa scelta.”

Keith sospirò, le sopracciglia corrugate. Lui e Lance potevano anche capirsi meglio ora, ma continuavano a discutere per ogni singola cosa. “Okay, ma non te la prendere se ne scelgo una brutta. Non sono molto fortunato con le lotterie.” Borbottò l’istruttore dai capelli corvini.

“Muoviti e mettila dentro!” Grugnì Lance e scosse il vaso a forma di bolla di fronte a lui, pieno di fogli con su scritti i nomi delle canzoni per la loro futura combo di ballo.

Era davvero un terno al lotto, ma si fidava dei gusti musicali di Shiro più di quelli di Keith. Qualunque cosa avessero preso, non sarebbe stata così male.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e infilò la mano nella bocca del vaso, toccando un po’ di fogliettini a caso prima di tirarne fuori uno.

Aprì il bigliettino, ma non ebbe il tempo di leggerlo perché Lance glielo strappò dalle mani, quasi rovesciando il vaso per la fretta. “Oddio, che colpaccio! Abbiamo Beyoncé!” Lo sventolò di fronte alla faccia di Keith così tanto che l’altro dovette afferrargli il polso con un verso di scherno esagerato.

“Smettila e lasciami-”

Lance vide la figura di Keith irrigidirsi mentre il suo sguardo scorreva sulle piccole lettere più e più volte come se non potesse credere che avrebbe ballato sulle note di Beyoncé – neanche lui riusciva a crederci, ma il suo stupore era più estatico che altro. Era più che impaziente di cominciare, mentre Keith…

“Tutto okay, amico?” Chiese, chinandosi per sbirciare la faccia di Keith, immobile come la pietra.

“Uh? Sì, sto bene.”

Lance poteva vedere che non stava per niente _bene_ , ma Keith sgusciò lontano dalla sua portata prima che il moro potesse fargli altre domande.  


* * *

  
Stanco per il troppo sforzo e per lo stress, Lance riuscì a malapena a trascinare il suo culo fino al dormitorio dopo aver salutato Pidge. Aveva un vero sacco a pelo e quello che poteva essere chiamato un pigiama – una vecchia maglietta di Adventure Time che gli aveva regalato Em una vita fa, la piccola faccia di Jake scolorita dai lavaggi, insieme a un paio di pantaloncini rosa fluo (grazie ancora, Pidge, brutta caccola) – ed era sollevato perché quella notte avrebbe dormito da solo. Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante se gli amici di sua sorella l’avessero visto così. Era già successo una volta quando Maxi, suo fratello maggiore, aveva portato a casa i suoi amici del poker senza avvisare.

La vergogna era stata insostenibile. A scuola l’avevano chiamato “Ponyboy” per un anno minimo, ma tutti stranamente pensavano che fosse un riferimento molto fico a “I ragazzi della 56a strada” invece che alla sua maglietta del pigiama di Rainbow Dash. Maledizione ai regali creativi di Hunk!

Lance si svegliò qualche ora più tardi e notò che non era solo come pensava.

Sentì di nuovo dei fruscii e aprì gli occhi stanchi per vedere Keith in piedi in pantaloncini e maglietta larga, che scrollava sul telefono. Tossì nel pugno e Lance borbottò, arrotolandosi nel suo sacco a pelo e fingendo di essere un bruco – solo che era una bellissima farfalla, chi voleva prendere in giro.

Imitò il rumore delle sirene della polizia con un sussurro e Keith fece un balzo per lo spavento. “Fermò lì, signore. Cosa crede di fare alle-” Lance controllò il suo orologio, “3 di notte?!” I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono e si agitò un po’ di più nel sacco a pelo nel tentativo di apparire minaccioso. “Ti ricordo che siamo partner ora e voglio che tu sia forma smagliante oggi!”

“Non è oggi fino a quando non dormo.” Keith scrollò le spalle. Lance poteva vedere le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi. “Stavo per vestirmi e andare ad allenarmi ancora un po’. Qualcuno deve pur pensare alle mosse da fare.”

“La prenderò come un’offesa alle mie capacità.”

“Come vuoi.” Keith si infilò un paio di pantaloni della tuta larghi come un tendone del circo. Si rigonfiavano in un modo strano. “Segui il tuo consiglio e riposati. Ci aspetta una giornata pesante.”

Lance si avvicinò a Keith dimenandosi con fare minaccioso, lo sguardo torvo. L’altro sollevo un sopracciglio, perplesso da quella personificazione di un verme. Beh, Lance stava troppo troppo comodo per lasciare il suo bozzolo sicuro, ma Keith stava davvero mettendo alla prova la sua pazienza. “Col cavolo, José. Vai a dormire!”

“Che ti importa di cosa faccio di notte?”

“Mi sto solo prendendo cura di te! Hai ballato come un pazzo per ore ormai, il minimo che puoi fare è riposare.”

Keith sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati. “Vedilo come un mio attimo di tregua, allora. Non esagero né niente.”

Lance cercò di muovere le braccia in quello spazio stretto per abbassare la zip del sacco a pelo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Dormi!”

Keith iniziò ad allacciarsi le scarpe, apparentemente irritato dal suo compagno. “Abbassa la voce!” Lo sgridò a voce altrettanto alta, se non di più. Qualcuno si rigirò sul pavimento dall’altra parte della tenda. “Non riesco a dormire, lasciami stare. Soffro di insonnia da due anni ormai.” La sua voce risuonò vuota quando lo disse, le dita ferme per un po’, appoggiate sui lacci delle scarpe. “Non mi piace dormire. Mi vengono sempre… gli incubi.”

Lance si mise a sedere nel suo sacco a pelo aperto per metà decorato con lune e pianeti e rimase in silenzio, senza sapere davvero cosa dire. Era ovvio a cosa si riferiva.

_La sparatoria._

Anche Lance aveva avuto un sacco di sogni terribili su quell’incidente e non vi aveva neanche assistito. Non poteva neanche immaginare come potesse essere stato per Keith.

L’altro riprese ad allacciarsi le scarpe e, con un lamento tormentoso, Lance si divincolò dal suo dolce _dolce_ sacco a pelo e disse addio al suo sonno. Cercò a tentoni la sua felpa blu scuro con il cappuccio e i pantaloni della tuta. “Allora vengo con te.”

Keith raddrizzò la schiena. La flebile luce del suo telefono tremolò per poi spegnersi completamente. Lance non riuscì a vedere la sua reazione. Riusciva ancora a intravedere la sua figura illuminata dalla debole luce arancione della strada, che si riversava nella stanza attraverso le ampie finestre.  
“Perché?”

Lance si aspettava un sacco di risposte – la maggior parte delle quali sgarbate – e quella lo colse un po’ impreparato.  
Scrollò le spalle nel buio per poi ricordarsi che l’altro non poteva vederlo comunque. Così si infilò la felpa. “Perché no? Mi sentirei in colpa se ti lasciassi gironzolare tutto solo. E- e poi, questa è la nostra routine. Sarebbe abbastanza stronzo da parte mia se ti lasciassi fare tutto il lavoro.” _Ottimo salvataggio._

Keith rimase in silenzio, ma quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era tornata normale. “Sarà solo che colpa tua se domani ti butterò giù dal letto a calci alle 8:00.”

Lance ridacchiò e si alzò, le gambe che gli dolevano un po’. “Oh, ma per favore. Se questa è la tua strategia per liberarti di me, non funzionerà.”

“Lo so. Ci ho provato.” Sbuffò Keith con irritazione teatrale e si avviò verso la tenda. “È solo che sei _troppo appiccicoso_.”

“Mi chiamano _La Colla_ per un motivo.”

“Uno, pessima reference, due, non ti chiamavano _Il Sarto_ o qualcosa del genere?”

“Le mie reference sono fantastiche e almeno adesso so che mi ascolti davvero!”

“No.”

“Sì che lo fai. È troppo tardi per scampartela così.”

Keith premette un dito contro le labbra secche di Lance e il moro capì che era il momento di stare zitto quando l’istruttore scostò la tenda. Lance lo seguì, la sua mano che cercava di trattenere la sensazione persistente di un tocco freddo sulle sue labbra.  


* * *

  
“Se questa è la tua strategia per liberarti di me, cazzo se funziona.” Si lamentò Lance e si guardò attorno con circospezione nel corridoio squallido, schivando velocemente una ragnatela penzolante. Che schifo. Keith era qualche passo più avanti e saliva le scale scricchiolanti con un obiettivo ben chiaro in mente. “Sei sicuro che possiamo venire qui? L’ultima volta che Allura mi ha beccato mentre cercavo di entrare non è finita bene.” A quanto pare l’ingresso al tetto era vietato a tutti tranne che a pochi inservienti e a persone scelte. Qualcosa a proposito di uno sfortunato incidente e un suicidio, o almeno questo era quanto gli era stato detto. “Giusto per sicurezza.” Aveva detto il padre di Allura e aveva chiuso per sempre l’unica entrata che portava al tetto.

L’entrata proibita che Lance stava per violare per la seconda volta nella vita.

“Se hai così tanta paura, sei libero di tornartene indietro.” Gli suggerì Keith e fece girare le pesanti chiavi attorno all’indice. Gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito, come se avesse voluto vedere che impressione avevano fatto al moro quelle parole.

Lance si fermò, fissando le chiavi. “E quelle dove le hai prese?”

Keith afferrò l’anello di metallo arrugginito. “Le ho prese in prestito.”

Okay, ora era _sicuro_ che non avrebbero dovuto essere lì. “Oddio, sei un criminale, le hai rubate ad Allura?!”

“ _Prese in prestito_ , Lance. Le restituirò una volta finito e non si accorgerà neanche che erano sparite, tanto per cominciare.” Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini spostò l’asse che sprangava la porta e infilò una delle chiavi nella serratura arrugginita. “L’ho fatto ieri e non è successo niente. Continuerai a lamentarti oppure ti fidi della mia autorità anche se ci beccano?”

“Lo sai, hai una personalità orribile.” Borbottò Lance tra i denti, stringendosi le braccia per il refolo di vento freddo che entrò nel corridoio quando la porta di metallo si aprì con un rumoroso _clang_. “Dovresti dedicare un po’ di tempo a ricostruirti come persona, così che il tuo look possa combaciare con il tuo – _woah_.”

La vista che lo accolse era mozzafiato. Non erano così in alto, ma la scuola era comunque situata nella parte più bella della città, sovrastando la strada principale del centro. Venne abbagliato dai numerosi cartelloni pubblicitari e dai lampioni e arrancò oltre la rete metallica che faceva da barriera, infilando le dita tra il metallo arrugginito. Aveva sempre voluto arrivare lassù e semplicemente… cazzeggiare in giro. Magari guardare le stelle, solo che l’inquinamento luminoso aveva infranto il suo sogno troppo facilmente. Quella notte il cielo era solcato da grossi e bassi nuvoloni neri. Lance non dubitava che presto si sarebbe messo a piovere.

Keith era di fianco a lui, scrollando la sua playlist infinita, cercando qualcosa. Lance approfittò di quel momento per osservare la sua bella faccia, pallida, il cuore che gli si gonfiava per la soddisfazione.

“Bello, huh?” Chiese Keith come se avesse potuto sentire il suo sguardo bruciante; le dita si fermarono quando raggiunse la “B” sulla lista.

“Lo sei davvero.” Sussurrò, le guance rosate, e Keith sollevò la testa, il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli lunghi.

“Cosa?”

“Ho detto che lo è!” Abbaiò Lance, imbarazzato, e allungò una mano verso il telefono di Keith. “Adesso dammelo! Sarò il tuo DJ e potrai fare colpo su di me con le tue coreografie complicate.”

Non aspettò la sua risposta, si incamminò verso il muro e si arrampicò su un groviglio di grosse tubature, appollaiandosi su quella più alta – facendo onore al suo nome di “Uomo gatto” che gli aveva fatto guadagnare parecchie visite all’ospedale in passato.

Il suo sguardo si spostò sul vorticoso abisso di oscurità e arancioni, ma la voce di Keith fu abbastanza forte da riportarlo indietro. “Prima di domani?”

Lance ubbidì, premendo play e osservandolo mentre cercava di fare freestyle, le mosse un po’ troppo rigide, palesemente fuori dal suo elemento. Le sue scelte erano buone però, decise, quando Keith si lasciò cadere ed eseguì la _sua_ mossa, ma in un certo senso era meno sensuale ed energetica.

Era una sorta di riflesso dello stile di Lance, che era più molleggiato.

Poteva vedere come si stava impegnando per incorporare mosse che sarebbero state più facili da eseguire per Lance e si fermò a trenta secondi e qualcosa della loro versione della canzone, picchiettandosi il mento mentre Beyoncé cantava in tono basso e sensuale _baby boys_ in sottofondo.

Lance saltò giù dalla sua postazione. “Che succede?”

Keith sbuffò, strofinandosi gli occhi. Nonostante tutti quei paroloni, sembrava più che stanco. “Non è qualcosa di nuovo per me, Lance. Ho già lavorato a una coreografia per questa canzone.”

Lance non sapeva cosa dire. Dovette mordersi la lingua prima di dire _cazzata_. Keith non aveva mai ballato su quella canzone, l’avrebbe saputo. Non aveva mai visto nessuna anteprima, video o versione live in cui l’aveva portata a una gara di ballo.

“E quello che vuoi dire è…?” Chiese Lance e fermò la musica.

“Il finale è un po’… Non credo che ti andrebbe bene. Dovresti pensarne tu uno, è una cosa nostra ora.” Il modo in cui lo disse suonava come un’ _amara sconfitta_ e Lance sentì il cuore precipitargli sotto i tacchi a quella voce. Certo, non voleva apportare dei cambiamenti epocali, o perlomeno sembrava così.

“Fammi vedere cosa c’è dopo e poi possiamo decidere?” Suggerì, la voce incrinata.

Discussero fino a quando finalmente Keith cedette, troppo stanco per pensare a una ragione convincente. Si strofinò le braccia scoperte e soffiò via una ciocca di capelli che continuava a solleticargli il naso. “Cosa ne pensi delle prese al volo?” Keith sembrava profondamente in imbarazzo solo per averlo detto e il moro ci mise un momento per trovare la voce.

“Cosa, scusa?” Gracchiò, sbattendo gli occhi.

Keith appoggiò la schiena contro la ringhiera con un forte rumore metallico. “Ugh, non importa. Probabilmente non è neanche qualcosa di adatto a questo tipo di pubblico, in ogni caso.”

Lance si unì a lui. “Ehi, amico, se c’è qualcosa che abbiamo imparato oggi è fanculo il _pubblico_. Fammi vedere e basta. Se non rovino tutto, io ci sto. Sopra o sotto, in qualunque posizione tu mi voglia mettere.” Mosse le sopracciglia e Keith gli allungò un calcio sulla caviglia. Poi prese il telefono e passarono alcuni minuti a discutere certe parti della canzone e cosa potevano fare.

“E poi su _I see you in my dreams_ facciamo quella presa e concludiamo. Non abbiamo il tempo per fare molto altro, così staremmo giusti nei limiti.”

Lance urlò interiormente, ma la sua faccia evitò quell’emozione in particolare. “Quindi… una dimostrazione, se non ti dispiace.”

Keith spostò il peso nervosamente, pizzicandosi la stoffa dei pantaloni. “Uh, okay, dovremmo comunque improvvisare delle mosse prima di arrivarci, ma proviamo a farlo come l’ho pensato io per ora.” Poi appoggiò le mani sulle braccia di Lance, la sua presa fredda come il ghiaccio, e lo trascinò lontano dalla ringhiera verso dove c’era più spazio. “Io corro verso di te e tu devi solo… cercare di prendermi a ritmo e farmi girare prima della fine della strofa. Per ora, cerca di farmi girare un paio di volte di fila, poi vedremo quante ne possiamo inserire nel tempo limite.”

La gola di Lance era stretta per il nervosismo e l’emozione, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. La sua mente tornò al messaggio di Hunk e non poteva credere che quella fosse davvero la sua vita.

Keith mosse qualche passo incerto all’indietro e Lance cercò di non far cadere il telefono mentre faceva ripartire la musica, aspettando il momento giusto.  
La canzone si sentiva leggermente ovattata dalla tasca della sua felpa e Lance era talmente concentrato sui soffici capelli di Keith e sulle sue labbra che contavano alla rovescia silenziosamente il tempo che si spaventò quando lui saltò tra le sue braccia con un grande salto. La presa fu così terribile che per poco non caddero a terra, la stretta di Lance che scivolava sui suoi fianchi.

“Okay, questa faceva schifo.” Sussurrò Keith vicino all’orecchio di Lance quando entrambi i suoi piedi furono saldamenti piantanti al suolo. Stava respirando un po’ affannosamente per qualche motivo e Lance non era in condizioni migliori, probabilmente perché erano quasi caduti sul duro e freddo pavimento, era sicuramente per quello. Era sollievo, giusto? _Hah…_

“Ancora.” Ordinò Keith e Lance trafficò con il telefono.

La seconda volta venne meno orribile. Lance riuscì a farlo girare, ma la presa era scomoda – era strana, in mancanza di una parola migliore – e Keith avvinghiò la caviglia attorno al suo polpaccio in un modo quasi doloroso. Probabilmente gli avrebbe lasciato un livido.

La terza volta – dopo che Keith gli aveva spiegato come funzionava la cosa della gamba e come non solo gli desse un buon senso di equilibrio ma fosse anche bella da vedere – fu di nuovo orribile perché Lance sentì la punta delle dita sfiorare la pelle di Keith sotto la sua maglia larga e lo lasciò andare, sorpreso. Keith ne sembrò alquanto irritato.

La quarta volta finirono per cadere per terra perché Keith gli era venuto incontro troppo presto.

“Non funziona.” Ansimò Lance e si massaggiò la parte posteriore della testa ammaccata. Keith era spiaccicato sul suo petto in maniera imbarazzante, ma erano entrambi troppo frustrati per prestare attenzione a quella vicinanza improvvisa. “Ci sto provando, però. Forse ce la facciamo se proviamo ancora un po’?”

Keith si limitò a pulirsi i palmi sui pantaloni, sibilando un po’. “Invertiamoci.”

“Scusa?”

“Sai come funziona ora, quindi vienimi incontro.” Keith gli offrì la mano per alzarsi. “Forse sei il tipo che ha bisogno di provare per imparare questo tipo di roba? Immagino che lo scopriremo.”

Lance era grato che il suo piede non gli avesse dato problemi dopo quella caduta e guardò Keith, che sembrava più che pronto a farlo girare come se si fossero appena sposati. Si tirò su le maniche. “Niente musica?”

“Fallo e basta, voglio vedere se ce la fai.” L’istruttore mosse leggermente il dito e Lance, facendo il muso, coprì la breve distanza che li separava e saltò nelle sue braccia, avvolgendo comodamente tutta la gamba attorno alla coscia del ragazzo dai capelli corvini invece che usare solo un piede.

Il mondo si trasformò in una massa sfuocata di sfumature bianche e arancioni e Lance si arrischiò a sbirciare la faccia concentrata di Keith.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e quella strana scossa tornò.

Keith lo fece girare più del necessario, ma non ci badarono, la testa che girava, il petto stretto in una morsa. Lance si assicurò meglio a Keith e quel gesto probabilmente fece suonare un campanello d’allarme nella testa dell’altro perché quei maledetti occhi viola si spalancarono notevolmente. Lance sentì le braccia del suo partner stringersi attorno al suo torso per rappresaglia.

“Ora ti farò piegare all’indietro.” Disse Keith con voce delicata e fu Lance quello sorpreso.

“Farai _cosa_?!” Riuscì a squittire, ma il mondo si piegò e le sue gambe si agitarono in maniera strana, le braccia di Keith attorno alla vita. _La sua faccia è troppo vicina_ , il moro cadde in preda al panico e lasciò immediatamente la presa su quelle spalle forti, le mani che gli coprivano gli occhi.

Si aspettò di cadere, ma Keith continuò a reggerlo come se non pesasse neanche tre acini d’uva e una piuma e lo inclinò ancora un po’ verso il basso.  
In un inaspettato colpo di scena, – inserire sarcasmo qui – il cielo iniziò a piangere lacrime di imbarazzo per il povero culo cotto di Lance, e Keith ridacchiò quando la pioggia iniziò a bagnargli la maglia nera.

“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Squittì Lance dalla feritoia tra i suoi palmi, allargando le dita per sbirciare la faccia sorridente di Keith. Dio, era così imbarazzante.

“Niente, solo… tutto questo?” L’istruttore rise e Lance si sentì sollevare di qualche centimetro da terra. “Siamo in territorio proibito alle 3:30 di notte e ti sto facendo fare un casquè sotto la pioggia.”

“Sei così sincero.” Farfugliò Lance in imbarazzo e si districò da quelle braccia forti come l’acciaio, afflosciandosi sul culo. “Mi sa che dovremmo filarcela, non credo che smetterà tanto presto.”

“E poi la gente definisce me una palla al piede.” Cinguettò Keith, godendosi i freschi schizzi di pioggia sulla faccia accaldata. Lance lo vedeva ancora tremare, la pelle d’oca che risaltava sulla sua pelle di porcellana.

“Dovresti iniziare a prenderti più cura di te stesso, invece, oh cavaliere dall’armatura lucente.” Il moro ci mise un niente a sfilarsi la felpa e a infilarla all’altro. Tirò i bordi fino a quando non venne salutato da due occhi viola, brillanti in quell’arancione. “Ti prenderai un raffreddore.” Spiegò banalmente e gli diede un leggero colpetto sulla schiena, dirigendosi verso la porta e sedendosi sotto la tettoia di metallo. La pioggia si era fatta più fitta. “Almeno non indossi un crop top, a quest’ora avresti avuto la schiena piena di lividi e la polmonite.”

Keith navigava nella sua felpa, le maniche un po’ troppo lunghe. Colpì il muro con il retro della testa e sospirò, apparentemente assonnato. Lance cercò di non guardare la sua gola e la leggera sporgenza del suo pomo d’Adamo.

“Non è che stia insegnando attivamente ora, quindi non avrebbe avuto senso. Più la cosa della polmonite, credo.”

Lance voltò leggermente la testa per vedere meglio la faccia del suo compagno. “Quindi non lo metti per moda? Che notiziona.”

“Non me ne intendo di moda.” Keith scelse di ignorare il silenzioso “Si vede” di Lance, “Ma ci sta quando ballo. È abbastanza comodo e gli studenti possono vedere i movimenti del torso.” Picchiettò con il dito sull’anca e disegnò una linea fino alla cassa toracica. “Se insegni, le magliette lunghe e larghe non vanno bene perché intralciano, coprono troppo.”

Ci volle un momento perché Lance capisse che si stavano davvero conoscendo meglio. Lo aveva sempre visto come una sorta di minaccia sexy, che probabilmente cercava di sconvolgere l’orientamento sessuale altrui, ma non era altro che un ragazzo che faceva un lavoro che non lo faceva impazzire, ma nemmeno che odiava, più sfacciato di quanto Lance gli desse credito di essere e addirittura simpatico se trattato con gentilezza. Ora che ci pensava bene, era come un’arancia. Dovevi sbucciare dieci strati di stronzaggine per arrivare alla polpa.

“È come se ti chiedessi perché balli con un cappello.”

“È figo e basta.” Rispose Lance senza pensarci due volte, scrollando le spalle. Anche Shiro ballava così e lo integrava nei suoi fantastici numeri, ma non c’era bisogno che Keith lo sapesse.

L’istruttore non sembrava particolarmente colpito e Lance si strinse il petto. “Stai dubitando di me?!”

“No, certo che no.” Rispose con tono dubbioso. “Perché mai dovrei dubitare che essere stronzo faccia figo oggigiorno?”

“Whoa, nonnetto, cos’è questa cosa che i cappelli sono da stronzi?”

“Se tu avessi mai partecipato a una competizione di ballo seria, lo sapresti.”

“Ho partecipato un sacco di volte e non ho mai visto il tipo di persona che descrivi.”

“Quindi alla fine ammetti di essere dentro il mio mondo?” Keith si girò verso di lui con un sorriso sornione e Lance sentì l’impulso di fracassargli la testa contro il muro. Un impulso disperato.

Scelse di ignorare quel tentativo palese di estorcergli ulteriori informazioni sul suo passato. Keith continuò a provarci, facendo giochetti mentali e quant’altro. “Quindi hai incontrato solo stronzi con cappelli?”

“Sì, temo di sì.”

“Nessuno… stronzo simpatico?” Chiese Lance, cercando di non suonare troppo speranzoso. Probabilmente fallì perché il sorriso di Keith si fece più grande. Assomigliava a quel meme del gatto con il coltello che Pidge amava tanto.

“Neanche uno.”

_Ouch, dritto nell’orgoglio._

“Però ricordo questo ragazzo in particolare che almeno sembrava sapere come impressionare la gente. Molto appariscente, decisamente divertente da stuzzicare. Non ricordo chi fosse, però. Non l’ho più rivisto.” Keith scrollò le spalle e Lance si trattenne dall’entrare in modalità domande. _Era alto, di carnagione scura e bello? Blu elettrico? Team Voltron? Si faceva chiamare ‘Blue’? Vero nome Lance McClain? Al momento seduto vicino a te? Facendo domande stupide? Per favore, sposami?_

Aspetta, una di quelle domande non era uguale alle altre.

Lance cercò di riderci su, il sudore nervoso che si accumulava sulle tempie. “Davvero un bel tipo se è riuscito a fare colpo su di _te_.”

“Così tanto che mi vengono le gambe molli ogni volta che penso a lui.” Disse Keith impassibile, la faccia inespressiva.

Lance strizzò gli occhi, tanto per sicurezza. “Davvero?”

“No. Ora andiamo prima che venga a te il raffreddore.”  


* * *

  
Quando tornarono nel dormitorio erano passate da poco le 4 di mattina. Keith accese la torcia del telefono e si sfilò i pantaloni larghi della tuta mentre Lance raccoglieva la sua roba e spingeva il pouf vicino a lui.

Il suo compagno smise di asciugarsi i capelli perfetti e umidi e fissò Lance che infilava i piedi in un paio di calzini morbidi.

“Uh, che c’è?” Chiese il moro e incrociò le gambe, guardandolo intensamente.

“Che stai facendo, Lance?” Keith sospirò e starnutì. Era adorabile, Lance dovette mordersi il labbro per evitare di chiocciare e calpestare l’orgoglio dell’altro. In qualunque altra occasione non avrebbe esitato a punzecchiarlo come se non ci fosse stato un domani, ma per qualche motivo non sentiva il bisogno di farlo.

“Hai detto di soffrire di insonnia, no? Beh, Pidge dice che dorme meglio quando può chiacchierare con qualche altro essere umano prima di andare a letto. Stimola il cervello in modo positivo o qualcosa del genere. Me l’ha spiegato con grandi paroloni scientifici e sinceramente non sapevo il significato della metà… ma il punto principale è che ti fa bene, okay? Quindi, pigiama party!” Appoggiò allegramento la testa sul palmo della mano e fissò Keith, che si limitò a tormentare il bordo della maglia nervosamente.

Sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa, ma che non ci riuscisse, quindi Lance gli prese il telefono nel tentativo di spegnere il piccolo fascio di luce in modo che si potesse sentire più a suo agio. Forse era solo timido!

Lance si rigirò l’elegante aggeggio rosso tra le mani e scorse con il dito sullo schermo, ma le parole “Ehi, qual è la password per sbloccarlo” gli morirono sulla lingua quando vide lo sfondo.

“Lance, ridammelo!” Per poco Keith non piagnucolò, ma Lance gli spinse via la testa e tenne il telefono lontano dalla sua portata, osservando lo sfondo. Keith decise di tirargli un pugno alle costole. “Ridammi il mio telefono!”

“Ouch!” Lance uggiolò e cercò di strofinarsi il livido, ma tenere a bada Keith, anche solo per un secondo, era abbastanza difficile. “Adoro il tuo sfondo, amico!”

“Mi prendi in giro?” Sibilò a bassa voce, con aria decisamente incazzata, il viso di una pericolosa sfumatura bordeaux, ma Lance gli fece solo una pernacchia.

“Certo che no! Amo _Adventure Time_ alla follia, amico! Anche Hunk, ovviamente, me l’ha fatto conoscere lui. È il Jake del mio Finn.” Rise e Keith smise di lottare, una guancia schiacciata contro le costole di Lance, gli occhi spalancati. Lance amava davvero quel salvaschermo di Lady Iridella, era fatto dannatamente bene. “Hai guardato bene la mia maglietta, amico? So che è sbiadita e tutto, ma comunque.” Diresse il debole fascio di luce sul suo pigiama, puntando Jake.

Keith si mise a sedere e fissò la sua maglietta con una certa innocente curiosità che gli brillava negli occhi. “Non l’avevo notata al buio. Bella.”

Per poco Lance non saltò sul pouf. Ecco, quello era un buon modo di iniziare una conversazione da pigiama party. “Se ti piace la maglietta allora guarda questo!” Arrotolò i pantaloni della tuta e alzò un po’ la gamba. Sul polpaccio sinistro c’era un piccolo tatuaggio di Finn che brandiva la spada.

Keith emise qualcosa di simile a un tenero _gasp_ saggiando la macchia blu di inchiostro che era la maglietta di Finn. Lance si lasciò sfuggire un risolino davanti alla sua curiosità. “Pidge ha BMO e Hunk Jake. Era una specie di obbligo, ma sono venuti con me dal tatuatore comunque. Hunk ha pianto!” Anche Lance aveva pianto, forse pure il doppio di lui, ma ne era valsa la pena.

C’era l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra di Keith. “Io e Shiro lo guardavamo ogni mattina. Gli piaceva moltissimo PG e diceva che io ero un sacco Marceline. Credo che sia stato troppo gentile, se ci penso sono decisamente Gunther.”

“Credo che tu sia più Marshall Lee.” Ridacchiò Lance e lasciò cadere la stoffa dei pantaloni. “Oddio, adoravo Fionna. Era una tipa tosta. Forse un giorno me la tatuerò sull’altra gamba.”

Passarono i successivi venti minuti a parlare dei loro personaggi ed episodi preferiti e Lance lanciò la bomba che si era tenuto da parte. “E poi, Pidge dice che riesco a fare benissimo la voce di Jeremy Shada.”

Il sopracciglio di Keith si sollevò appena, divertito. “Davvero?”

“Sì! Voglio dire, non è che sembri il Finn perfetto, ma posso provarci. Aspetta, fammi pensare a delle citazioni.” Il moro si scervellò per trovare qualcosa di adatto fino a quando non gli venne in mente quella perfetta.

Si schiarì la voce un paio di volte, si assicurò di suonare un po’ più giovane, e si trascinò qua e là prima di guardare Keith, le loro ginocchia che si toccavano. Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si sporse un po’ in avanti, trattenendo il respiro e aspettò che Lance facesse la sua magia. “È che mi piaci un sacco. Anzi, mille sacchi o forse di più!” Disse nella sua migliore voce da Finn e gli occhi di Keith si spalancarono un po’. Se guardava bene, poteva vedere la sua faccia colorarsi di una vivace sfumatura rosata a ogni parola.

Finì la sua performance, sentendosi le guance un po’ troppo calde. Sembrava che avesse iniziato a lasciarsi sfuggire dei veri sentimenti lì, sentendosi troppo a suo agio.  
“C-com’era?” Chiese e distolse lo sguardo, la faccia in fiamme.

Keith rimase in silenzio per un po’, forse per ammirazione delle sue incredibili abilità di doppiatore, certo. Doveva essere per quello, sicuro. “Io… Sembri davvero lui, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che non dica ‘vorrei sedermi sul divano e ballare con te tutto il tempo’.”

Lance non osò alzare lo sguardo, ma in qualche modo sapeva che neanche Keith lo stava guardando, coprendosi la bocca.

Passò le dita sulla morbida superficie del suo sacco a pelo con i pianeti. “La prossima volta, ti farò sentire delle cover di canzoni che ho fatto. Le registrazioni sono un po’ vecchie e non sono così bravo con l’ukulele, ma… Uh, è un po’ tardi, cosa dici?!” Tagliò corto e si lasciò cadere sulle coperte, infilando velocemente i piedi nel sacco a pelo. Lasciò perdere solo quando capì che era troppo caldo per farlo.

“Mhh, sì, hai ragione, dovremmo dormire adesso, buonanotte.” Keith lo imitò e la luce scomparve.

Lance si addormentò di botto, mentre Keith continuò a rigirarsi e muoversi nel suo sacco a pelo e vide il sole sorgere sopra gli alti edifici, la mente all’opera.  


* * *

  
“Giorno.” Keith soffocò uno sbadiglio sulla manica e prese la tazza di caffè fumante di Sturbucks che gli aveva offerto Shiro.

Il ragazzo più grande non disse niente. Keith alzò un sopracciglio.

“Che c’è?”

Per tutto il resto della mattinata nessuno gli fece notare che aveva ancora addosso la felpa di Lance.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  In tutta onestà, adoro stuzzicare i miei lettori, ma voglio finire questa fic il prima possibile. Update in massa, eccomi che arrivo!  
> Questo capitolo (e Keith con un crop top) è un tributo alla mia ex istruttrice di danza che stava da Dio in crop top e ha insegnato a noi perdenti il perché li indossasse anche nel bel mezzo dell’inverno con tipo -20°C fuori.  
> Per quanto riguarda Lance… Beh, è successo anche a me. Essere bravi nel freestyle, MA PESSIMI QUANDO SI TRATTA DI SEGUIRE UNO SCHEMA.


	6. Di punti in comune e lindy hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : Ed eccoci arrivati al capitolo 6! Manca **1** **capitolo alla conclusione:** l'ultimo aggiornamento sarà **3/02**.  
> Ancora un grazie alla mia infaticabile Beta, [Crispygarden](https://crispygarden.tumblr.com/), che si prodiga per domare i miei errori di forma <3  
> Grazie di cuore anche a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirci e a sostenere il nostro lavoro lasciando kudos o un commento! Fa sempre piacere sapere che il proprio lavoro viene apprezzato <3  
>   
> Se siete già disperati per la mancanza di fic klance su EFP, non temete! Sto lavorando alla traduzione di **_Shut Up and Dance with Me_** di wittyy_name (dance AU, ha spopolato moltissimo nel fandom anglofono) e di **_Life after Death_** di Taylortot.  
> Vi lascerò i link nelle note dell'ultimo capitolo, ma potete già seguire i profili delle due autrici su EFP (creati e gestiti da me, DanceLikeAnHippogriff, con il consenso delle autrici). Li trovate nella mia bio: [DanceLikeAnHippogriff](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=225552).  
> Buona lettura!  
> 

“Non posso credere che tu mi stia chiedendo davvero di mandarti una di quelle vecchissime cover di Rebecca Sugar.” Pidge gli sibilò sottovoce nell’orecchio e mise giù il telefono. “Quanto sei stracotto per lui? Non eri tu a dire che suonare per gli altri era quello che fanno le _femminucce che non scopano_?”  
  
“Senti, i tempi sono cambiati. Ho davvero davvero bisogno che tu mi faccia questo favore; devo fare colpo su un ragazzo.” Lance stiracchiò i muscoli doloranti e si aggiustò i capelli scompigliati guardandosi allo specchio. Pidge intercettò il suo sguardo, un po’ scettico. “È LUI, il principe…ssa Fiamma del mio Finn, amico.”  
  
“Oh, lo vedo quanto tutto è cambiato. Non sei entrato nella chat per più di dieci ore, è roba seria. Mi sono quasi mancati i tuoi liveblog.”  
  
“Non evocarmi, Pidgey, o te ne pentirai e finirai per uscire dalla chat in un moto di rabbia o qualcosa del genere. Di nuovo.” Gli afferrò la testa e la girò verso Hunk e Keith che stavano parlando animatamente di qualcosa. “Guardali come fanno amicizia – Keith mi sta rubando il mio fratello orso.”  
  
“Credo che il tuo orsetto lo stia rubando la tua amica alta laggiù.” Pidge allontanò le sue mani e si alzò sulle punte, indicando Shay che stava timidamente occhieggiando Hunk, ricambiata da degli sguardi teneri di qualità. _Che scioltezza, amico_ , Lance era orgoglioso.  
  
“Posso passarci su. Sarebbero una coppia stupenda.” Lance scrollò le spalle e spinse Pidge in direzione di Keith. “Ora vai lì e assicurati che Hunk non inizi a decantargli quello che scrivo nel mio diario.”  
  
“Non c’è molto da dire tranne che per quella frase in cui-”  
  
Le dita di Lance tornarono all’attacco, più forti di prima. “Anche tu?!”  
  
“Non riesci a nascondere la tua roba manco per il cazzo.”  
  
Lance gli tirò un calcio nel culo.  


* * *

  
Pidge si intromise nel loro momento di intesa proprio quando Hunk stava finendo di dire qualcosa sugli RB – non buono – e tirò fuori i cupcake. Keith sorrise educatamente e stava per rifiutare, ma Hunk gli sventolò un dito davanti al viso. “Senza latticini. Una ricetta speciale vegana che ho trovato.”

Pidge avrebbe voluto ridere davanti all’espressione irritata di Keith. Sbatté gli occhi come un gufo e accettò il regalo. Il ragazzo più alto ci aveva messo un giorno intero a  
prepararli. “Uh, come lo sapevi?”

“Oh, me l’ha detto Lance!” Cinguettò Hunk felicemente e Pidge avrebbe _davvero_ dovuto intervenire, ma erano troppo divertenti per disturbarli. La faccia di Hunk si contorse in una smorfia di finto orrore. “Aspetta, non avrei dovuto dirlo. Non dire a Lance che te l’ho detto! In ogni caso, è stata un’impresa cucinarli, ma ho fatto del mio meglio. Direi che sono venuti decisamente bene, amico.”

Keith prese un cupcake, andando letteralmente in estasi quando il sapore raggiunse la sua lingua. “Quindi… te l’ha detto Lance.” Keith reintrodusse il discorso con fare innocente e Hunk annuì con fervore. “E come l’ha scoperto _lui_?”

“Siamo tutti grandi fan degli RB da anni, ormai.” Disse Hunk. Pidge si irrigidì, pronto a zittirlo con la forza se avesse menzionato qualcosa su Voltron, ma Hunk era decisamente troppo furbo per farlo. “Ma Lance lo è ancora di più. Ha iniziato a ballare perché era rimasto colpito da voi!”

“Oh, davvero…” Canticchiò Keith, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri, e lanciò un’occhiata a Lance, che fece subito finta di guardarsi allo specchio.

“È davvero felice di essere qui e di poter ballare con te.”

Keith mantenne un’espressione cautamente neutra e, in un batter d’occhio, il summenzionato moro fu al suo fianco, una morsa forte come l’acciaio sulla spalla dell’amico.

“Vedo che hai incontrato Coop e Reemer.” Digrignò fuori dai denti Lance e si costrinse a sorridere. “Ma ora devono proprio andare e preoccuparsi di _quell’altra cosa_ , vero, ragazzi?”

Hunk arricciò il naso e disse “ _Quale cosa_ ” nello stesso momento in cui Pidge si dava un colpo sulla testa e diceva “ _Oh, già, mi ero completamente dimenticato di quella cosa_ ” con una vocetta terribile.

Scomparvero in un lampo.  


* * *

  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” Chiese Pidge quando furono sull’autobus.

Hunk fece un sorriso sornione. “Oh, gli ho solo dato una spinta nella direzione giusta.”

“Lance ti ucciderà, lo sai?”

“Nah, non lo farà. Non lo scoprirà mai.”

“Giurin giurello, amico.” Pidge borbottò, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Giurin giurello, davvero.”  


* * *

  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Ti ho preso le impronte digitali di Keith ;0  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** ma hce czz  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Sii gentile con lui amico è un dolce alla cannella avvolto nello zucchero filato!  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** stiamo parlando davvero della stessa persona  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Sono serio, lance, comportati bene. Keith è un bravo ragazzo >:o  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** non ti riconosco più  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha inviato emojichepiange.gif**  
ecco hunk che mi ruba di nuovo i ragazzi  
no non uscire dalla chat  
non finisce qui!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Yikes. Fortuna che questa me la sono persa.  


* * *

  
La performance di Keith non era il massimo.

Non aveva dormito, era stanco oltre ogni immaginazione e la sua mente continuava a vagare dopo la conversazione unilaterale con Hunk.

Il suo modo di vedere Lance… beh, chi era lui per mentire e dire che non era cambiato _completamente_.

Quella chiacchierata gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi, in un certo senso. Quel ragazzo dal cuore d’oro era andato dritto al punto – nessun tipo di assurdità, a differenza degli altri fratelli di Lance. Hunk si era scusato a profusione per lo stupido comportamento del suo amico grattandosi la nuca, mostrandosi in colpa per aver curiosato su argomenti delicati.

“Senti, so che può comportarsi come un terribile idiota, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Non lo fa sul serio e sta arruffando le piume solo per fare colpo su di te, anche se… nel modo sbagliato. È sempre stato affascinato dagli RB e dalle voci su di voi, soprattutto sul tuo modo di ballare. Vuole solo starti vicino e avere la possibilità di brillare. Ho visto quanto ci è rimasto male quando il vostro duo si è sciolto. Non voglio rievocare ricordi dolorosi, ma ti dirò solo questo – leggi tra le righe quando si tratta di Lance. Funziona così con lui ed è troppo pieno di sé per essere onesto in questo tipo di situazioni. In ogni caso, ti auguro buona fortuna e ora devi far finta di non aver sentito niente.”

Guardare Lance che si allenava così duramente con quelle parole che gli risuonavano in testa era, beh… _qualcosa_.

Rimaneva un ragazzino arrogante, non poteva negarlo, ma anche la sua arroganza ora sembrava avere un significato più profondo. Il che rendeva tutto più confuso, a dirla tutta.

Riprese a pensare alla notte precedente. Lance gli si era avvicinato dopo che quel loro _casino apocalittico si era trasformato in uno dei momenti migliori della sua vita stressata_ , con la testa china e un sorrisino imbarazzato.

Shiro gli aveva sorriso con fare incoraggiante e gli aveva dato un colpetto per farlo avvicinare all’altro, l’attenzione che si concentrava nuovamente sulle pile di documenti e sugli altri giudici.

Lance aveva inspirato bruscamente e l’aveva guardato negli occhi, le frasi che gli sgorgavano dalla bocca come acqua. “Senti, amico, è innegabile che abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato e ora che dobbiamo lavorare insieme… lascia che mi presenti di nuovo. Sono Lance McClain, i miei hobby sono il freestyle e le serie TV. Mi piace il cibo piccante e lo spazio, e non sono così male come sembro, giuro.”

Keith si era limitato a fissare la mano dell’altro, tesa verso di lui e tremante, ed espirò rumorosamente, stringendola. “Ciao, Lance.” Rispose, incerto su come reagire.  
Lance aveva ridacchiato, ovviamente. “Così sembra che siamo a un incontro degli alcolisti anonimi.”

“Non so che altro dire? Non sono bravo in queste cose.”

E poi Lance era stato così gentile con lui. “Dì qualunque cosa ti venga in mente.” Suggerì, gli occhi che brillavano nella luce tenue.

“Keith Kogane, pessimo quando si tratta di raccontare qualcosa su di me e, uh, sono un istruttore di ballo in erba decisamente troppo infognato. Basta così?”

“Direi di sì. Beh, possiamo lavorare sulle basi più tardi.”

Ma lavorarci _quando_ e _come_? Avevano a malapena il tempo di mettere insieme il loro numero.

“Keith-boy, so che i miei fianchi sono affascinanti da guardare eccetera eccetera, ma ho bisogno che tu venga qui e inizi a lavorare!” Lo richiamò Lance, asciugandosi il naso sudato con il bordo della felpa larga, la pelle abbronzata che quasi splendeva.

Lance era un pericolo per la sanità mentale.

“Arrivo.”  


* * *

  
Riuscirono a mettere insieme più della metà del loro ultimo numero prima di sera e finirono per cazzeggiare invece che lavorare sul serio. Lance continuò le battute sui suoi fianchi fino a quando non ottenne una risata dall’altro ragazzo.

“Fianchi così perfetti che non ti mentirebbero mai. Possono anche predire il futuro, chiedi, dai. Un ancheggio per ‘sì’, due per ‘no’.”

“Oddio, sei ridicolo.” Keith ridacchiò mentre Lance sbatteva le ciglia con fare innocente e spinse il fianco contro quello di Keith, la voce sottile e acuta quando si lamentò ‘ _chiedici cose, Keitttthhh’_.

Poi si rilassarono ascoltando ancora più canzoni di Beyoncé. Lance insistette per fare freestyle su “Run the World (Girls)” e se ne pentì subito dopo quando Keith la eseguì perfettamente, anche se la ‘perfezione’ durò appena trenta secondi perché iniziarono ad esagerare tutto e a inventarsi mosse stupide con troppe giravolte, ballando insieme in una strana e improvvisata danza parodica che in qualche modo assomigliava al flamenco. Sembravano due gru “aggraziate” in fase di accoppiamento o qualcosa del genere e nessuno osò entrare nella stanza per quello.

Lance sculettò come se fosse la fine del mondo e Keith scoppiò a ridere mentre cercava di mantenere almeno un certo livello di serietà, lanciandosi con fare drammatico la manica della felpa di Lance dietro la spalla a mo’ di sciarpa. Iniziarono a fare pose davanti allo specchio a muro e a fare facce strane ai loro riflessi. Alla fine della playlist di cinque canzoni, erano completamente esausti.

Lance si alzò dal pavimento con un colpo di bacino, scattando in avanti, le gambe tese di fronte a lui per farsi vedere. Keith si rese improvvisamente conto che mentre lui aveva cercato di preparalo come si deve, non aveva mai imparato niente da lui. Avevano deciso di fare una routine varia che avrebbe combinato i loro punti di forza, ma era comunque curioso.

“Me lo insegni?” Chiese e il corpo di Lance si irrigidì.

“Vuoi che ti insegni a fare breakdance?” Squittì con una vocina sottile.

“Se quella era breakdance, era piuttosto fiacca.”

Lance sbuffò e incrociò le braccia. “ _Oh, ti faccio vedere io cos’è fiacco_ – preparati a imparare cose, Mr. _Perfecto_.”

E così trascorsero la mezzora seguente con Lance che per poco non veniva alle parole ‘sulle caviglie, non le punte, se non vuoi stirarti un muscolo’. Il Karma è stronzo, poco ma sicuro.

A quanto pare, Keith faceva un po’ _schifo_.

“Non capisco?” Si domandò Lance ad alta voce e guardò Keith sulle ginocchia, le mani che lo sostenevano di fronte a lui e il naso arricciato per la concentrazione.

Riusciva a fare il flare alla perfezione dopo averlo provato solo poche volte – imparava velocemente, che strano, inserire sarcasmo qui – ma quando si trattava di fare il kick out a V cadeva sempre sul culo, incapace di tenersi in equilibrio. “Pensavo che fossi versatile come Shiro.”

“Beh, quando si tratta di breakdance, i metodi di insegnamento di Shiro fanno… schifo.” Keith gli fece una linguaccia e spostò in avanti la mano sinistra, eseguendo un altro cerchio perfetto. Sentendosi un po’ troppo sicuro, provò a rifare il flare solo per sbagliarlo di nuovo. “Almeno sono riuscito a imparare fin qua.”

“Se inizi con qualcosa di meno avanzato forse potresti farcela. Le powermove non sono facili. Pidge è quasi andato fuori di testa con me, più di una volta. Sono sempre stato bravo con le combo di passi, però.” Si vantò ed eseguì una combo toprock basilare, molleggiando appena, senza sforzo. Sembrava che gli venisse naturale.

Keith si sedette, per niente impressionato, si sfilò la maglia bagnata e legò nuovamente i capelli in una coda. Lance emise un basso gorgoglio. “Sembra che tu… vada d’accordo con i tuoi fratelli.” Disse l’istruttore con noncuranza.

Lance avrebbe voluto un po’ ridere. Tutto quello che avevano fatto di fronte a lui era stato litigare di continuo e insultarsi a vicenda. “Ah beh, sai com’è. I fratelli possono essere una pigna in culo e non ci vai d’accordo per un sacco di cose, ma alla fin fine sono comunque la tua famiglia e gli vuoi bene incondizionatamente lo stesso.”

Keith rimase silenzioso per un po’. Lance non si aspettava che rispondesse, ma l’altro distrusse la sua presa sulla realtà come sempre. “Non posso immaginarlo. Non ho qualcuno da poter definire famiglia.”

_Oh._

_Beh, merda, bel modo di fare lo stronzo, McClain_. Non c’era da stupirsi che Keith non avesse mai menzionato alcun membro della sua famiglia su Twitter o su qualche altro social.

“Ehi, non dire così. C’è sempre Shiro. Credo che lo scambierei per Em in qualsiasi momento. Anche se mi mancherebbero troppo i suoi sproloqui.” Disse e Keith sorrise, facendo stringere dolorosamente la cassa toracica del moro.

“Shiro è sempre stato come una famiglia per me.” Annuì a mo’ di conferma e Lance si sentì meglio, sospirando si sollievo.

“Visto? Hai Shiro e sicuramente ci sono altre persone che tengono a te, come Pidge e Hunk, Em e me.”

Riuscì a malapena a finire la frase prima che il mondo diventasse buio. Keith gli abbassò il cappello sugli occhi e si girò, frugando tra le sue cose per cercare una bottiglietta d’acqua.

Il colore della sua nuca era di un rosso intenso.  


* * *

  
Era tradizione per gli istruttori prendersi una serata libera e avventurarsi in città per svagarsi e bere un po’. Pioveva, ma il tempo non era così male; faceva caldo e non tirava più vento.

Keith, da pivellino qual era, non capiva il senso di quella tradizione.

Non che gli dispiacesse, ma non aveva voglia di bere comunque.

Ma poi c’era Lance, che non era esattamente un membro del campo di ballo anche se _circa_ lo era, che, quando Allura si era lasciata sfuggire che lei e Shiro sarebbero andati in qualche ristorante chic, aveva fatto irruzione dentro la stanza dello staff, individuando subito il crop top bianco di Keith e il suo mullet.

Aspettò pazientemente che finisse la lezione – il tutto mentre stava praticamente vibrando, ma era comunque _paziente_ per gli standard di Lance – e quando Keith gli si avvicinò con un sopracciglio alzato, pronto a sgridarlo per essere una distrazione, gli afferrò le mani fredde.

“Usciamo di qui.” Canticchiò, gli occhi grandi e luccicanti.

Sembrava un cucciolo.

Keith fece fatica a dirgli di no, soprattutto quando Lance iniziò a piagnucolare e a insistere e Shiro diede a entrambi la sua benedizione, dicendo che gli avrebbe guardato le spalle e raccomandandogli di non bere troppo.

“Tornate prima della lezione del mattino.” Disse Shiro e allungò al suo partner una chiave di scorta per la porta sul retro.

E quindi eccoli lì, Lance e Keith, stretti sotto l’ombrello più piccolo che si possa immaginare coperto da gattini neri in stile cartone animato – appunto per sé stesso: comprare a Em un ombrello più grande – diretti verso quello che Lance giurava su Dio che fosse il pub migliore del mondo – e il posto perfetto per un primo appuntamento, pensò sentendo le vertigini.

“Voglio dire, potremmo andare in una sala giochi, ma non sono dell’umore giusto per farti il culo a DDR. Non vorrai certo che il tuo orgoglio venga distrutto.” Lance rise e

Keith gli pestò il piede di rimando.

Keith era sollevato dall’essersi portato dietro un paio di jeans di ricambio, insieme a degli stivali. Stava comunque annegando nella giacca di Shiro, che era almeno di tre taglie più grande. Lance era solo grato che Pidge gli avesse messo nel borsone una maglietta che non era vecchissima o macchiata di colore.

Nonostante fosse abbastanza tardi e la giornata fosse triste in generale, le strade erano ancora piene di gente alla ricerca di un posto dove divertirsi.

Lance sperò che ci fosse abbastanza spazio per rilassarsi nel suo posto preferito.

“È un po’ squallido, ma è un bell’ambiente e la musica è ancora meglio – perfetta per rilassarsi. Ci andiamo tutti i martedì per la serata karaoke. Tiene alto il suo nome – una Gemma tra le gemme!” Lance non era il tipo di persona che poteva stare rinchiusa nello stesso posto troppo a lungo, Keith lo capì perfettamente in quel momento, mentre lasciava che il moro chiacchierasse a ruota libera sulla fantastica atmosfera e su come i baristi ormai lo conoscevano, come pure i suoi ordini fissi.

Vederlo nel suo ambiente naturale era senza dubbio affascinante. Il moro non stava più cercando di fare lo spaccone e sembrava più che disposto a passarsi una bella serata insieme a un guastafeste come lui.

Keith non si considerava granché e non pensava neanche di essere abbastanza interessante per un chiacchierone come Lance, che doveva essere costantemente in movimento e ricoperto di attenzioni. Lui era più riservato – amava tenersi le cose per sé e gli ci voleva un legame emotivo profondo per sentirsi abbastanza a suo agio da mostrare le sue vere emozioni.

Inutile dire che entrò nel locale sentendosi una nuvola pesante di pioggia fuori posto nel mezzo di un cielo limpido e azzurro.

Il posto era decisamente rilassante in un senso strano, tutto pannelli di legno lucido e scuro e muri color crema, le luci abbaglianti. C’era musica swing di sottofondo, alcune coppie ballavano sulla spaziosa pista al centro del pub. I numerosi tavoli rotondi erano quasi tutti pieni, ma non dava la sensazione di essere troppo affollato, se poteva avere un senso. Keith non lo sapeva – non era abituato ad andare in bar di alcun genere.

Si sedettero al bancone. Keith ordinò subito una semplice acqua minerale e Lance seguì il suo esempio senza pensarci due volte.

“Perché niente alcol?” Chiese.

Lance scrollò le spalle, felice con la sua acqua frizzante alla menta. “Non ho la mia carta d’identità dietro, amico.” All’occhiata confusa di Keith, sghignazzò. “Pidge dice che sembro un dodicenne, non posso rischiare.” Fornì come spiegazione e prese un sorso.

“Sembri abbastanza grande.”

“Grazie, sono abbastanza grande da non ricevere una denuncia. E poi non ti lascio certo sorseggiare qualche acqua georgiana tutto solo, non sarebbe fico se prendessi una birra e tu niente. Non è così che funziona con me.”

“Allora forse più tardi farò l’estremo sacrificio di comprare una birra.” Keith guardò in lontananza, le coppie che ballavano swing. La musica era familiare e gli risvegliava la nostalgia nel cuore. Giorni passati in un malandato locale jazz, piroettando in cerchio e a farsi piroettare, calciando l’aria giocosamente.

Lance fu su di lui in un attimo. “Ohhh, conosco quello sguardo. La musica lindy hop nella tua playlist non era per niente uno sbaglio, giusto?”

Keith si riscosse, soffocandosi un po’ con l’acqua. Il suo compare gli diede dei colpetti sulla schiena. “Ti sei guardato tutta la mia playlist?”

“Certo. Dio, sei proprio un punkettone. Tutto quel punk rock è pazzesco, stento a credere che muovi il culo a ritmo di Beyoncé e Fifth Harmony.”

“Non posso certo sculettare su quegli Yeah Yeah Yeah.”

“Cazzate. Io lo facevo tantissimo. Credo che ci siano delle mie foto imbarazzanti da qualche parte. Forse sul vecchio account di MySpace.” Lance pungolò un cubetto di ghiaccio con la cannuccia nera e pescò una foglia di menta sovrappensiero. “È tempo della tua storia, Keith-boy, perché anch’io ne ho da condividere.”

Il suo sospiro non fu abbastanza lungo e sofferente. Che peccato. “Non la smetterai fino a quando non te la racconterò, vero?”

“Hmm… no! Stiamo avendo un momento, qui.”

“Oh, ma davvero? E poi cosa ti aspetti – che ti culli tra le mie braccia?”

“Si può fare, penso. Ma ne riparleremo più tardi.” I suoi occhi azzurri guizzarono verso la pista da ballo per un momento prima di esibirsi nel suo miglior sorriso da un milione di watt. “Continua.”

Tanto valeva. “Tecnicamente, io e Shiro ci siamo incontrati grazie al lindy hop.”

Fu il turno di Lance di soffocare. I suoi occhi erano sgranati all’inverosimile quando gracidò “Ma dai!” E si colpì il petto ancora un paio di volte.

“E invece sì.” Keith scrollò le spalle e spostò il peso all’indietro su quello sgabello instabile, facendolo scricchiolare. “Come pensi che faccia a eseguire quelle combo di passi in modo così perfetto altrimenti?”

“Anche se strano, posso vedercelo.” Mormorò Lance nella mano, carezzandosi il mento. Non era così difficile da immaginare, Shiro vestito in un completo semi formale che ripeteva la combinazione di tre passi e swing out su quel genere di musica. Esaminò con occhio critico l’istruttore. “Tu, invece? Non molto.”

“Non ero granché bravo. Ho camminato sulla strada dell’hip hop per tutta la vita.”

“Quindi com’è successo? Due stili così diversi?” Lance guardò le grandi foglie di una pianta rigogliosa messa di fianco al bancone, probabilmente più alta di lui. Forse c’era più verità nelle parole di Coran di quanto avesse pensato all’inizio. Forse, lui e Keith dovevano funzionare così – imparare l’uno dall’altro, cooperare. Proprio come  
Keith e Shiro prima che tutto andasse a rotoli.

“Il mio tutore era un buon amico del padre di Shiro. Quell’uomo era forte e lo rispetto tuttora.” Keith chiuse gli occhi, un piccolo sorriso che gli stirava le labbra. Sembrava che stesse annegando nei bei ricordi. Lance rimase rispettosamente in silenzio, osservandolo, bevendosi le nuove informazioni. “Gestiva un pub jazz, insegnava lindy hop e lavorava part-time in una fattoria del posto. Era ovunque nello stesso momento e non si lamentava mai del carico di lavoro. Shiro, naturalmente, si occupò anche di lindy hop per aiutare suo padre.” Keith ricordava il suo partner, diciasettenne e già sfinito dal lavoro, con i primi capelli grigi, che insegnava ai bambini quando suo padre si ammalava o aveva affari più importanti di cui occuparsi.

“Questa è la sacrosanta verità e lo sappiamo già tutti, ma lo dirò comunque – Shiro è un eroe.” Disse Lance con tenerezza, controllando la manica della sua giaccia a vento. “Il rispetto che provo per lui non ha paragoni.”

“Non era un compito facile. Non gli entrava niente in tasca se non l’esperienza e senso di soddisfazione.” La famiglia Shirogane era sempre stata benestante, ma Shiro lavorava comunque fino a notte inoltrata non pagato, felice di sapere che poteva essere d’aiuto. “L’ho visto ballare in quel locale jazz e ho visto un potenziale notevole. Ho cercato di portarlo dalla mia parte un sacco di volte mentre lui cercava di trascinarmi nell’inferno dello swing. Avevo quattordici anni al tempo. Nessuno di noi ebbe la vinta fino a quando non morì il mio tutore.” Keith tirò su con il naso; era palese che non voleva aggiungere altri dettagli. “Ero di nuovo solo e Shiro si prese la responsabilità di comportarsi come il mio tutore. Una settimana dopo il funerale mi disse che aveva lasciato lindy hop, pronto a seguirmi.”

Le parole “Che triste” rimasero sulla punta della lingua di Lance, ma non sapeva come consolare in quelle situazioni. Shiro sembrava abbastanza felice di quello che aveva fatto fino a quel giorno e con quelle ferite. Come pure Keith.

Lance appoggiò il mento sulle mani, rimuginando. “Forse adesso non si nota, ma sto decisamente sognando perché anch’io ero molto infognato con il lindy hop. Immagino che volessi riavvicinarmi a questa parte di me, ecco perché ti ho portato qui. È la serata della musica swing.” Lance mosse la mano verso il centro della pista da ballo, abbastanza vuota ora che la canzone era cambiata. Non era quella giusta da ballare, non si riusciva a capire bene il ritmo.

“Sembra che abbiamo molto in comune?” Keith cercò di mantenere una voce normale e finì di bere.

“Beeeeeeh, è così che funziona fare amicizia. Trovi dei punti in comune e poi ne parli.” Lance batté i palmi sul bancone a ritmo di musica. “Per esempio, se torniamo sulla cosa del lindy hop, mio padre un tempo ne era appassionato e mia madre era una professionista. Andava a vederla ballare, ma non si azzardava mai a chiederle di ballare. Ma’ decise che toccava a lei chiedergli di uscire dopo che si era stancata di Pa’ che la fissava. Ecco come si sono incontrati. Credo che i membri della mia famiglia abbiano una maledizione che li fa gravitare intorno ad altri ballerini.” Lance sentì il viso scaldarsi considerevolmente e lo sguardo intenso di Keith che bruciava sul lato del viso.

Aveva le parole proprio sulla punta della lingua, quasi spingendole fuori a fatica. “Anche tu hai-”

La canzone cambiò e Lance si raddrizzò sul posto, allungando il collo e guardando le casse. “Oddio, la amo questa!” Saltò giù dallo sgabello, si sfilò la giacca a vento e si tirò su le maniche della camicia azzurra. Keith lo guardò con curiosità e smise di incrociare le gambe.

Lance fu nel suo spazio personale in 0.5 secondi. “Non so te Keith, ma ho proprio voglia di ballare adesso!”

“Non dovevamo… riposarci stasera?” Il resto della frase si spense quando Lance guardò verso la pista di ballo e sventolò una mano.

“Ma no, parlavo del lindy hop! Alzati e andiamo!”

Occhi viola sbatterono rapidi. “Sono passati anni, non ricordo le mosse?”

“Amico, siamo _noi_. Improvviseremo.” Lance gonfiò il petto e continuò a insistere – non fosse mai che la canzone finisse prima che Keith si togliesse la giacca di Shiro dalle spalle.

Lance lo prese per mano e lo trascinò con foga, mentre Keith per poco non inciampava sui suoi stessi piedi. “Conduci tu.” Sbuffò il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, un po’ imbarazzato dall’attenzione improvvisa che avevano attirato dai lati. “Non mi ricordo bene neanche una mossa.”

“È come le tue prese al volo, ricordati solo i passi del follower.” Lance gli prese la mano sinistra con la giusta presa e ripassò la combinazione in uno sfocato movimento affrettato, saltellando velocemente. “Un, due, un due tre e così via, capito? Non dimenticare di piegare le ginocchia!”

“Non ho-”

“Perfetto!” Urlò Lance e lo trascinò velocemente al centro della pista illuminata, camminando all’indietro e guardando Keith tutto il tempo, esibendosi già nella combo di passi del leader. Keith fece del suo meglio per stargli dietro, fissando i suoi piedi e cercando di ricordare esattamente quello che Shiro gli aveva insegnato così tanti anni fa.

“Improvvisa, Keith!” Disse Lance a voce alta sopra la musica e lo prese per i fianchi, inventandosi le mosse man mano. “Nessuno qui ti giudica, tieni gli occhi sul mio viso.”

Keith inciampò cercando di fare uno swing out, ma Lance si limitò a ridacchiare e finalmente decise di seguire il suo consiglio, lasciando che il suo corpo impostasse il pilota automatico.

“ _It’s trueee! I wanna be like you!_ ” Lance cantò, avvitandosi in una piroetta secca e Keith colse l’opportunità per fare una giravolta, la presa salda sulla spalla di Lance mentre calciava la gamba in quella V fatta per il flare, le ginocchia leggermente piegate quando Lance gli fece fare un casquè, grugnendo. “Re della breakdance. Riusciresti a fare quel flare senza problemi ora.”

_‘I wanna walk like you, talk like you-’_

Lance fece girare le loro mani sopra la testa di Keith e l’istruttore si avvitò con facilità, facendo lo stesso con Lance, conducendo di nuovo senza problemi, ignorando le combinazioni di mosse, un molleggio leggero nei suoi passi.

Il gioco di gambe di Lance era impeccabile nel lindy hop, ma Keith non ci prestò per niente attenzione, tanto era concentrato sul ragazzo fantastico che aveva di fronte, che non fece lo spaccone neanche una volta. Lance lo guardava attentamente, un sorriso onnipresente sulle labbra, i capelli spettinati e la pelle lucida.

Keith poteva sentire il sangue fluire alle orecchie.

Non ci volle molto perché si mettessero a ridere e l’allegra canzone della Disney cambiò con un’altra, seguita da un’altra ancora.

Ballarono fino a quando furono a corto di fiato e, una volta fermi, li raggiunse un applauso roboante proveniente da alcuni tavoli. Lance inspirò profondamente un paio di volte e fece un inchino, sorridendo timidamente a Keith e prendendogli la mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  


* * *

  
“Mi sono divertito stasera.” Disse Keith una volta che si furono incamminati verso l’edificio, il bus completamente vuoto, vecchia musica del sud e il rumore del motore che riempivano il silenzio. I numeri digitali dell’orologio indicavano le 2:58. “Hai fatto onore al titolo di ‘non sei così male come sembri’.”

“Ehi, se sono stato davvero così orribile con te, bastava che mi dicessi di starti lontano. L’avrei fatto.”

In qualche modo Keith sentì che non era vero e si accoccolò nella giacca ancora di più. Faceva un po’ freddo.

Lance sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. “Forse non del tutto, è divertente darti fastidio – _ow!_ – ma mi sarei trattenuto un po… _chino di più_.”

“Non c’è motivo di dirti di starmi lontano ora che siamo bloccati insieme.” Borbottò Keith, un po’ assonnato e wow, non era forse la prima volta? Forse tutta quella scemenza della stimolazione cerebrale funzionava davvero?

Lance rimase stranamente in silenzio fino a quando non arrivarono alla loro fermata.

“Grazie.” Disse, quando Keith iniziò a muoversi, alzandosi pigramente dal sedile.

Fu ricambiato da un sopracciglio alzato. “Per cosa?”

“Tutto.”

Non parlarono per tutta la notte.  


* * *

  
**pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson)** : L’hai davvero portato al Gem? E avete ballato lindy hop?  
Sto leggendo bene?  
Non può essere vero.  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett)** : Sai come si dice, amico, i figli assomigliano ai genitori  
La storia si ripete!!  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain)** : ragazzi non capisco xké ne stiate facendo una cosa così grande abbiamo solo ballato su qualche canzone swing del libro della giungla  
e non credo che gli sia neanche piaciuto così tanto  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett)** : oh gli è piaciuto eccome ;)))))  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain)** : OK ORA BASTA AMICO SPUTA IL ROSPO  
ha detto qualcosa????????? si è innamorato di me???  
NO NON USCIRE  
COME OSI  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson)** : Amico, se non lo porti a casa per quella cena che gli hai promesso ti disconosco sul serio.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain)** : ok ma tipo hunk ti ha detto qualcosa su quella cosa di keith  
NO NON ANCHE TU. ODIO QUESTA FAMIGLIA E ODIO QUESTA CHAT  
VI ODIO RAGAZZI MA CHE CAZZO

**[10:11 am] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: pray 4 lance e il suo stupido culo  
sirlancealot (Lance McClain) ha abbandonato la chat**

**IN PRIVATO: sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** per favore rimettetemi nel gruppo non posso vivere senza la mia dose quotidiana di meme  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**  
> [Questa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1vQMIisJuc) è la canzone su cui hanno ballato!  
> Il lindy hop mi è sempre piaciuto moltissimo, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di provarlo! Mi mette molto a disagio e poi ho le mani costantemente sudate, credo che nessuno vorrebbe mai ballare con me??  
> Ultimo aggiornamento questo venerdì!


	7. Di conti alla rovescia finali e blu elettrico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : Quasi non ci credo, ma siamo arrivati all'ultimo capitolo di questa ff...! Grazie ancora alla mia beta CrispyGarden a tutti voi magnifici lettori per averci seguite in questa avventura, spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta!  
>   
> Ne approfitto per ricordarvi che la traduzione del primo capitolo di **_Life after Death_** di **taylortot** èdisponibile sull'account EFP da me creato per l'autrice, oltre che qui su Ao3.   
> Per quanto riguarda **_Shut Up and Dance with Me_** di **_wittyy_name_** , ho deciso di pubblicare la traduzione solo sul mio account di Ao3. Un altro traduttore su EFP aveva già creato un account per wittyy e volevo aspettare una sua risposta per poter usare il suo account in maniera congiunta, rispettando così la policy del sito. Quindi non temete, la traduzione sbarcherà anche su EFP, ma le tempistiche saranno leggermente più lunghe.  
>   
> Grazie ancora per averci seguito fino alla fine.  
> E ora... buona lettura!  
> 

Lance si prese la responsabilità di inventarsi almeno qualche mossa esclusiva da poter infilare nei piccoli spazi che rimanevano nella loro routine di ballo. Ci avevano pensato come team, ma la parte di Keith era innegabilmente più grande e questo non andava bene. Dovevano dividerle in maniera più equa per dimostrare ai giudici che sapevano davvero quello che stavano facendo – non esattamente, nel caso di Lance, almeno.  
  
Quando buttò fuori a calci Keith per concedersi una pausa moooolto lunga per bere, ripassò qualche powermove di breakdance. “Nah, sono troppo per questa canzone.”  
  
Poi un paio di drop. “Nope, sembrano strane.”  
  
E poi un’idea brillante emerse dalla sua mente annebbiata, distraendo momentaneamente le tre scimmie che controllavano il suo corpo. Cazzo, era un genio, dovevano dargli una medaglia. Avrebbero fatto una strage sul palco.  
  
“Oh-kayyy.” Sbuffò Lance e si aggiustò il cappellino, calcandoselo indietro. “Si può fare.”  
  
Ascoltò la canzone un po’ di volte e scelse il timing migliore, facendo freestyle goffamente, cercando di mettere insieme le idee.  
  
_18…20…24._  
  
Trenta secondi. Perfetto.  
  
Tirò fuori la sua cara vecchia playlist per gli allenamenti e scrollò quella lista infinita piena delle sue cantanti preferite fino a quando non trovò la canzone che gli serviva, abbassando il volume per precauzione.  
  
_‘Make it shake’_ gli suonò dannatamente familiare e iniziò a far muovere il suo corpo senza una singola esitazione nel ritmo. Non si ricordava esattamente l’ultima volta che l’aveva ballata – sicuramente ci aveva provato dopo l’incidente al ‘Black Lion’? In ogni caso, quel ricordo era così sfocato che ormai non riusciva più a ricordarsi niente. Si ricordava la frustrazione accecante e le parole ‘mai più’.  
  
Incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, tenendole parallele alle spalle, il peso che si spostava da un piede all’altro in una morbida onda. La mossa gli venne con facilità. Era ancora in forma!  
  
L’avrebbe usata sì; ci stava alla perfezione in quella routine. Poteva anche inserire alcune delle mosse scelte da Keith, richiamare quella memoria vivida di un anno fa, tenerla viva.  
  
Forse Keith si sarebbe ricordato di lui questa volta. Era un pensiero che faceva paura, ma su cui tornava comunque una volta ogni tanto. Voleva disperatamente una replica di quella festa in maschera, soprattutto ora che sapeva che sarebbe andata diversamente, era inevitabile.  
  
A meno che l’opinione di Keith non fosse cambiata, scoprendo che era lui lo stronzo misterioso con il cappellino. Si era proprio fottuto da solo, non c’è che dire.  
  
Lance continuò ad allenarsi, togliendosi la maglietta ed eseguendo una serie diversa di combinazioni, un po’ spaventato dal poco tempo che gli rimaneva. Keith aveva riposto la sua fiducia in lui, però, e non l’avrebbe deluso una seconda volta.  


* * *

  
Nel frattempo, Keith si teneva fuori dal suo campo visivo, il corpo rigido e congelato. Probabilmente assomigliava a una statua di ghiaccio estremamente realistica.

_Aspetta un attimo._

Riconosceva quelle mosse e quella canzone, no, cancella tutto – le riconosceva _eccome_. E se i suoi ricordi sbiaditi lo ingannavano, quel cappellino no.

Scivolò lungo il muro e chiuse gli occhi, nascosto dietro alla tenda spessa.

Bene. Ora tutto aveva decisamente più senso. Soprattutto quello strano sogno, con un figo sconosciuto come protagonista in un night club senza nome, vestito di blu elettrico, arti slanciati e abbronzati e… la voce sicura di Lance.

Alla faccia del destino e dei dejà vu, huh.

“Merda.” Keith esalò fino a quando non ebbe più aria nei polmoni. “Mi ha preso in giro alla grande.”  


* * *

  
**> > Hunk G.**  
Posso chiederti un piccolo favore?  
 **> > Cinnamon roll**  
Spara!!! ; )  
 **> > Hunk G.**  
So che ti sembrerà un po’ strano ma potresti-  
  
Hunk ridacchiò e tirò fuori il suo kit di chimica.  


* * *

  
“Yooo, Keith, uh, da quanto tempo sei lì?”

Era nervoso. _Bene_.

“Sono appena arrivato. Continuiamo.”  


* * *

  
Lavorare con Lance e cambiare le parti fondamentali di quella coreografia fece assottigliare rapidamente la sua pazienza, soprattutto considerato il fatto che non era tipo da socializzare ed era stato circondato da persone per quattro giorni di fila. Quattro lunghi, estenuanti giorni.

Lui e Lance si trovavano d’accordo su molte cose, ma l’atteggiamento inflessibile di Keith non era facile da cambiare nell’arco di pochi giorni, soprattutto quando si ricordò quanto quella canzone fosse importante per lui.

La sua ultima canzone, la _loro_ ultima canzone, prima della sparatoria, prima che tutto quello per cui avevano lavorato prendesse fuoco, l’ultimo ballo che non era mai stato provato. Era stato il suo primo tentativo di fare qualcosa per _Shiro_ per una volta, invece di chiedergli continuamente consiglio sulle mosse da inserire nelle loro routine.

E ora quella cosa con Lance stava scombinando _completamente_ il tutto. Inutile dire che non lo apprezzava per niente.

“Senti, che cosa non ti va giù?” Sbottò Lance qualche ora dopo, il sopracciglio in preda a un tic. Era esausto e sembrava il diavolo in persona. Aveva zero tempo per riposarsi e sistemarsi, e cazzo, come aveva potuto dimenticarsi quel piccolo particolare – _il tempo era agli sgoccioli_. “Proviamolo un’ultima volta e facciamo una pausa prima che tu decida di entrare in ‘modalità omicidio’-”

“Non è divertente, McClain.” Urlò Keith, scacciandosi una ciocca di capelli arruffati via dagli occhi. “Non cercare di svignartela con queste stronzate; non abbiamo molto tempo.”

“Dio, amico, stavo solo scherzando.”

“E come ho detto – non è divertente. Per una volta fai la tua maledetta parte senza lamentarti, okay?! Non sono qui per accompagnarti con la manina.” Keith bevette un sorso d’acqua da una bottiglia e scacciò un gruppo di persone con un’occhiataccia. Batterono in ritirata immediatamente, spaventati. “Sarebbe tutto molto più facile se l’avessimo lasciata come l’avevo pensata. Shiro non si sarebbe lamentato, prendilo come esempio se vuoi stare al passo con me.”

Quelle parole taglienti gli sfuggirono di bocca prima che potesse redimersi, ma era troppo incazzato. Voleva che facessero male, voleva sfogare la sua frustrazione sul povero e ignaro Lance.

Le spalle del moro si abbassarono, la bocca aperta. Sembrava un cane buttato fuori a calci nella/sotto la pioggia, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.

Lance fece un respiro tremante, esaminando il pavimento come se fosse la cosa più fantastica del mondo. Come se potesse trovarci una spiegazione valida per l’orrendo comportamento di Keith. Non si curò nemmeno di fingere un sorriso, si limitò a sospirare uno sconfitto “Mi dispiace di non essere Shiro”, raccolse le sue cose e se ne andò.

Keith avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni lo specchio fino a frantumarlo. Era meschino, perfino da parte sua.

“Che cazzo di problemi ho…” Sibilò, passandosi una mano tremante sul volto.  


* * *

  
Em gli lanciò un’occhiataccia come se avesse voluto dare fuoco al suo mullet, le labbra rosa strette in una linea.

“Dov’è Lance?” Chiese Keith cautamente, sentendosi rinsecchire dallo sguardo intenso della ragazzina.

Em lo squadrò con sospetto, come se stesse considerando se rispondere alla sua domanda o mandarlo a cagare. Le sue spalle si rilassarono leggermente quando ritenne che Keith sembrava avere un’aria sufficientemente colpevole. “Terzo piano, credo. Non è una buona idea andarlo a cercare adesso.” Borbottò, la voce tinta da una sfumatura di tristezza per suo fratello.

Era lui quello dalla parte del torto. Lo sapeva. “Grazie comunque.”

La ragazza sbuffò, improvvisamente irritata. “Piaci molto a Lance, sai. Se ferisci i suoi sentimenti, ti picchio.”

“Mi sembra giusto.”

Em gli diede davvero un calcio negli stinchi. Abbastanza forte. “Chiedigli scusa, non essere una merda.”

Beh, se Lance avesse voluto ucciderlo per averlo cercato, almeno poteva dare la colpa alla sorella terribilmente intimidatoria, che lo guardava come se volesse vedere uno stormo di corvi tirargli fuori i reni a furia di beccate.

Shiro sembrava altrettanto deluso da lui, ma non disse niente. Stava in piedi dietro a Em e continuò a guardarlo fino a quando non girò l’angolo.  


* * *

  
Keith osò mettersi a cercare il moro per davvero solo un paio d’ore più tardi, quando rimanevano solo sei ore alla prova finale.

Proprio come aveva detto la sua sorellina, Keith trovò Lance nella hall del terzo piano, che era naturalmente zona vietata, ma tenere l’istruttore lontano era impossibile. Cercò di rendere i suoi passi il più silenziosi possibile, pronto a vedere prima come stava e solo dopo decidere se avrebbe dovuto concedergli un altro paio di ore in più. Ore che non avevano.

Non ebbe il tempo di dare neanche un’occhiata perché trovò Lance raggomitolato per terra che si massaggiava la caviglia, pestando il pugno sul pavimento e soffocando imprecazioni ogni volta che saggiava troppo la parte dolorante.

Keith fu subito al suo fianco. “Stai bene?!” Si inginocchiò, le mani che sfioravano la gamba ferita.

Lance indietreggiò, facendo una piccola smorfia. Affondava i denti nel labbro inferiore in modo fin troppo doloroso. “Fresco come una rosa!”

“Una rosa appassita. Lasciami dare un’occhiata!” Keith era stanco di ragionare con lui come se fosse un bambino petulante.

“Ha ha, che ridere.” Sibilò Lance a denti stretti, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ho un consiglio per te, Mullet, non azzardarti a toccarmi. Ho tutto sotto controllo.” Disse, quando non aveva per niente ‘tutto sotto controllo’. Sembrava che avesse proprio bisogno di un antidolorifico e di una fascia elastica.

“Smettila di muoverti, ti farai solo più male. Lascia che-” Allontanò con uno schiaffo le dita di Lance e tastò la gamba con delicatezza, ricevendo un sibilo in risposta.

“Sembra che tu abbia sforzato troppo una vecchia storta.” Keith gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Fammi indovinare – ti sei rinchiuso da qualche parte e ti sei allenato troppo.”

Le narici di Lance fremettero di indignazione. Cercò di strisciare lontano dalla portata di Keith. “Sto bene, okay?! Facciamola finita, dieci minuti di riposo e sarò come nuovo.” Mentì spudoratamente, sapendo perfettamente che sarebbe potuto solo peggiorare. Non avrebbe mai dovuto imitare gli RB, ecco cosa succedeva. Un trauma ai legamenti per la vita e ora l’umiliazione di fronte ai giudici, ancora una volta. Yay! “Io faccio la mia parte, tu fai la tua, facciamo finta di essere i Bonnie e Clyde della danza, facciamo un’esibizione della madonna, sperando di non farci accoltellare a parole, andiamocene a casa e non vediamoci mai più. Un piano perfetto, no?”

“Lance-”

“Voglio dire, non sono altro che un peso per te! Non so cosa mi stessi aspettando, ah. Non mi sarei mai dovuto immischiare. Probabilmente pensi che sono un ostacolo incompetente che ti blocca-”

“Lan-”

“So di non essere Shiro e che non sarò mai _Shiro_ , ma non voglio mandarti tutto a puttane, argh! È solo che non posso essere come voi due, va bene?! Sono solo lo _stupido Lance_ con i suoi grandi sogni, ugh, ora Allura mi odierà! _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-_ ” Sembrava sul punto di colpirsi la gamba per la frustrazione e la pazienza di Keith si spezzò come un ramoscello.

“Per l’amor di! Vuoi stare zitto?!” Afferrò le esili mani di Lance, la sua stretta era forte abbastanza da causare un livido. Fissò gli occhi in quelli spiritati dell’altro. “Ma ti stai ascoltando? Sei davvero così tardo? Lance, potrai anche non essere Shiro, ma è per questo che sei _bravo_. Sei _te stesso_.”

Il moro fece un respiro secco, gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime che non aveva pianto. Keith continuò. “Me la sono presa con te ed è stata una bastardata e mi dispiace, ma cazzo. Smettila di paragonarti agli altri. Hai il tuo stile di ballo che è unico e se riusciamo a farcela vedrai quanto siamo una coppia che funziona! E funzioniamo davvero bene, Lance, lo so dal primo giorno. Avrei potuto scegliere chiunque, ma ho scelto comunque quel tuo culo arrogante! E sai perché? Perché ho visto del cazzo di potenziale.”

“Lo dici solo per farmi stare meglio.” Lance si soffocò, una lacrima che gli scendeva lungo la guancia abbronzata. Le spalle gli stavano tremando senza controllo.

Keith si sentiva la gola stretta in una morsa e addolcì la presa, catturando la lacrima solitaria con il pollice, la voce gentile. “No… Non lo direi mai se non credessi ad ogni singola parola. Shiro... è Shiro, okay? È bravo, è innegabile, ma devi ricordare che tu sei _tu_. Altrettanto bravo a modo tuo.” Appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Lance, dandogli dei colpetti imbarazzati sulle ciocche brune. “Me la sono presa con te per cose personali. Questo- questo è l’ultimo ballo a cui ho lavorato davvero con impegno.

Sarebbe dovuto essere per me e Shiro, vero, ero arrabbiato perché stavi rovinando quell’ideale, immagino, ma questo. _Anche_ questo va bene. Possiamo farlo funzionare. È solo che io- io mi sento sempre così in colpa perché non può più ballare. Potrebbe e invece si è preso quelle pallottole per me.”

Il respiro di Lance esitò contro le labbra umide di Keith e i suoi occhi annegarono in nuove lacrime, un muto singhiozzo che gli scuoteva il corpo. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto, non lo sapevo, io-”

Braccia forti avvolsero le spalle irrigidite di Keith e il ragazzo dai capelli corvini rimase fermo, lasciando che l’altro piangesse sulla sua spalla e tracciando dei piccoli cerchi sulla schiena per calmarlo. “Va tutto bene ora, _shhh_.”

“No! Sono stato un egoista.” Pianse Lance, strofinando la punta del naso sulla stoffa morbida.

“È tutto okay.”

“Perché sei così gentile con me? Non me lo merito.”

Keith rimase in silenzio. In tutta onestà, non lo sapeva.

Aveva dei forti sentimenti riguardo al ‘perché’, però, soprattutto dopo quella serata al pub.

Si districò con delicatezza dall’altro quando i sussulti e i rumori del pianto scemarono. Keith gli allungò una mano per alzarsi. “Riesci a stare in piedi? Muoverti?”

“S-sì. Ci sono abituato, sarà solo una rottura dove usare le gambe un po’ troppo.”

“Allora non farlo.” Disse Keith e lasciò che Lance usasse la sua spalla come sostegno, guardandolo mentre spostava il peso, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore per soffocare un mugolio di fastidio. “Rimani qui per un po’, vado a prendere delle cose nella stanza dello staff. Non voglio che gli altri ti vedano K.O. e pensino di avere meno concorrenza.”

Lance si sforzò a ridere, saltellando su una gamba e appoggiandosi con fare impacciato a una colonna. “Vinceremo.” Rassicurò se stesso piuttosto che Keith.

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini gli diede una pacca sulla spalla prima di correre via.  


* * *

  
“Grazie.” Sussurrò Lance ancora una volta mentre Keith gli bendava la gamba, il suo tocco estremamente attento.

“Mi hai già ringraziato.” Keith non distolse lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. La punta delle orecchie era di un rosso intenso.

“Non sarà mai abbastanza.” Gemette Lance e un’altra ondata di lacrime gli riempì gli occhi.

Le sue emozioni erano più disastrate della sua camera da letto.  


* * *

  
**[18:42] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: klance è canon sì vs no**  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Signore.  
Questa è l’ultima sera per piazzare le vostre scommesse e vincere una somma da capogiro.  
Le scommesse sono aperte fino alle 20:00 aka l’orario dello spettacolo.  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett) ha inviato itsthefinalcountdown.mp3**  
Sono stati cinque giorni fantastici ma tutte le cose belle hanno una fine!! O un continuo, immagino che si vedrà  
30 dollari che lance e keith si mettono insieme alla fine di tutto. 20 in più è una sfida  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** una sfida dici tu  
Sto ascoltando  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** 35 dollari se tu e keith vi scambiate le mosse e ci date un po’ di fanservice  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Quello che ha detto Pidge!!  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** volevo farlo comunque abbiamo avuto delle difficoltà tecniche quindi è inevitabile ma grazie per i soldi facili amici  
per quanto riguarda il metterci insieme mi terrei stretti i vostri soldi se fossi in voi  
non credo che succederà l’ho accettato  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Perché menti, amico?  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** no pidge ascolta non importa se non ci mettiamo insieme il punto è che mi sono fatto degli amici qui  
persino jellybean mi ha augurato buona fortuna  
credo che si sia fritto il cervello in qualche modo perché che cazzo era inquietante  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Parli come se ti avesse già rifiutato, amico.  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** non proprio è solo che non mi dà **~** il vibe **~**. a un certo punto pensavo che mi avrebbe baciato dio era il perfetto momento da commedia romantica ma con meno commedia e più piccante  
dun dun dun non l’ha fatto  
che notiziona  
accetto la mia morte se la mia gamba non mi uccide prima che tutto sia finito  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson) ha inviato sadnessandsorrow.mp3**  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Sai cosa chi se ne frega, 60 dollari che vi mettete insieme ricordati le mie parole, lance  
 **sirlancealot (Lance McClain):** apprezzo l’entusiasmo fratello orso ma lascia stare amico stai solo mettendo il dito nella piaga del mio dolorante cuoricino in pezzi  
 **pornbot justice (Pidge Gunderson):** Io@Keith: “non rompere il suo cuore, il suo dolorante cuoricino in pezzzzi~”  
È la maledizione del mullet di Billy Ray Cyrus, amico, ecco cos’è.  
Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett): Io@lance: al diavolo le tue vibe negative, amico >: ( a testa alta!!!  


* * *

  
Lance mise insieme l’outfit migliore che poteva avere in quel momento, tirando fuori i suoi pantaloni della tuta migliori e mettendo la camicia azzurra sopra la maglietta nera per l’estetica. Keith lo raggiunse qualche momento più tardi nella hall affollata, divino come sempre nei suoi jeans attillati e in un crop top rosso.

“Anche se non devi insegnare.” Cercò di scherzare Lance, aggiustandosi il cappello nervosamente. La sua camminata era leggermente zoppicante, cazzo.

Keith si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “In realtà un po’ sì. Insegno agli altri a restare al loro posto.”

“Questa brucia, amico.” Lance ridacchiò e si fecero strada verso la hall principale dell’evento.  


* * *

  
Lance ripassò le loro mosse, imitando la forma di Keith con braccia ferme, il viso inespressivo quando si guardavano negli occhi. Cercò di essere impersonale, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto cambiare per lasciare a bocca aperta i suoi amici.

Hunk e Pidge si intrufolarono dietro le quinte. Hunk trascinò subito via Keith, ficcandogli qualcosa nelle mani. Qualche portafortuna, probabilmente.

Em gli aveva dato il suo, un braccialetto intrecciato con un piccolo pendente a forma di delfino. Aveva abbracciato quella peste recalcitrante, ringraziandola per il fatto che gliene importasse davvero qualcosa in quel momento.

“Stendici, amico, e tutto sarà finito.” Pidge gli batté la mano sulla spalla un paio di volte, ghignando. “Forse avrai sia la fama che il ragazzo.”

“Nei miei sogni, ah.” Sospirò Lance, cercando di non sembrare troppo acido, lanciando un’occhiata furtiva alla silhouette sinuosa di Keith. Bellissimo come sempre. Un cratere sulla superficie del suo _fottuto_ dolorante cuoricino in pezzi.

“Vedremo.” Disse Pidge gongolando come se fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa che Lance non sapeva. Poi dovette trascinare via Hunk. Il ragazzo più grande alzò i pollici nella sua direzione prima che il sipario tornasse al suo posto.

Keith nascose l’oggetto di Hunk nelle pieghe della felpa prima che Lance potesse vedere che cosa fosse. “Pronto?”

“Non proprio.” Rispose il moro con onestà, l’ansia che iniziava ad affiorare. Il brusio della folla era alquanto minaccioso, nemmeno la musica riusciva a coprirlo.

Keith non disse niente, probabilmente provava lo stesso.

Quando fu il loro momento di uscire, Lance gli afferrò il polso, facendolo girare. “Solo perché tu lo sappia, non lo sto facendo per te.”

“Non mi sarei aspettato il contrario.” Annuì Keith secco, ma la stretta di Lance si fece più forte.

_Ora o mai più._

“No, ascoltami… Posso anche non farlo per te, ma solo perché sia chiaro- questo è per noi. Come _team_.”

Keith non ebbe il tempo di rispondere perché chiamarono i loro nomi ed entrarono sotto i riflettori per la seconda volta in quel maledetto campo di ballo d’inferno e paradiso insieme.

_Immagino che non ci chiariremo mai, huh._  


* * *

  
Saltarono i convenevoli e le prime note della canzone riempirono l’aria. Lance si tirò su le maniche pregando tutte le divinità del mondo, sperando che la sua gamba e le sue cazzate reggessero fino alla fine, e Keith molleggiò con leggerezza per testare la sua mobilità, raccogliendo le forze.

Le prime mosse lasciarono a Lance una sensazione di felicità, qualcosa basato più sul suo stile che su quello di Keith. Keith gli stava dietro con facilità – totalmente in sincrono, notò Lance con la coda dell’occhio – spostando il peso senza difficoltà verso destra, facendo delle mosse potenti con le braccia,i _lock_ al momento giusto come se avesse danzato quella canzone in particolare per anni.

Le luci non erano più abbaglianti. Anzi, erano quasi piacevoli.

Il loro ultimo ballo. Dovevano renderlo grandioso.

Vedeva Keith perfettamente, che gli faceva l’occhiolino nel momento giusto quando non erano girati verso il pubblico e affrontarono gli squat bassi seguiti dai movimenti di fianchi. Lance rese i suoi giocosi, riflettendo il suo stile, facendo un passo in fuori a ritmo.

Iniziò a contare alla rovescia i secondi che mancavano alla parte di improvvisazione.

_‘Fulfill my fantasies-’_

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò Keith quando tirò fuori le mosse della vecchia coreografia in quella parte era strano, ed era dire poco. Continuò comunque.

La sua mente era un alveare ronzante di conti alla rovescia quando vide l’occasione perfetta, le braccia di Keith alzate, pronto a fare quel fantastico cambio. Invece  
Lance lo prese alle spalle, portando il braccio dell’altro sulla sua spalla e Keith non dovette nemmeno guardarlo mentre si mosseero verso il basso, come se fosse sempre stato così. Come se fossero una persona sola.

Il pubblico esplose in un boato e Lance ghignò. Non riusciva a credere a quanto bene stessero lavorando insieme. Era come se Keith leggesse il suo linguaggio del corpo come un libro aperto senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro, quasi ridendo, il braccio di Lance che avvolgeva morbido i suoi fianchi, le gambe larghe e si tuffarono verso il basso di nuovo, un tributo personale allo sculettare esagerato della loro piccola ‘sessione di ballo’. Oh, avrebbero lasciato qualcuno a bocca aperta.

Keith lo salutò beffardamente mentre rotolavano sul palco – non da copione, ommioddio, eppure funzionò alla perfezione, Keith stava facendo davvero freestyle, la vita di Lance non aveva più senso – e il moro gli porse la mano, pronto per fare la presa con piroetta.

Normalmente quella sarebbe stata la parte in cui avrebbero finito la loro routine, ma Lance si sentì un po’ una merda, sussurrando “Ora ti faccio fare un casquè.”

Keith reagì a malapena, piantando saldamente i piedi sul terreno prima che Lance lo facesse, entrambi ghignando verso la folla, che impazzì.

Gli applausi furono assordanti.

Lance si tolse il cappello e alzò la sua mano libera, imprimendosi a fuoco negli occhi l’immagine del suo sorridente ex-istruttore. Chissà quanto tempo avevano ancora – erano una delle ultime performance del giorno.

Chissà se si sarebbero visti ancora?

Lance poteva solo sperare che rimanessero buoni amici anche se a quel pensiero il suo stomaco si aggrovigliò per il disagio. Pensava che ci fosse davvero qualcosa tra loro. Una scintilla, _qualcosa_.

“Abbiamo spaccato!” Ululò Lance e tirò indietro la mano quando Keith cercò di dargli il cinque. “Troppo lento!” Lo prese in giro, cercando di soffocare l’inizio di una sorta di tristezza che lo stava per buttare giù.

Lasciarono il palco. Lance si avviò verso il lato sinistro, Keith verso quello destro.  


* * *

  
A Lance sarebbe piaciuto rimanere e guardare il resto delle performance – sfortunatamente Em non ce l’aveva fatta, ma non era così arrabbiata – ma doveva raccogliere le sue cose. Pidge e Hunk l’avevano sommerso di complimenti e gli avevano promesso che l’avrebbero aspettato nella hall per aiutarlo a portare i bagagli.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sentiva di aver bisogno di un momento solo per sé.

La tristezza gli stava fiorendo nel petto come una pianta velenosa, diramandosi nel suo corpo come viticci d’edera.

Se qualcuno avesse detto a Lance McClain che un giorno sarebbe finito a un campo di ballo con gli RB e che se la sarebbe spassata salvo qualche intoppo e un inizio difficile, gli avrebbe riso in faccia e avrebbe detto qualcosa come ‘che battuta noiosa, _impegnati di più_ ’.

Beh, alla faccia dello scherzo.

Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto cercare Keith e ringraziarlo per il suo tempo e la sua infinita pazienza – a giudicare da come Keith era scoppiato, doveva avergli logorato i nervi – ma sapeva per certo che probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a piangere prima di riuscire a metterlo a parole. Era stato abbastanza terribile, non poteva negarlo, ma nemmeno Keith era stato gentile con lui. Non poteva tornare indietro ora. erano un team, un _duo_ , e anche se non erano gli RB, sarebbero sempre stati _qualcosa_ – Lance e Keith, il team delle meraviglie, rosso e blu, fuoco e acqua, due facce della stessa medaglia.

“Te ne vai senza dire niente? Non ti facevo quel tipo di ragazzo.”

Lance si fermò e si girò verso di lui, la faccia impassibile. Tanto impassibile quanto poteva permettersi mentre lottava disperatamente per reprimere le fitte di dolore che gli percorrevano il corpo. “Ho molte cose da mettere in valigia. Ti avrei salutato meglio dopo.” _Forse. Non proprio._

Keith si avvicinò a lui e osservò il suo cappello, strizzando gli occhi. Era quello che aveva indossato quella notte di una vita fa. “Ricordi quello stronzo di cui ti ho parlato? Quello con il cappellino vistoso.” Keith gli rubò il cappello da _maledetto flirt_ qual era. Lance voleva scoppiare a ridere per l’ironia del momento. Lo guardò mentre se lo metteva in testa. “Se l’è svignata anche lui. Quindi beh, non mi fido troppo di te.”

Lance tossì nel pugno, spostando il peso a disagio. La sua gamba lo stava uccidendo. “I miei migliori auguri per ritrovare quel bastardo. Non ti merita se ti ha piantato in asso a quel modo.”

Keith intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, incrociando le caviglie. “Oh, sono d’accordo. Gli chiederò perché l’ha fatto quando lo vedrò di nuovo, insieme ad altre cose. Ero decisamente curioso, sai.”

Lance era senza parole, provava un rimorso amaro e una rabbia verso se stesso per essersi comportato così da codardo. Non voleva rovinare ulteriormente la sua immagine agli occhi di Keith. Si era già comportato come un bambinone in cerca di attenzioni.

Era meglio che quella storia rimanesse irrisolta.

“Io, uh, devo davvero andare ora. Ci si vede nella hall, amico.” Lance gesticolò vagamente alle sue spalle, muovendo qualche passo indietro verso la grande scalinata, la testa bassa in segno di sconfitta.

I tre secondi successivi furono un ammasso confuso.

“Ehi, Lance, attento!” Disse il ragazzo dai capelli corvini e Lance sentì una sostanza fredda e viscosa spiaccicarglisi in faccia, colando in rivoli blu elettrico.  
Figlio di puttana, bruciava!

“Keith, ma che cazzo?!” Tossì Lance, sputando un po’ di quella roba fuori dalla sua bocca aperta, il naso arricciato per il sapore. Vernice. Era una stracazzo di vernice.

“Che ti è preso-”

Sentì il palmo fresco di Keith strofinargli la parte inferiore del viso e, con uno smorzato senso di orrore nelle viscere, lo vide ritrarre la mano, completamente ricoperta di sbavature di vernice blu elettrica.

Oh. _Oh no._

Il cappello ritornò sulla sua testa e Keith fece un sorriso compiaciuto quando parlò di nuovo. “Sapevo che eri tu. Quelle mosse sono inconfondibili. Sei tu il ragazzo misterioso, Lance.”

Gli occhi di Lance erano grandi quanto piattini da tè e aprì la bocca un paio di volte per poi chiuderla stupidamente. Si sforzò di fare un ghigno, allargando le braccia.

“Bam! Sorpresa!” Cercò pateticamente di riguadagnare un po’ della sua dignità perduta. “Sono io, lo stronzo misterioso col cappello, del team Voltron nel caso in cui te ne fossi dimenticato. E ora me la devo filare. È stato fichissimo ballare con te, Keith!” Gracchiò, la voce acuta, e cercò di svignarsela – oh, che ironia, di nuovo – ma Keith lo afferrò per la manica, lasciando delle vivaci impronte blu impresse nel tessuto.

“Non così in fretta! Ho delle cose da chiederti.”

“No, ti prego.” Gemette Lance, coprendosi il volto con la mano libera e spalmandosi ancora di più la pittura in faccia. “Lo so già che questa è stata una pessima idea e che sono scappato e che mi _dispiace_! Non volevo, io-”

“Non importa, sei tornato e quindi posso circa perdonarti.” Le dita di Keith si strinsero attorno al collo della maglia di Lance, e i suoi occhi indaco si posarono un momento sulle sue labbra. “A una condizione – ti perdono se questa volta mi baci sul serio. È passato praticamente un anno.”

Lance inciampò in avanti, le ginocchia troppo deboli per sostenere il suo peso. Stava succedendo davvero, ma che cazzo, _oddio-_

Keith gliel’aveva chiesto _davvero_?

“A meno che tu non voglia…?” La voce del ragazzo dai capelli corvini si affievolì, leggermente confuso, e Lance si limitò a scuotere la testa rapidamente da nerd disperato quale era, la tristezza rimpiazzata da un sentimento caldo e rassicurante che minacciava di strabordare.

“No, no no no, non mi rimangio la parola, ora arrivo.” Balbettò nervoso, sporgendosi in avanti. Keith rise quando il cappello di Lance li intralciò sbattendo goffamente contro la sua fronte e spinse la visiera blu elettrico di lato, incontrando finalmente le sue labbra.

Lance morì e andò in paradiso una cosa come tre volte di fila, una delle sue gambe tirate su come se fosse un film romantico per teenager. Un errore perché ouch!

I baci di Keith erano un po’ impacciati e inesperti, ma Lance gli avrebbe insegnato tutte le sue tecniche se glielo avesse lasciato fare. Gli avrebbe insegnato anche un sacco di altre cose in futuro.

“Vuoi forse farmi fare un casquè? Per dare un tocco sdolcinato finale?” Sussurrò Lance contro quelle sue morbide labbra.

Keith lo accontentò.  


* * *

  
**Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett):** Li farò piovere quei dollari B)  
McDonald gratis per tutti voi amici miei  
 **[22:01] Nome della chat di gruppo cambiato in: Hunk ha SEMPRE ragione**  
 **Beach hunk (Hunk Garrett) ha aggiunto Valoroucious (Keith Kogane)**  


* * *

  
Non vinsero il primo posto, ma Lance uscì sentendosi il re del mondo lo stesso.

“Sai,” Disse Keith, prendendo un morso della sua patatina “Dovresti davvero prendere in considerazione l’idea di iniziare un canale di coreografie.”

“Ommioddio, sì!” Strillò Pidge, che per poco non fece cadere il suo gelato. “Potremmo essere tipo, così famosi! Soprattutto se Keith e Shiro accettano di farci un po’ di promo.”

“O posso essere semplicemente un ospite frequente.” Il ragazzo in questione scrollò le spalle. “Voglio dire, qualcuno deve tenere a bada Lance. La fama potrebbe darti troppo alla testa, McClain.”

“Vuoi che andiamo fuori, bellezza?!” Ruggì Lance, il sopracciglio in preda a un tic. _Come osava-_

“Oh, certo che sì. Fatti sotto!”

“Sì, certo che andiamo fuori, ma per un fottuto appuntamento!”

“Questo _è_ il nostro appuntamento!”

Hunk finì la sua coca-cola, guardando Pidge e scrollando le spalle. “Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene.”

Tutto andava bene, sì.

A parte il fatto che vennero buttati fuori a calci per aver lanciato patatine fritte.  


* * *

  
“Smettila di tirarti giù il maglione così. È solo una cena di famiglia, non un matrimonio, cavolo.” Lance rimproverò il suo ragazzo, allontanando con uno schiaffo le sue dita da un filo scucito che sporgeva dalla manica. “Ma’ ha cucinato un casino: potremmo sfamare metà della popolazione americana.”

“Niente panico, non è vero, McClain?” Borbottò Keith con aria imbronciata, aggiustandosi i capelli. Lance poteva vedere cosa c’era dietro a quella calma facciata, era nervoso all’inverosimile.

“Mi chiamerai comunque McClain quando condivideremo lo stesso cognome?” Cinguettò Lance e suonò di nuovo il campanello.

“Cosa?”

“Niente, niente.”

“Sai cosa, sei- sei insopportabile!” Sbuffò Keith, la faccia leggermente arrossata. Lance avrebbe voluto un po’ baciarlo. No, si corresse – voleva _proprio_ baciarlo.

Quindi lo fece.

Di solito era così che terminavano i loro stupidi litigi di recente.

Pidge aprì la porta, la faccia contorta in una smorfia quando vide Lance spingere Keith contro il muro. “Ma’, fanno i piccioncini di nuovo!” Urlò Pidge ed Em urlò da qualche punto del corridoio. “Usa lo spray, con me funziona. Dovrebbe calmarli.”

“Non puoi prendertela con me perché sono romantico. Sei solo gelosa.” Rise Lance, dando un ultimo breve bacio sulla guancia a Keith e trascinandolo dentro.

Quello era il ragazzo per cui avrebbe mangiato tutto il formaggio alle noci del mondo, pensò, quando ne vide una forma enorme sul tavolo della cucina.

Quello era il ragazzo che era suo eguale e che lo sarebbe sempre stato.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice** :  
> E non li lasciarono mai più entrare in quel McDonald, fine.  
> Lance aprì il suo canale YouTube, però, e divenne una celebrità, ma non si fece prendere la mano… non troppo.  
> Abbiamo raggiunto la fine, gente! Di solito non scrivo lunghi messaggi di chiusura, ma sento che questa fic ne meriti uno. A tutti coloro a cui è piaciuta questa fic, vi mando tutto il mio amore! Sono felice che abbia ispirato delle persone a tornare a ballare e cavolo, sono solo felice che siate rimasti con me fino alla fine.  
>   
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Em (sì, la sorellina si chiama come il mio bro) e Jack, che sono stati di grande aiuto quando ho avuto a che fare con alcuni… commenti negativi. Un messaggio finale offerto da Em: se siete rimasti fino alla fine e non avete giudicato l’intera trama dopo le prime tre frasi, ne siete degni. Questa la chiamiamo la tattica dell’ _estirpare_ _i deboli_.  
> E Jack, scusami per la scarsità di OAMS e battute metatestuali. Volevo davvero mettercene dentro qualcuna.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlB6gDWy16A il ballo finale!  
>   
> La quantità di ricerca che ho dovuto fare è stata tipo hrghhghrhgh\  
> In tutta onestà, l’intero capitolo rappresenta la costruzione graduale della trama.

**Author's Note:**

> Note della traduttrice: Spero di essere riuscita a rendere onore alla storia originale...! Tradurre tutte quelle pun super specifiche mi ha uccisa, ma fortunatamente avevo una beta d'eccezione, [CrispyGarden](https://crispygarden.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Se la storia vi è piaciuta non esitate a commentare o a lasciare kudos, sarò più che felice di riportare i vostri commenti all'autrice!
> 
> P.S.  
> Nonostante i capitoli siano già tutti tradotti, li posterò a intervalli regolari perché è necessario un lavoro di betatura.


End file.
